Deliver Me
by PandoraPisces
Summary: O clã Hyuuga já fora um clã com nome e temido por todos, porém nos últimos quatro anos ele vem decaindo e de alguma forma o clã criou uma divida com um clã ainda mais temido: o clã Uchiha. Para pagar a divida Hiashi entrega como pagamento sua filha mais velha, Hyuuga Hinata ao general e líder dos Uchiha. Um homem frio, meticuloso e impiedoso. Agora Hinata terá que conviver com es
1. Chapter 1

_Boa leitura! _

**Ele era um general impiedoso, forte e que já matou mais de mil homens em Guerra. **Seu coração estava voltado somente para as batalhas, nada mais lhe importava, a não ser seu irmão cujo o mesmo partilhava dos mesmo ideais que os dele. Mas houve uma época em que ele desejou jamais ser aquele homem, desejou jamais ser um Uchiha, ser irmão dele e carregar aquela katana.

Naquela noite em meio a floresta aberta, em meio a chuva forte e trovoes que ecoavam no céu ele cravou uma kunai em seu peito. Traiu seus ideais, amigos, família e toda a vila ao cravar aquela katana que um dia empenhou com tanto orgulho em seu irmão. Seu irmão era a coisa mais preciosa que possuía e matá-lo com as próprias mãos fora algo brutal até mesmo para ele.

Mas jamais imaginou que seu próprio irmão, sangue do seu sangue estava do lado do inimigo e somente ele sabia disso, tanto que na hora do golpe final ambos estavam a sós em meio aquela floresta. Minutos depois o restante do pessoal chegou, todos olhavam para Madara ensangüentado com olhares perplexos e incrédulos. A noticia se espalhou por toda a vila e ele passou a ser temido e conhecido como um ninja general sem coração e sem escrúpulos.

Desde aquele dia ele passou a não se importar com ninguém, matava quem entrasse em seu caminho e isso levou varias vitorias ao país do fogo e sua força e bravura fora uns dos motivos de Mizukage Mei assinar uma aliança fortíssima com Hashirama. Porém Madara não tinha razoes para olhar com outros olhos a tão bela e formosa Mizukage. Em seu peito havia uma aura negra que ninguém poderia retirar. E ele já estava conformado com tal solidão.

_- o.O.o – _

De repente ele despertou do sonho que estava tendo, algumas vezes acontecia dele ficar perdido em pensamentos e até dormir acordado. Seus sonhos sempre eram relacionados a Izuna e no dia de sua morte, haviam se passado quatro anos desde a morte dele... Ou melhor, desde que matara ele. Madara suspirou e se esticou, havia passado muito tempo sentado sobre suas pernas assinando papeis relacionados ao clã.

Como líder exemplar devia cuidar e zelar pelo bem deles, mesmo que tivesse que carregar o peso sobre suas costas como agora. Há quatro anos sua vida mudara drasticamente, ainda podia ver os olhos perplexos de Mikoto o encarar, logo depois veio o olhar de desprezo, mas o pior de todos foi o olhar de pena que ela lhe direcionava agora. Ela sabia o quão isolado ele estava e mesmo que dissesse que preferia assim, ela ainda dava um jeito de se aproximar dele.

De todos na mansão ela era a única que conseguia enfrentá-lo e fazer perguntas nada agradáveis e ainda ficar esperando uma resposta. Era ousada e firme como a okaa-san deles, tinha que admitir, mas ainda sim não o trouxera de volta a vida. Uma vida plena e vivida de verdade, ultimamente ele apenas passava, existia. E nada mais.

Após ajeitar toda a papelada ele a guardou no canto da mesa e se levantou, suas pernas estralaram e doeram por ficar na mesma posição por varias horas. Abriu a porta de correr e sentiu a claridade afetar seus olhos, os esfregou um pouco para se acostumar com tal luz. Em seguida caminhou lentamente pela varanda cumprida que cercava toda a parte de trás da mansão enorme onde morava.

No caminho cruzou com alguns empregados que se curvaram em sua presença, mas que foram ignorados pelo general. Seus passos faziam barulho na madeira bem limpa e brilhosa, mais a frente encontrou uma jovem de cabelos curtos e rosas dona de um olhar esverdeado que causou euforia em seu sobrinho mais novo: Uchiha Sasuke.

Seu nome era Haruno Sakura filha de um camponês que ao se endividar deu a própria filha como pagamento, o sobrinho mais novo vibrou com tal oferta e aceitou rápido. Durante a noite era possível escutar os gritos da rosada em meio aos lampejos de desejo do sobrinho.

- Onde está Sasuke? – perguntou ele ao se aproximar dela que rapidamente se levantou e se curvou, pelo menos ela sabia onde era o lugar dela.

- Treinando Madara-sama – disse Sakura, o rosto belo continha uma marca roxa provavelmente causada por Sasuke.

Madara assentiu e continuou caminhando. Os Uchiha era um clã que vem ganhando fama e poder, eles as vezes emprestavam dinheiro as pessoas que eram mais necessitadas, mas assim como eram emprestadas eles deveriam pagar a quantia de volta. Caso contrario seriam punidos ou até mesmo expulsos da vila. Apesar de Hashirama ser o Hokage, Madara também tinha certa autoridade na vila não era atoa que era o braço direito de Senju Hashirama.

Após andar alguns metros Madara logo chegou ao dojo da mansão onde mesmo do lado de fora era capaz de escutar barulhos de farpas trocadas entre katanas. Ao entrar viu Sasuke e Itachi, seus sobrinhos e filhos de Mikoto, lutando. A luta era assistida por Tobirama Senju e Fugaku. Era extremamente comum avistar um Senju andando pela mansão Uchiha e vice e versa.

- Trabalho demais? – perguntou Tobirama – Hashirama também costuma ficar horas dentro do escritório assinando pilhas de papeis – comentou.

- Não veio aqui apenas para ver uma luta entre meus sobrinhos, não é? – disse Madara.

- Lie – sorriu de lado – Como disse Hashirama anda bem ocupado, então pediu que viesse... Precisamos conversar e isso inclui eles também – disse apontando a cabeça aos sobrinhos dele.

Após o pequeno treino todos se encaminharam para a sala de Madara, a sala era um cômodo de tamanho médio continha somente uma mesinha pequena e baixa onde os papeis do Uchiha ainda estavam organizados no canto, um potinho com tinta e a pena repousada ao lado. Uma lamparina japonesa para as noite em que ficava ali dentro.

Ao entrarem sentaram todos de frente a Madara que estava sozinho de um lado.

- Do que se trata sua visita? – perguntou Madara sem muito animo.

- Como sabe Hashirama enviou uma carta direcionada ao líder do clã Hyuuga no qual vive no país da água, pelo que fiquei sabendo o mesmo ainda não tem dinheiro o suficiente para nos pagar.

- Pelo que sei esse clã deve aos Senju, os Uchiha não tem nada haver com isso – comentou Itachi.

- Hai, mas segundo a Mizukage os Hyuuga estão indo de mal a pior – comentou o Senju – Então meu irmão quer você me acompanhe até a vila da nevoa para que possamos negociar, o plano de meu irmão é fazê-los seus subordinados – contou.

- Meus subordinados? – Madara estreitou os olhos.

- O clã Hyuuga contem uma linhagem forte assim como os Uchiha e os Senju, tendo a ajuda deles a vila da folha ficaria ainda mais forte – disse – Concordo com meu irmão nisso, mas não vai ser fácil convencer Hiashi Hyuuga. Dizem que ele é muito cabeça dura e orgulhoso também – disse Tobirama.

- Podemos chantageá-lo – sugeriu Sasuke e Madara assentiu concordando.

- Vamos pensar no que fazer quando chegarmos, preciso ver pessoalmente como é esse tal de Hiashi para tomar uma decisão primeiro – disse o Uchiha – Diga a Hashirama que aceito a "missão", quando partiremos?

- Dentro de dois dias – respondeu Tobirama se levantando assim como os outros.

- Então nos vemos daqui dois dias – falou tendo o assentimento do Senju.

_- o.O.o – _

_*_**Dois Dias Depois**_* - País da Nevoa _

A viagem fora cansativa e tudo o que ele queria era deitar um pouco, havia parado noite passada para acampar e continuar do dia seguinte, mas como sempre os fantasmas do passado vinham lhe assombrar sempre que fechava os olhos. Passara a noite em claro tendo a compania dos lobos em meio a floresta do País da Água.

Logo que deixaram o território do País do Fogo Madara sentiu a temperatura do clima mudar, a vila da nevoa ficava em um ponto onde a nevoa era densa, mas também o frio predominava na maior parte do ano. O vento gelado batia em seu rosto chocando-se com intensidade, mas ele não sentia sendo que seu rosto devia estar dormente por causa do frio.

Mas apesar do vento gelado o céu brilhava intensamente nas cores alaranjadas, o fim de tarde estava chegando e a vila já era vista por eles. Atiçaram os cavalos os forçando a andarem mais rápidos e logo ultrapassaram o portão, a visita deles já estava avisada aos ninjas sentinelas que guardavam o portão. Percorreram a vila toda até que finalmente chegaram ao prédio da Mizukage.

A mesma quando avistou Madara naquele belo cavalo negro deixou-se ser tomada por uma euforia jamais sentida, era fato que ela sentia-se atraída por ele e já perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara o seduzi-lo. Nem que fosse para somente uma noite, mas era sempre rejeitada. Ela sabia das historia do passado dele, porém aquilo a excitava ainda mais. Ela via o general Uchiha como uma alma que clamava por amor e o calor dos braços de uma mulher. E quem melhor do que **ela **para proporcionar esse calor?

- General, a quanto tempo – disse Mei descendo as escadas coberta por pequenas poças de água causadas da chuva de mais cedo.

Educado Madara pegou a mão dela e a beijou. Um beijo casto e recluso. Depois o restante fez a mesma coisa.

- Não conheço estes dois – apontou para os sobrinhos do Uchiha.

- São meus sobrinhos, Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi – disse Madara os apresentando.

- Muito prazer rapazes, sou Mei Terumi a Mizukage da vila da nevoa – disse Mei se curvando – Vamos entrando creio que estejam com frio – disse ela subindo as escadas e adentrando o prédio que também era a mansão da família dela.

Com certeza o lado de dentro era mil vezes melhor. E mais aconchegante. O calor tomava conta do lado dentro daquele prédio. Mei acompanhada de um rapaz de tapa olho os encaminhava pelos corredores bem limpos e bem arrumados/decorados. Logo o rapaz abre uma porta e entram em uma sala que compunha de uma mesa retangular grande, provavelmente para umas dez pessoas.

Ela estava repleta de comida e bebida quente, as janelas fechadas, mas as cortinas bem abertas para que pudessem ver a beleza da vila.

- Preparei um banquete, espero que gostem – disse Mei sentando-se na ponta.

O restante se sentou ficando Madara e Tobirama de um lado e Sasuke e Itachi do outro, os ninjas que os acompanharam sentaram-se nas outras cadeiras. Sem cerimônia começaram a comer, mas logo o assunto principal da visita deles veio a mesa.

- Que assunto o Hokage tem para tratar com Hiashi? – quis saber Mei.

- Meu irmão quer cobrar a divida que o clã Hyuuga tem com os Senju, irei propor um acordo e espero que Hiashi-sama aceite – disse Tobirama.

- Lamente desencorajá-lo, mas Hiashi não é um homem fácil – comentou dando um gole em seu chá bem quente – Ele tem se tornado um homem difícil nesses últimos anos – suspirou – Ah acho que a morte da esposa o abalou muito. Pobre meninas – comentou por ultimo.

- Meninas? – comentou Sasuke sem notar que havia falado alto demais.

- Hai – disse – Hiashi tem duas filhas, mas... – disse encarando a mesa – Hiashi até mesmo já castigou a chibatas a filha mais velha, por não respeitá-lo.

Tobirama estreitou os olhos, enquanto que Madara fitou seu prato. Ele era um home cruel e sabia disso, mas jamais castigaria uma mulher a não ser que o desacato dela fosse grave. Mas chicotear a própria filha? Aquilo era demais até mesmo para ele.

- Bem que tipo de proposta que fazer? – perguntou ela saindo da melancolia.

- Hashirama acredita que pode fazê-los voltar a ter a fama que tiveram um dia se eles aceitarem se aliar a nós – disse o Senju terminando de comer.

- Entendo – disse somente – Então desejo-lhes boa sorte, irão precisar – falou.

_/ *** /_

Mais tarde naquela noite os criados de Mei levou cada uma em direção ao seu respectivos quartos, iriam até o clã Hyuuga pela manha. Madara adentrou seu quarto logo depois do criado.

O quarto era amplo, continha uma cama redonda contendo uma coberta grossa para a noite fria. Um tapete grande a frente e algumas almofadas pelo chão, parecia até um quarto indiano. Logo mais a frente uma sacada, as janelas todas fechadas e a porta da varanda de seu quarto também. Do lado de fora era possível perceber que o vento havia aumentado.

- Espero que esteja do agrado do senhor – disse o criado antes de sair em seguida.

Madara andou pelo quarto e retirou a armadura vermelha e depois a blusa negra que vestia por baixo, estava realmente exausto. Deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto por alguns segundos antes de fechar os olhos e ficar completamente na penumbra.

Porém seu adorado silencio parecia ter sido tirado dele ao sentir algo roçar bem levemente em seu dorso nu. Ao abrir os olhos encontrou a bela imagem de Mei que estava sensual, claro somente para ele.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo – disse Mei maliciosa – Ainda bem que acordou.

Madara, porém nada disse, sentou-se na cama e passou a mão no pescoço sentindo o incomodo lhe dominar.

- Está tenso – disse ela massageando seus ombros largos e algumas vezes descendo para os braços bem trabalhados.

Na verdade o corpo todo do Uchiha era bem trabalhado, apesar de ser alto Madara tinha um belo corpo e a Mizukage sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer dos pés a cabeça só de imaginá-lo totalmente nu. Queria explorar os segredos daquele homem e ter aquele corpo colado ao ser, caso contrario acabaria morrendo.

Por alguns minutos ele a deixou massagear seus ombros, realmente estavam tensos e ela tinha ótimas mãos. Mas não eram aquelas que ele queria por seu corpo, a muito ele não sentia um desejo por uma mulher. Não era que não sentisse desejo, quando a necessidade falava mais alto Madara se aliviava em um ponto muito freqüentado em Konoha.

A dona era uma mulher e ex-ninja medica. O desespero de Hashirama, já que a mesma é sobrinha dele. Mas enfim aquilo não vinha ao caso naquele momento.

Fora as freqüentações naquele bordel de Tsunade, ele não tinha nenhuma feição por mulher alguma. Após o ato sexual voltava para casa e esperava até que a vontade lhe consumisse por completo.

- Melhor ir se deitar, amanha teremos um dia cheio – disse ele Madara retirando suas mãos de cima dele.

Mei o encarou confusa.

- Tobirama acha que seria bom você vir conosco – falou se levantando e a encarando.

- Bom, não vejo por que não – sorriu ela de lado.

Apesar do sorriso simpático que mostrava por dentro Mei estava perplexa, usara a melhor roupa que tinha e o melhor sorriso, porém o homem a sua frente nem parecia ter sentido nada.

Madara tinha que admitir que Mei era extremamente bonita e atraente e usando aquela roupa minúscula branca quase que transparente deixaria qualquer homem louco. Por mais que sentisse seu corpo chamar por ela e querer se afundar nele, ainda não sentia sua sanidade ir embora. Afinal sua necessidade já havia sido saciada dois dias atrás no bordel de Tsunade.

O Uchiha sabia perfeitamente bem que Mei tentaria de tudo, mas ele não a queria.

- Bom, boa noite então – disse Mei se levantando da cama e dando uma ultima olhada para ele que apenas a fitava seriamente, apesar de achar que aquela era uma expressão natural dele.

Após fechar a porta do quarto Madara suspirou, já sentia o incomodo na calça, mas nada que o levasse a cometer uma loucura. Sabendo que não conseguiria dormir Madara se encaminhou em direção a varanda, abriu a porta que fez um pequeno ranger e avistou a bela vista que tinha da cidade.

Constatou que o prédio da Mizukage e mansão dela também, ficava no centro da vila dando uma vista privilegiada de todos os ângulos. E foi admirando essa paisagem que Madara avistou uma cena um tanto chamativa para ele.

Em meio à rua a frente do prédio Mizukage uma garota passou correndo as pressas e logo depois dois homens apareceram a seguindo. O Uchiha estreitou os olhos e sem pensar duas vezes pulou da sacada sem se importar em estar sem camisa. Pulando de um telhado a outro ele foi acompanhando os homens que ainda corriam atrás da pobre garota.

Depois de um tempo correndo ele viu a menina entrar em um outra rua e para o azar dela era um beco sem saída, os dois homens esboçavam sorrisos psicóticos e maliciosos para cima dela já que seu quimono que estava sujo devido a lama que se formara nas ruas; causas pela chuva daquele dia. Além de que parte de seu ombro estava a mostra.

Com medo ela se encolheu e esperou a hora de ser agarrada por eles e ser violentada, porém segundos silencio se passou e ao olhar na direção dos dois homens ela apenas viu um... Porém seu medo não diminuiu.

O homem a sua frente a fazia sentir medo com somente aquela postura imponente, seu olhar era frio como o clima da vila naquele momento, senão mais. E o fato dele estar sem camisa a deixou ainda mais apavorada, por um segundo chegou a engolir em seco. Um tremor invadiu seu corpo quando ele se aproximou e esticou a mão para que pegasse.

- Não vou lhe machucar – disse ele e aquela voz grossa e rouca dele causou um outro tremor no pequeno corpo dela.

Madara a encarava minuciosamente, os olhos perolados dela chamaram sua atenção. O medo estampado neles foi esquecido pelo mesmo, não era atoa que aqueles homens queriam ela. A menina diante de si era um verdadeiro anjo e nem mesmo Mei com todas aquelas curvas chamativas era tão bela e delicada como aquela garota.

A pele branca sob a luz do luar a deixaram ainda mais bonita, em toda sua vida jamais vira algo tão belo como ela.

Receosa a menina pegou a mão dele que era quente e grande comparado a sua, o medo ainda tomava cada canto de seu ser, mas o tremor já havia passado.

- Se machucou? – perguntou ele, e a menina ainda tomada pelo pavor de sua presença apenas conseguiu assentir – Como se chama?

- H-Hinata – disse, Madara a olhou e notou a falta do sobrenome. Porém achou melhor não perguntar, a coitada já estava amedrontada se fizesse mais perguntas era capaz dela sair correndo por ai de novo.

- Mora muito longe daqui? – perguntou ele.

- L-Lie – disse e depois de respirar fundo ela tornou a falar – Posso ir a-andando – respondeu agarrando o pacote que estava em suas mãos e passando por Madara.

Antes de sair definitivamente do beco Hinata ainda se virou para ele e se curvando disse:

- A-Arigatou! – falou saindo correndo novamente.

Madara ainda permaneceu alguns segundos ali imóvel, apenas olhando o nada enquanto sentia o vento balançar seus fios negros.

Notas Finais: _Bom, eu não tinha a intensão de postar outra fic Madahina por agora, queria terminar a outra para assim poder postar esta, mas como não consigo me controlar... Aí está o capitulo! kkkkkkkk___

_Se perceberam essa fic é um pouco mais seria que a outra e mais pesada, mas ainda sim cheios de emoções fortes e temas delicados e sem falar que aqui terá mais momentos quentes do que na outra fic que é postada no Nyah e Socialspirit! kkkkk___

_Os capítulos dessa fanfic serão menores e pode ser que demore também ja que tenho outra fic em andamento! Mas fiquem calmos que mesmo demorando eu posto! kkk Quem acompanha a outra fanfic sabe! XD__  
__Espero que tenham gostado e qualquer duvida é só perguntarem nos reviews! ;)___

_Aqui está o link da outra fic Madahina que ainda estou escrevendo: .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-naruto-moonlight-1579284___

_Bjos! _


	2. Chapter 2 - Little girl terrified

_Boa Leitura! _

_Vila da Nevoa – Clã Hyuuga _

Não era de seu costume acordar tarde como naquele dia, mas ultimamente quanto mais tarde acordasse melhor era. Como toda manha quando acordava duas criadas iam até seu quarto e a ajudavam a se arrumar, com ajuda vestiu seu quimono branco adornado de tonalidade dourada nas mangas e na barra do mesmo. Seu cabelo como sempre ficava solto, após se arrumar as criadas trouxeram seu café da manha.

Ela já não tomava mais café da manha na sala de jantar como antes, fora proibida de muitas coisas desde que soubera a verdade... De uma maneira trágica e dolorosa.

Há quatro anos atrás Hyuuga Emi teve uma doença terminal e em seus últimos suspiros deixou escapar um segredo que pos em risco a vida de sua adorada filha Hinata. Emi revelara que havia traído Hiashi com seu irmão Hizashi e que Hinata era filha dele e como conseqüência era irmã de Neji, por parte de pai. Aquilo devastou Hiashi que após o enterro da mulher se afastou de Hinata, expulsou Neji do clã e se isolou de todos.

Hanabi fora proibida de passar mais de duas horas por dia com Hinata, os dias alegres que a morena tinha agora eram nublados e cheios de tempestades. Quando se encontrava com Hiashi o mesmo lhe dirigia um olhar serio e cheio de repulsa. Hinata também fora proibida de muita coisa.

Não podia comer na sala de jantar com Hiashi e Hanabi, não podia ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele e a irmã, quando o visse era obrigada a se curvar em respeito e estava proibida de chamá-lo de pai. Para ela o Hyuuga devia ser chamado de Hiashi-sama. E assim se passaram quatro anos, quatro e longos anos.

Nesse tempo o clã Hyuuga foi decaindo, a medida que Hiashi se trancava no escritório o clã se despencava. Com o tempo o clã passou a depender de um clã ainda mais poderoso e que vinha ganhando nome e força em todo o lugar. Tanto que o país da nevoa onde a Mizukage Mei Terumi governava era aliada do país do fogo, mas precisamente da vila da Folha.

O clã citado se chama: Uchiha. Um clã de guerreiros e guerreiras cujo poder era inigualável, claro que tinham aliança com o clã Senju no qual vivia também na vila da folha. Sendo que o ex-líder dos Senju era agora Hokage, e o irmão dele líder do clã.

Hinata mastigava devagar, mas mesmo com mastigadas contadas ela acabou logo e então as criadas saíram do quarto. Novamente ela estava só, não estranhara e nem mesmo reclamara. Afinal já estava acostumada. Seus dias se resumiam a andar pelo clã, mas andara evitando já que a noticias que ela era uma bastarda filha de uma mulher sem escrúpulos se espalhou rapidamente pelo clã.

O único que poderia dar forças a ela era Neji, mas este já não se encontrava mais ali.

Ela estava só e agora teria que aprender a se virar e a ser forte por conta própria. Seus passos eram lentos e calmos, saiu da mansão tomando o cuidado para não esbarrar com Hiashi. Por sorte não o encontrara e seguiu seu caminho até os fundos da mansão. Ao sair sentiu o ar puro que exalava o lado de fora, diferente do de dentro da mansão.

Sem demora Hinata andou pela trilha que havia logo adiante e dava em direção ao jardim afastado do clã, poderia ir até lá sem se preocupar, afinal Hiashi não importava com nada que ela fizesse contanto que o obedecesse como devia. Enquanto caminhava ela deslizava os dedos pelos fios lisos e ficava perdida em pensamentos, ao levantar o braço Hinata avistou as marcas de pequenos cortes.

Cortes nos quais ela mesma causou, depois de um ano após a morte de sua mãe Hinata não agüentando conviver com tanto rancor por parte de Hiashi tentou tirar a própria vida, mas fora salva por Hanabi que a achou caída no chão de seu quarto e com a ajuda da governanta que era a única além de sua irmã que dava um pouco de amor, a ajudaram a sobreviver.

Lembrara também que levara uma bronca de Hiashi por causa disso, mesmo sem saber como ele descobriu, da pior forma possível ele disse a ela que jamais poderia morrer. Sendo filha de quem era devia ficar nesta Terra e pagar pelos pecados de sua mãe, aquilo a machucou como nunca e pensou que fosse morrer com as facas invisíveis que acertavam seu coração.

- Bu! – gritou Hanabi atrás dela fazendo somente Hinata dar um pequeno sobressalto – Ah não tem graça assustar você – comentou emburrada.

- O que faz aqui? Não devia me seguir, se Hiashi-sama te pegar comigo vai se dar mau e eu também – avisou olhando para os lados.

- Não ligo, passo muito pouco tempo com você – comentou tristonha – Que tal fazermos uma coroa ou pulseiras de flores? Como nos velhos tempos? – sorriu, mas ao contrario do que esperava a morena a sua frente não deu nenhum sorriso.

- Não quero causar problemas para você, onegai – pediu em um pedido claro como água de que queria que fosse embora.

Hanabi abaixou a cabeça e sem dizer nada se despediu da irmã mais velha... E novamente estava _sozinha. _Retomou seu rumo e após subir alguns degraus ela enfim pode ver o enorme campo aberto onde flores de varias cores, havia algumas arvores por perto e foi para uma delas que Hinata se dirigiu.

Ao chegar sentou-se para descansar, o sol naquele horário começava a ficar quente e ela queria aproveitar enquanto o mesmo ainda estava ali já que no país onde vivia nevava ou fica frio pelo menos dez meses por ano apesar de às vezes ficar o ano todo. E qualquer pontinha de calor ela queria aproveitar.

Sentada e rodeada por flores pequeninas ela as pegou e logo começou a fazer uma pequena pulseira de flores, desde que sua mãe morrera ela tem feito varias dessas. Quando a mesma ainda era viva costumava ir a até aquele campo para fazer coroas e pulseiras, e quando elas ficavam murchas faziam uma nova. E assim Hinata tem sobrevivido desde que descobrira a verdade.

Enquanto sua delicada mão se ocupava com as flores pequeninas que pegava Hinata sem perceber deixou-se voar para bem longe, em uma lembrança de noite passada. Aquele olhar ônix ainda não tinha saído de sua mente, tanto que acabara sonhando com ele e com o toque de suas mãos. Ele tinha um toque quente apesar de em seu olhar viver uma frieza sem igual. Nem mesmo Hiashi tinha aquele olhar tão frio.

Mas assim como lembrara dele ela acabou lembrando da bronca que levara de seu pai, ele havia ordenado que ela saísse para comprar uma nova garrafa de saque. Era tarde para uma menina como ela sair sozinha e mesmo correndo o risco ela aceitou, ou era isso ou era apanhar. Nunca sentiu tanto medo como naquele momento... Se ele não tivesse aparecido, o que teria acontecido com ela?

Pensando nisso Hinata deixou seus olhos lagrimejarem, provavelmente ainda estaria lá naquele beco jogada a traças após servir de diversão para eles. Seu corpo deu outro tremor só de pensar nas atrocidades que poderiam ter feito com ela se aquele homem não tivesse a salvado. O 'obrigado' que falou não fora o suficiente para agradecer, mas também não tinha como agradecer de outro jeito.

De repente ela simplesmente não teve mais vontade de continuar com as coroas de flores, as deixou ao seu lado e pousou as mãos no colo. Uma leve brisa balançou seus cabelos e fez cócegas em sua bochecha, em seguida uma de suas mãos foi em direção a curva do seu pescoço onde havia uma marca. Havia uma escrita ali com o nome "CHAKRA", Hinata a ganhou logo depois de receber as novas ordens que deveria seguir.

Hiashi ordenou que drenassem seu chakra a impossibilitando de usá-lo, nem mesmo o Byakugan ela poderia usar caso contrario aquela marca a machucaria. Agora ela era uma simples garota. Diferente dos outros clãs onde as mulheres não podem lutar apesar de saber, no clã Hyuuga as mulheres também faziam parte da guarda da vila e lutavam ao lado da Mizukage.

- Senhorita Hinata! – ouviu a governanta lhe chamar, ao se aproximar viu que ela estava ofegante.

- Aconteceu algo Hanna? – perguntou.

- Vim avisar que já está na hora do almoço e... A Mizukage está aqui e ela está acompanhada – falou.

- O que ela quer?

- Não sei, mas acho que tem haver com as dividas... Pois um dos homens que estava com ela é o senhor Tobirama Senju – disse.

Hinata se levantou e ficou apreensiva, havia escutado Hiashi conversar com os conselheiros uma vez que provavelmente os Senju iriam cobrar a divida que eles tinham e temia por isso. Se perdessem o clã estariam acabados e agora a Mizukage estava ali também, boa coisa não estava acontecendo.

_- o.O.o –_

Ao contrario do clã Uchiha que era bem arrumado e organizado, sem falar da beleza que aquele lugar tinha apesar da imponência do lugar o clã Hyuuga ganhava em quesito beleza. As arvores Sakura estavam por toda parte e algumas pétalas também, sem falar da mansão que era bem arrumada e tinha um leve aroma de incenso. Foram recebidos pela governanta da mansão, e logo foram guiados por um corredor sem muita iluminação.

A governanta abriu uma porta revelando uma sala ampla e grande para a opinião de Madara, havia um altar logo a frente onde se encontrava um homem sentado sobre suas próprias pernas e enterrando suas mãos nas mangas do quimono. Ao lado dele duas pessoas uma de casa lado. Provavelmente era seus conselheiros.

- Boa Tarde Hiashi-sama – disse Mei ao adentrar a sala.

- Não vejo quão boa ela poderia ser com a visita desagradável de certas pessoas – disse Hiashi.

Mei por outro lado suspirou e fitou Tobirama.

- Bem, deixe-me fazer as apresentações – começou ela novamente – Senju Tobirama você já conhece, esses sãos Uchiha Madara e seus sobrinhos: Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi.

Hiashi se limitou somente a acenar com a cabeça, logo depois sentaram-se diante dele tomando certa distancia.

- Espero que o que quer que tenham vindo fazer aqui, sejam o mais breve possível – disse o líder – A presença de vocês incomoda meu povo.

- Não teríamos que fazer visitas freqüentes se nos pagasse Hiashi – disse Tobirama serio – Meu irmão está sendo muito paciente com você, por mim já teríamos posto esse clã a baixo.

- E depois dizem que não são adeptos a atos de violência – debochou ele.

Madara apenas se mantinha calado e estreitava os olhos para Hiashi que se mantinha de olhar firme para Tobirama, realmente Hashirama era um homem muito paciente.

- Então a visita é sobre a divida – comentou um dos conselheiros e Hiashi suspirou.

- Meu irmão está disposto a negociar com você Hiashi – contou o senju.

- E por que ele não veio? – quis saber o líder.

- Meu irmão agora é Hokage da vila da folha e tem muitos afazeres ainda mais que estamos terminando de recuperar a vila devido aos ataques que tivemos – contou o Senju tentando controlar a raiva, sua vontade naquele momento era segurar o pescoço daquele Hyuuga.

- Nós entendemos Tobirama-sama – disse o segundo conselheiro. Pelo jeito eles faziam de tudo para contornar qualquer conflito que Hiashi queria causar – Qual a proposta de Hokage-sama?

- Meu irmão gostaria de fazer um pacto, na verdade uma aliança entre os Hyuuga e os Uchiha – apontou para Madara – Nós achamos que sua linhagem pode ser bem aproveitada, posso assim dizer. Se aceitar a divida poderá ser esquecida, mas terão que obedecer as ordens do líder e general Uchiha Madara.

Um sorriso sarcástico cresceu nos lábios finos do líder Hyuuga.

- Então querem nos fazer de capachos? – riu sarcasticamente – Não acha que seu irmão está sendo muito ousado em oferecer uma oferta nojenta como esta?

- Hiashi! – ralhou a conselheira, a única mulher entres dois homens.

- Hiashi sugiro que pense melhor, o clã precisa de ajuda e eles querem ajudar – falou Mei, Hiashi apenas riu de novo.

- E você está nessa somente para se livrar de mim – falou.

- Estou pensando no clã inteiro e nas suas filhas também! Eu era amiga de Emi e prometi fazer o melhor para as meninas – falou a Mizukage.

- Filha! Tenho apenas uma filha! Aquela bastarda não faz parte da família Hyuuga – disse Hiashi com amargura e Madara viu a senhora ao lado dele abaixar a cabeça.

Mei também fez a mesma coisa e Tobirama soube que as coisas estavam pior do que pensava.

- Vale a pena sacrificar seu clã por conta de uma divida que você mesmo causou? E sua filha mais velha? Quando ela assumir o clã...

- Ela não vai assumir o clã nunca! Viverei o suficiente para que Hanabi atinja a maior idade e assuma o clã no meu lugar – disse ele firmemente.

- Já chega Hiashi! – gritou a idosa – Você está trazendo desgraça ao clã por culpa de um ressentimento bobo – ralhou ela novamente.

- Bobo? O que sua filha fez comigo foi digno? Fui enganado por ela durante anos – disse.

Os dois brigavam como se estivessem somente eles naquele cômodo, Tobirama já havia bufado varias vezes e Mei suspirava decepcionada.

- Continuar com essa reunião não vai nos levar a nada – disse Madara a Mizukage.

- Hiashi Hyuuga! – chamou Tobirama antes que a Terumi fizesse qualquer coisa – Estou sendo paciente e meu irmão também, de sua reposta e dependendo dela decidirei o que fazer.

- Está me ameaçando Senju? – desafiou ele.

- Estou dando uma escolha – disse – Se aceitar esquecemos a divida, mas se recusar tomaremos esse clã a força – disse o Senju se levantando e olhando desafiadoramente para o líder a sua frente.

Até que fim ele tomara uma atitude, pensou Madara. Quase que ELE disse aquilo já que seus pensamentos eram os mesmos que os do Senju.

- Te darei até o anoitecer de hoje para pensar e sugiro que pense melhor – falou Tobirama.

**- o.O.o –**

Calada em seu quarto Hinata lia um livro, almoça na cozinha como todos os dias e depois sem ter nada para fazer subiu e lá ficou. Estava sentada perto da janela sentindo o sol que ainda habitava a vila da nevoa esquentar o vidro da mesma e a ela também. Minutos depois após ler bastante Hinata avistou movimentação na parte de frente da mansão. Como a janela do seu quarto dava visão para a frente da mansão ela avistou os tais visitantes que Hanabi ficou o tempo todo falando.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se jogou no chão ficando abaixo da janela, seu coração tornou a bater fortemente ao vê-lo. Um dos visitantes desconhecidos era o homem que lhe salvara noite passada. O livro em suas mãos se encontrava jogado em qualquer pagina aberta e virado para o chão, quando sentiu o coração se acalmar ela se arriscou a olhar novamente pela janela. Ousou mostrar somente os olhos na janela, o suficiente para conseguir ver a frente da mansão.

Ele ainda estava lá conversando com um homem de cabelos brancos e a Mizukage. Sem saber o porque sua respiração se tornou falha e novamente seu peito parecia que ia rasgar, ela nem mesmo o vira pessoalmente de novo e já sentia daquele jeito. Era incrível como a presença dele causava danos nela.

Madara que conversava com Tobirama e Mei sobre o comportamento nada receptivo do líder Hyuuga sentiu algo em suas costas, deixou de prestar atenção na conversa e olhou rumo a uma janela grande com as cortinas abertas. Estreitou os olhos, mas nada viu ali. Provavelmente era coisa da cabeça dele. Depois de terminarem de conversar saíram do clã acompanhados da governanta que novamente os acompanhou.

Mas antes de sair Mei se virou para a governanta e fez uma pergunta:

- Como está Hinata? – perguntou Mei docemente, o nome fez Madara se virar também, mas discretamente.

A governanta por outro lado abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem – respondeu somente e ali Mei entendeu o recado.

Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios e Madara estreitou os olhos, conhecia aquele nome. Seria ela então uma das filhas do Hiashi? Pensou ele. Uma onda tomou conta de seu corpo quando a vontade de vê-la novamente lhe dominou. E aquilo por algum motivo o incomodou. Desde quando ansiava por ver alguma garota ou mulher? Sem dar mais atenção as duas ele voltou a caminhar ao lado de seus sobrinhos.

No quarto Hinata ainda observava cuidadosamente o general, a armadura vermelha lhe caia muito bem ela tinha que admitir. Os cabelos longos e repicados dando-lhe um ar de rebeldia também eram bem atraentes ela pensou, era impossível não parar de olhá-lo. Seu coração parecia que sair pela boca só de vê-lo de longe, pensou no que aconteceria se o visse cara a cara novamente.

Corou com tal pensando e voltou a sentar-se no chão encostando-se a parede atrás de si, abraçou as próprias pernas e sorriu minimamente. Era a primeira vez em anos que sorria daquele jeito, era a primeira vez que sentia uma euforia como aquela e a vontade de vê-lo novamente tomou conta de si. Levantou-se e foi em direção a sua cama onde se deitou ainda mantendo aquele sorriso bobo nos lábios e assim acabou adormecendo.

_- o.O.o – _

- Senhorita Hinata – escutou alguém lhe chamar bem ao fundo do maravilhoso sonho que tinha, não queria acordar – Senhorita! – sentiu ser balançada levemente, mas o suficiente para despertar.

Ao abrir os olhos encontrou com a governanta Hanna. Um sorriso terno brotou dos lábios da mulher já de idade.

- Gomen por acordá-la, mas já é quase noite e seu banho já está pronto – disse Hanna.

Hinata se esticou e sentou-se em seguida.

- Estava sorrindo tão belamente senhorita Hinata – disse Hanna que também sorria.

- E-Eu estava s-sorrindo? – gaguejou, afinal o motivo do sorriso enquanto dormia era que em seus sonhos aquele homem misterioso habitava nele.

- Hai, há tempos que não vejo u sorriso nesses lábios rosados – disse – Gosto quando sorri, você tem o mesmo sorriso que sua mãe – contou e Hinata abriu mais o sorriso.

Hanna levou Hinata até o banheiro que era composto por uma banheira grande, o chão era de piso liso e branco, a banheira também era de cor clara com detalhes em azuis claros. Havia uma janela atrás da banheira onde era possível ver um pedaço do jardim da mansão.

Hanna ajudou a menina a tirar a roupa e assim Hinata pode entrar na banheira, ao sentir a temperatura da água o corpo da pequena estremeceu. Estava quente e agradável, ao sentar na banheira deixando a água bater até abaixo de seus ombros ela olhou para a janela. Apesar de ser final de tarde e o céu estar em uma mistura de laranja e azul dava para ver que o tempo estava fechado anunciando que uma chuva chegaria.

- O sol foi embora de novo – disse ela com pesar, não gostava muito do frio.

Para ela os dias frios eram melancólicos e solitários, fora em um dia frio e costumeiro que sua mãe falecera e a deixara a mercê de Hiashi que agora não era mais seu pai e um homem amargurado e que descontava a raiva e frustrações em cima dela que não tinha culpa de nada.

Mas ela também já chegou a culpar a mãe por te-la deixado e permitido que Hiashi fizesse o que quisesse. Ainda podia sentir e ouvir o barulho dos chicotes em suas costas. Hanna que observava as feições da menina sentiu a mesma dor, era obrigada a assistir as sessões de tortura que Hiashi a fazia passar tanto física quanto psicológicas.

Com calma Hanna começou a lavar o cabelo longo e índigo dela, após lavado a ajudou no banho e depois a enrolou na toalha branca. Após se enxugar direito Hinata vestiu um quimono simples e que se dividia em duas partes, era a blusa e uma saia longa. A blusa era branca e a saia de cor azulada. Calçou as sapatilhas de cor azul e detalhes dourados, um presente de sua mãe. Deixou os cabelos longos e então saiu do banheiro e junto de Hanna andou em direção a cozinha onde o jantar seria servido para ela.

Porém quando Hinata estava prestes a se sentar Hiashi aparece na cozinha deixando todos apreensivos, até mesmo Hinata que se levantou e curvou-se diante dele. Mas como sempre o que ganhou fora um olhar de reprovação.

- Quero falar com você, _Hinata – _disse ele pronunciando o nome da menina com certo desdém.

Hinata rapidamente assentiu e o seguiu silenciosamente, Hanna começou a rezar torcendo para que não acontecesse nada com a pobre menina.

Silenciosamente Hiashi abriu a porta de correr que separava a sala de sua sala particular, Hinata entrou logo depois dele e fechou a mesma. Escutou um suspiro do líder Hyuuga e esperou até que ele falasse.

- Eu poderia conversar com _você _como converso com qualquer pessoa nesse clã, mas sabe que as coisas já não são como eram antes – falou – Fiquei sabendo que tem passado mais tempo do que o combinado com Hanabi. Sabe que não é boa influencia para sua irmã – virou-se para ela e a encarou com aqueles olhares de desprezo.

- Gomen...

Tão baixo ela respondeu tão rápido sentiu o rosto esquentar pela bofetada que recebera do pai, o tapa lhe atingiu em cheio e Hinata caiu no chão de madeira. Mesmo tendo a bochecha ardendo não ousou levar a mão até o local, sabia que acabaria ganhando outro por demonstrar fraqueza. Um Hyuuga que se prezasse jamais sentiria dor por um ferimento.

- Mostre educação menina – disse ele.

- Gomen Hiashi-sama! – disse alto enquanto se sentava sobre as próprias pernas.

- Melhor assim – falou – Hanabi está sendo treinada e provavelmente irá assumir o clã mais cedo do que o esperado, não irei esperar a maioridade dela chegar... Creio que com dezesseis anos ela já poderá assumir o clã – falou – E quando este dia chegar... Você irá embora dessa clã – falou a olhando tão friamente que ela sentiu sua pele esfriar por completo.

- Ir... Ir embora? Mas para onde eu vou? – perguntou sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de aflição ou desespero.

- Isso é problema seu, mas aqui no distrito você não pode ficar – disse ele – Hanabi será uma líder respeitada e com você na sombra dela ira manchar essa fama a muito conquistada. Creio que entende, não é?

- H-Hai Hiashi-sama – disse abaixando a cabeça.

Do outro lado da porta se encontrava a menina da conversa, a irmã de Hinata... Hanabi. Ao ouvir o pai dizer que a irmã teria que ir embora entrou em pânico, não queria ficar longe de Hinata. Queria ela ao lado dela como eram quando a Emi era viva ainda. Queria os dias alegres de volta. E foi pensando nisso que invadiu a sala abrindo as portas com força e gritou.

- Não pode fazer isso! – gritou ao entrar, o grito foi escutado da cozinha e as empregadas já temiam o pior.

- Não ouse se intrometer em minhas decisões Hanabi – disse Hiashi serio.

- Você disse que Hinata terá que ir embora quando eu me tornar líder, mas não se esqueça de que quando EU for líder o clã terá que aceitar minhas decisões! E eu decidirei que Hinata permanecera no clã! – disse ao berros.

- Pare de se comportar como uma criança mimada Hanabi, sabe muito bem que Hinata não é digna de ser uma Hyuuga... – gritou de volta.

Tomada pela raiva Hanabi ousou proferir palavras que jamais imaginou dizer.

- Queria que o senhor tivesse morrido e não a okaa-san! – gritou.

Hiashi abriu os olhos em surpresa e ódio e tomado pelo segundo sentimento levantou a mão contra a filha mais nova, porém o tapa quem recebeu fora Hinata que o segurou fortemente o impedindo de dar outro. Com força que não soube de onde achou ela o empurrou o fazendo dar alguns passos para trás.

- Como ousa?! – disse num sopro.

Ali Hinata sentia a adrenalina dominar cada veia de seu corpo amedrontado e dominado pelo clímax do momento. As empregadas escutavam tudo e depois do segundo tapa Hanna correu até a sala e seus olhos se arregalaram junto do grito que parou na garganta quando viu Hiashi pegar o chicote de couro.

- Hina-chan! – gritou Hanabi quando viu a irmã mais velha ser jogado no chão de bruços e receber a primeira chibatada do pai.

Hanabi tentou correr e impedir o pai, mas fora segurado por um ninja que era pau mandado de Hiashi. Hanabi se contorcia nos braços dele enquanto gritava e observava a irmã apanhar.

Hinata por outro lado apenas fechada os olhos enquanto sentia as costas arderem, a muito não sentia mais dor. Apenas rezava para que as chibatadas fossem poucas e que aquela tortura logo acabasse. Depois de um tempo Hinata sentiu a visão ficar turva e depois disso veio à escuridão.

_- o.O.o – _

_*__**Prédio Mizukage**__* _

A noite chegara e a impaciência de Tobirama também, Madara estava do mesmo jeito, porém não demonstrava. Mas bastava uma só palavra do Senju para que liderasse o grupo e fosse ao ataque. Tinham combinados que iriam esperar até o anoitecer e que se Hiashi não aparecesse para pagar a divida ou aceitar o acordo que Hashirama propôs iriam tomar a vila.

Mizukage estava apreensiva, não queria deixar que fizessem o que bem entendesse. Mas ainda não tinha autoridade sobre o clã Hyuuga, apesar de viveram na vila da nevoa eles eram independentes apesar de ajudá-la quando necessário. O conselho a proibiu de impedir qualquer ato por parte de Tobirama ou Madara, segundo eles Hiashi deveria aprender que havia pessoas acima dele e que ele não era um Deus como pensa.

- Esse é o limite – falou Tobirama que olhava pela janela que dava visão para a frente do prédio Mizukage – Esperei demais, Hiashi não virá – disse ele cruzando os braços.

- O que é uma pena – comentou Madara – Posso dar as ordens?

- Hai, mas eu irei com eles – disse Tobirama.

- Eu irei também – disse Mei – Ainda tenho esperança de que Hiashi mude de idéia, além do mais quero garantir a segurança daquelas meninas.

- Você é muito ingênua Mizukage – comentou Madara de olhos fechados – Itachi irá liderar o grupo. Sabe o que fazer Itachi – olhou para o sobrinho que assentiu.

- Então vamos partir agora, é um longo caminho até o distrito – disse o Senju saindo acompanhado de Itachi e Mei.

Ao saírem subiram nos cavalos enquanto que os outros ninjas foram correndo e os protegendo, Tobirama tinha todo o plano na cabeça e torcia para que o líder Hyuuga não fosse tão burro ao ponto de continuar sendo tão orgulhoso daquele jeito. Ou então iria prejudicar o clã inteiro.

_/ *** /_

*_**Clã Hyuuga **_

Apesar de a dor lhe perfurar a carne ela não sentia nada, suas costas estavam dormentes e seus olhos entre abertos fitavam a janela de seu quarto onde via a noite escura e fria. Via as arvores balançarem anunciando a chuva de mais cedo, já podia sentir o frio que fazia lá fora. Não reclamou quando sentiu o pano molhado e frio contra suas costas, Hanna com a ajuda da cozinheira carregaram Hinata até o quarto dela.

Hanabi estava trancada dentro do seu e assim como a irmã fora negada o direito de jantar. Após ser colocada na cama Hanna retirou o quimono e viu o estrago nas costas da menina. Por sorte o pano protegeu, mas ainda sim havia marcas que começavam a sangrar. Naquele momento Hinata apenas fitava a janela e se imaginava longe daquele lugar. Talvez ir embora do clã quando a irmã assumisse o mesmo não era uma má idéia, ficar longe de Hiashi e os olhares maldosos do clã fosse uma boa idéia.

Assim poderia enfim ser livre. Com tais pensamentos ela chegou a sorris minimamente e aquilo cortou o coração da pobre governanta. Se tivesse mais coragem enfrentaria Hiashi e a levaria embora, mas tinha medo da mais jovem também sofrer e por isso ainda permanecia na mansão e assistia a tudo calada.

Quando Hanna abriu a boca para falar algo uma voz sobrepujou a sua e ecoou na frente da mansão Hyuuga. Ela estreitou os olhos e Hinata ficou curiosa e amedrontada.

- Kami-sama! – exclamou ela – É o senhor Tobirama, junto dele está Mizukage e mais alguns ninjas – disse com medo.

- O que... Eles querem? – falou com dificuldade.

- Não se meu bem, mas fique aqui – disse tocando o rosto dela – Irei ver o que está acontecendo.

Dito isso Hanna saiu do quarto da mais velha e correu pelos corredores, mas antes mesmo de chagar a porta fora agarrada por Hiashi furioso.

- Diga a eles que recuso a proposta e os mandem irem embora daqui ou não respondo por mim – disse ele que em seguida soltou Hanna.

Tremendo e temendo o que poderia acontecer com aquela resposta mal agradecida de Hiashi ela saiu da mansão adentrando o enorme pátio que havia na frente da mesma. Tobirama avistou a mulher de cabelos grisalhos, porém com a aparência melhor caminhar na direção deles.

- Gomen Tobirama-sama – disse ela se curvando – Mas Hiashi disse que não aceitara a proposta e pede que o senhor e seus ninjas vão embora.

- Ou? – disse ele sabendo que havia mais coisas já que o olhar da mulher diante de si era de medo e aflição.

- Ou colocara o senhor para fora daqui a força – continuou engolindo em seco.

Tobirama apenas encarou a mulher e depois levantou a cabeça encarando a mansão, sabia que Hiashi estaria ali em alguma daquelas janelas observando-o. Aquilo o irritou ainda mais, realmente seu irmão era muito piedoso. Mas ao contrario de Hashirama ele não tinha paciência alguma e o faria pagar a maldita divida nem que tivesse que matar Hyuuga por Hyuuga.

- Hiashi! – gritou olhando para todas as janelas visíveis da mansão – Não vim aqui para escutar uma recusa, lhe darei mais uma chance! Saia e mostre sua cara seu covarde! – gritou.

Minutos de silencio se fizeram.

- Não consegue mostrar a cara e manda a governanta?! – gritou em meio aos risos – Escolha! Ou sua vila intacta ou ela queimada! – tornou a falar aos berros.

Itachi e outros ninjas estavam em posições de mãos conhecidas por ela, aquilo era um jutsu de fogo e estavam prontos para começar a queimar o clã, Hanna ao ver aquilo sentiu a alma deixar seu corpo. Todos iriam morrer, eles iriam trucidar todos os Hyuuga.

Minutos se passaram e quando Tobirama ia dar as ordens eis que Hiashi aparece junto dos quatro conselheiros do clã, o homem andou em passos lentos, porém firmes e decididos.

- É muito atrevimento seu vir até aqui – disse Hiashi parando a mesma distancia que Hanna estava deles – Digo o mesmo a você Mizukage, não esperava que fosse se aliar a esses assassinos.

- Hiashi você sabe que está errado, mas seu orgulho é maior do que tudo nesse mundo – comentou ela – Estou decepcionada – disse com pesar.

- Não preciso de sua compaixão, você é outra fraca. Nunca será uma boa líder como seu pai um dia foi – rebateu atingindo em cheio no machucado de Mei.

- Que seja então – disse ela – Apenas lamento o que irá lhe acontecer.

Hiashi estreitou os olhos e antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, avistou explosões vindas do distrito inteiro e de repente ninjas do clã Uchiha apareceram usando o mesmo jutsu de fogo onde o mesmo destruiu um pedaço da mansão para o desespero de Hanna que estava preocupada com Hinata que mal agüentava andar.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a mansão começava a ser queimada ninjas de ambos os lados começaram a lutar em varias partes do distrito. Apesar do vento frio que fazia ele não fora suficiente para apagar o fogo, Hiashi fuzilou Tobirama e foi retribuído da mesma forma.

- Você causou tudo isso Hiashi – disse serio.

Hanna estava em completo desespero ainda mais quando ouviu os gritos vindos da mansão, rapidamente correu para salvar as meninas, porém em meio às lutas Hanna acabou sendo atingida por uma kunai jogada e que passou de raspão em um ninja e acertou a governanta nas costas. E ali ela caiu já morta.

Mei tentou não sentir nada, porém a cada grito escutado sentia seu coração morrer novamente.

- Não tem como mudar essa tragédia Tobirama? – perguntou Mei que respirava com dificuldade devido a situação que chegara ao extremo.

- Tudo depende dele – disse Tobirama.

Hiashi observava a mansão ser queimada, pelo menos uma parte dela já que era enorme. E mesmo sabendo que as duas filhas estavam ali dentro ele se quer moveu-se para ir socorrê-las.

- Hiashi faça alguma coisa, nosso clã será destruído por sua culpa – falou um dos conselheiros.

- O que quer que eu faça? Torne-me um capacho de Uchiha Madara? Prefiro a morte do que isso – proferiu.

- Então proponha algo – falou ele.

Hiashi estreitou os olhos e pensou por um momento, em seguida levantou a mão e ordenou a seus ninjas:

- Parem! – gritou ele os ninjas pararem de lutar. Tobirama encarou o Hyuuga com desconfiança assim como Itachi, já Mei estava surpresa – Não é somente vocês que podem fazer propostas – disse – Eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer... – disse ele – Tragam Hinata até aqui! – gritou a dois ninjas próximo dele.

Eles obedeceram e rapidamente saíram e entraram na mansão, nesse meio tempo Tobirama ordenou os seus ninjas que apagassem o fogo da mansão. Minutos se passaram até que o Senju avistou ao longe em uma das portas da mansão ainda intactas pelo fogo os dois ninjas ultrapassarem a porta. Mei levou às mãos a boca ao ver o estado de Hinata e a forma como era arrastada.

Era visível para quem quisesse ver que Hinata não se agüentava em pé, seus olhos pareciam desfocados, ela era arrastada a força e quando caia continuava sendo arrasada fazendo suas pernas ralarem no chão, apesar dele mais a sujarem do que a machucarem. Ao se aproximarem de Hiashi ele a segurou pelo braço fortemente e ela gemeu. Porém pela falta de força desabou no chão tendo seu braço ainda suspenso.

Nesse mesmo instante a chuva a muito tempo segurada desabou por sobre eles, porém a tensão ainda continuou e nenhum deles se importou em se molhar.

- O que esta menina tem haver com sua proposta? – questionou Tobirama.

- Esta menina é minha filha mais velha, porém ela não é digna de ser uma Hyuuga e muito menos minha filha – falou a jogando com força no chão e fazendo Hinata se sujar na lama que havia virado o pátio naquele momento – Eu a entrego como forma de pagamento de minha divida com os Senju, mas a entrego a Uchiha Madara.

- Como ousa Hiashi?! – exclamou Mei perplexa pela forma em que ele disse tudo aquilo.

- Pago minha divida dando minha filha bastarda a Madara, diga-o que ela pertence a ele e pouco me importa o que fizer com ela... Assim os Hyuuga ficam livres – disse Hiashi.

Tobirama parecia pensar, olhava para a menina ainda ao chão sentada e abraçando o próprio corpo enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa. Por um momento ele cogitou a idéia de aceitar, afinal a menina seria responsabilidade de Madara e não dele.

Mei olhava de Hinata para Tobirama esperando uma reação dele, mas o mesmo apenas encarava a menina e o líder Hyuuga com os olhos frios e observadores. Até que após minutos de angustia ele deu sua resposta final.

- _Feito! _– falou alto e em bom som, Mei arregalou os olhos e fitou Hinata com pesar – Itachi, pegue-a! – ordenou ao Uchiha que assentiu.

O mesmo descera do cavalo e andou até a morena que parecia ter dificuldades em respirar, a segurando pelos braços ele a fez ficar de pé e só então notou o estado dela que era alarmante. Hinata tinha um cortado na boca, ele notou uma marca na coxa dela e a roupa que usava também não ajudava muito.

Ela vestia uma camisola azul bebe e era acima dos joelhos. Era aquilo que ela usava para dormir já que Hiashi queimou as roupas de dormir dela dizendo que ela era impura como a mãe e deveria dormir como uma mulher sem valor dormia. A camisola tinha renda na parte das costas. Com cuidado e delicadeza Itachi a fez andar até o cavalo onde subiu com ela e assim deixaram o distrito Hyuuga.

_- o.O.o – _

A chuva havia resolvido dar uma trégua apesar de ter molhado bastante o chão da vila deixando-a barrenta, lama era jogada nas pernas deles que cavalgavam em alta velocidade. Não demoraram muito e logo chegaram ao prédio Mizukage, desceram do cavalo e quando Itachi foi descer Hinata ela ainda sem forças caiu no chão tentando se apoiar nos braços.

- Ah... – suspirou ela pendendo a cabeça pra frente e seus cabelos caindo na frente dos ombros onde as costas ficaram livres.

Mei tampou a boca segurando novamente o grito de horror que queria dar, Tobirama que já vira todo tipo de tortura em varias pessoas, mas jamais vira machucados como aqueles em uma garota tão nova. Itachi apenas a olhou incapaz de expressar algo.

Hinata tinha as costas machucadas, havia marcas antigas dos chicotes de Hiashi na época em que ela ainda ousava enfrentá-lo e era punida. Havia uma marca, um risco em vermelho e com casca do sangue. E dava para ver que era recente. Com pena Mei Terumi tirou seu manto de Mizukage e o colocou por sobre Hinata. Em seguida Tobirama a ajeitou e a pegou no colo entrando com ela e sendo seguido pelos outros.

Andaram pelos corredores apressados e logo adentraram um salão onde Madara esperava com Sasuke. Ao avistarem Tobirama se levantaram, o fiel braço direito da Mizukage também estava presente e ia ao seu encontro quando notou a menina nos braços do Senju.

- Que é ela?

- Hinata Hyuuga – disse Mei com dor no coração – Chame um medico ninja agora mesmo, ela está ferida – falou Mei e em seguida o ninja saiu atrás do medico.

Madara olhou atentamente para a menina que dormia nos braços do Senju e logo a reconheceu, era a garota do beco. Então aquela menina era filha do líder do clã Hyuuga.

- Por que ela está aqui? – questionou Madara.

- Porque a partir de agora ela é sua responsabilidade – falou Tobirama olhando para ele.

_Espero que tenham gostado! Como viram a vida de Hinata virou de ponta cabeça, depois de descobrir que Neji é seu irmão por parte de pai Hiashi fez a vida dela um inferno, mas será que ao lado de Madara ela irá encontrar o paraíso? Iremos saber no próximo capitulo!__Não esqueçam de comentar! Bjos _


	3. Chapter 3 - Heaven?

_*__**Prédio Mizukage**_

Algumas horas se passaram após a saída do medico ninja que chamaram, ele curou as feridas de Hinata, mas as marcas ficariam presentes nela que agora estava dormindo tranquilamente. Em outra sala Tobirama contava tudo o que aconteceu e em como aquela menina acabou em suas mãos.

- Hiashi realmente é um homem sem escrúpulos, dar a própria filha como pagamento – disse Madara – Mesmo já ter visto essa cena ainda me surpreendo em como os pais de hoje não ligam para seus filhos.

- Até parece um dejá vu – comentou Itachi que olhou para Sasuke, mas o mais novo apenas virou o rosto.

- Hiashi já não é mais o mesmo homem bondoso que costumava ser – disse Mei que fitava a janela perdida em pensamentos – E quem acabou sofrendo foi ela.

- Com que freqüência aquela menina apanha Mizukage? – perguntou Tobirama.

- Quando Hiashi bem entende – respondeu – Mas agora não importa, quero saber se vai ficar com ela Madara. Vai aceitar essa pouca vergonha que Hiashi está lhe propondo?

- Com todo o respeito senhorita Mizukage, mas creio que talvez essa seja uma proposta até mesmo interessante, por assim dizer – disse Itachi se levantando da cadeira onde estava sentado.

- Não sou como Sasuke, Itachi! – ralhou Madara – Aquela menina não passa de uma menina, em que ela me seria útil? – perguntou serio.

- Realmente ela não tem serventia nenhuma, porém não se esqueça de que ela tem uma linhagem forte: o Byakugan – falou analisando a situação – Já parou para pensar meu querido tio o que um ninja que possui um sharingan e um byakugan seria capaz de fazer? – sorriu ele.

Madara mesmo que não quisesse tinha que admitir que o sobrinho era esperto e parecia muitas vezes ver o que ninguém mais via, e agora como sempre o que ele falou fazia todo o sentido. Mas para ter um menino ou uma menina com os dois genes seria preciso casar a menina com um Uchiha.

E aquele pensamento o enfureceu, por algum motivo não queria ninguém a tocando. Novamente aquela onda de posse ou de algo que não sabia tomou conta dele, só de imaginar outro homem a tocando seu sangue já começava a ferver.

- Não sei quem poderia se casar com ela – disse tentando contornar.

- Ah se eu não estivesse noivo me recrutaria, aquela menina é bem bonita devo dizer – disse Itachi – Meu irmão não quer saber de casar e muito menos vai deixar Sakura livre, então também está fora.

- Pensaremos nisso depois Itachi – falou Madara dando a entender que o assunto havia acabado. Teria que acabar ali.

- Então vai ficar com ela? – perguntou Tobirama.

- Hai – respondeu Madara.

Tobirama apenas assistia a conversa entre os dois Uchiha estupefato, eles eram bem astutos e um passo em falso seriam trucidados. Não era atoa que Itachi era considerado o sucessor de Madara, ele é exatamente como o tio na forma de pensar. Nenhum ninja era páreo para ele, ou melhor, para os Uchiha. Ainda bem que os Senju eram seus aliados.

Mei apenas deu um suspiro cansado, pobre menina saira de um destino cruel nas mãos de Hiashi e agora seu destino era decidido por um ninja cujo o coração era negro como sua alma. Mesmo que amasse Madara em silencio tinha que concordar que ele dava medo com aquele olhar ônix intenso.

- Melhor descansarem então, devem estar cansados pela euforia desta noite – comentou Mei.

- Lie, partiremos agora mesmo – disse Madara tendo o consentimento de Tobirama – Não quero correr o risco de Hiashi voltar atrás, essa menina é minha agora.

Mei teve que engolir em seco após aquela fala, sentiu uma inveja e pena da garota. Pena por ter que ficar nas mãos de alguém como Madara e inveja por ser o mesmo. Hinata não sabia a sorte que tinha.

*_**Em algum lugar em meio a floresta**_*

Ela não sabia dizer o que aconteceu, quando aconteceu e como. Mas a única coisa que sentia era um enorme conforto por todo o seu corpo machucado, algo quente e agradável como a brisa matutina se espalhou por toda sua extensão. E logo sumiu, da mesma forma que veio foi embora num piscar de olhos. Porém aquela calmaria durou, ou melhor, dizendo, permaneceu em todo o seu ser.

Mas sabia que algo havia acontecido, lembrava de ter ouvido vozes ao longe... Palavras pronunciadas e em meio a elas as palavras: divida... Proposta... Filha... Bastarda... Uchiha Madara... Todas elas rodavam em sua mente e a deixavam tonta mesmo que estivesse de olhos fechados.

E mesmo querendo permanecer com eles assim fechados e permanecendo no mundo dos sonhos sabia que teria que abri-los, o mundo real a chamava. E assim obedecendo aos comandos do corpo (cérebro) ela os abriu e ao contrario do que imaginou encontrar ela viu um limpo e lindo céu azul acima de si ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu corpo dar solavancos.

De repente ao acordar totalmente sentiu o vendo forte contra si e seus cabelos balançarem a frente de seu rosto, o céu se movimentava rapidamente e ela via a copa das arvores passarem do mesmo jeito. Franziu o cenho. O que era tudo aquilo? E o que estava acontecendo?

A resposta para suas perguntas parecia ter sido respondidas quando sentiu um braço em torno de si e fios negros balançarem hora a sua frente. Aqueles não era fios de seu cabelo, foi então que moveu a cabeça vendo que era segurada por alguém e que montava um cavalão negro. Ela estava a frente de alguém e era segurada por essa mesma pessoa.

Seus olhos ousaram olhar atentamente para o ser que a segurava e tal qual fora seu susto quando encontrou o rosto perfeito daquele homem que a salvara naquela noite em que quase perdera o resto de sua dignidade. Aquele rosto alvo e bem assimétrico, o nariz perfeito, os olhos ônix nos quais a fazia perder a hora e a sanidade que tinha. Novamente sentia o toque de suas mãos, apesar delas estarem cobertas pelas luvas que compunha todo seu traje.

A armadura vermelha era posta por cima de uma blusa grande e de manga media, as luvas, e uma calça preta. O homem olhava atentamente para o horizonte e aos constatar isso ouviu mais barulhos, eram outros cavalos... Na verdade mais três.

- Parece que alguém acordou – disse alguém e Hinata viu um rapaz mais velho que ela de cabelos lisos e presos em um rabo de cavalo. Havia marcas de insônia abaixo dos olhos, mas o sorriso de canto e galanteador dizia outra coisa.

Depois da fala naquele rapaz o seu grande salvador abaixou um pouco a cabeça, o suficiente para olhá-la. Quando os olhos se encontraram Hinata sentiu seu corpo estremecer por vontade própria e ele provavelmente sentiu e notou já que a apartou mais perto de si. Fazendo assim Hinata juntar os braços a frente do corpo como proteção.

- Madara! – escutou alguém chamá-lo, então o nome dele era Madara? Pensou ela – Vamos parar, estamos andando a noite toda. Todos precisam de descanso – disse alguém que ela não conseguiu ver.

Madara nada disse apenas assentiu e em seguida a mesma voz que falou com ele ordenou a todos que parassem. Não demorou muito e ela logo sentiu o cavalo parar devagar. Quando conseguiu ver direito notou estar em um local perto de um rio que passava por perto, sentiu ser ajeitada para então ser levemente empurrada para a frente onde fora pega pelo moreno de rabo de cavalo que lhe sorriu amigável.

- Consegue andar? – perguntou ainda a tendo apoiada no mesmo.

Sem conseguir falar muito Hinata assentiu, suas costas ardiam um pouco, mas nada que a impedisse de andar. Acompanhada pelo rapaz andou até uma arvore onde se sentou e passou a fita o pequeno córrego cristalino.

- Vou trazer algo para comer – disse ele saindo em seguida.

Depois que ele saiu Hinata começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido consigo, lembrava de estar a beira da morte pelas chibatadas que recebera de Hiashi e depois só lembrava de flashes. Chuva, gritaria, fogo, palavras ditas pela metade. Tudo estava muito confuso e quanto mais tentava pensar pior ficava.

Notou estar usando outra roupa e não sua habitual camisola, a roupa que ela trajava era uma calça branca folgada, sandálias ninjas pretas, uma blusa cumprida da cor branca e um pano envolto de sua cintura e que caia na lateral de suas pernas até os joelhos. A gola da roupa que usava fazia um v bem discreto e sem decote algum. Aquela roupa não era dela, então de quem seriam?

Antes que pudesse formular uma pergunta descente avistou alguém se aproximar da margem do córrego e olhar fixamente para o mesmo, parado ali a uma certa distancia dela estava Tobirama que encrava a água seriamente como se estivesse pensando algo muito importante. Achando que estava observando-o demais desviou sua atenção dele e fitou as mãos em seu colo.

Madara que ajeitava seu cavalo em um lugar fora do sol forte observava Hinata atentamente, era nítida a expressão de confusão em sua face e mesmo assim ela ainda continuava sendo linda. Passou o resto da madrugada e o inicio da manha toda a carregando adormecida em seu colo, ela era pequena e dormindo daquele jeito parecia muito indefesa.

Após ajeitar seu cavalo Madara pegou uma bolsa de água e a levou até Hinata.

- Melhor beber – disse somente ele ao estender a água. Hinata agradeceu e pegou a mesma levando a boca, tal gesto era observado por Madara que sentiu sua boca salivar ao ver uma gota de água escorrer no canto da boca delicada da morena.

Sentiu seu peito inflar e soltar o ar comprimido, aquela menina era uma feiticeira ou o que?

- Hinata – ouviu Tobirama a chamar, virou-se para ele e o encarou serio, porém o Senju nada fez – Creio que precisemos conversar – falou.

- Sobre... Sobre o que Tobirama-sama? – disse ela entregando novamente a água a Madara.

Com apenas um olhar do Senju, Madara entendeu o recado e se afastou. Mesmo contrariado. Mas ele estava certo, seria melhor ele ficar longe enquanto Tobirama dava a noticia de que seu próprio pai a deu como pagamento da divida e que agora ela pertencia a ele. Com certeza não seria nada bom para o estado emocional dela ficar por perto, o melhor era ela receber a noticia aos poucos e então começasse a se acostumar.

Nem mesmo ele gostaria de estar no lugar dela, ele não era um homem fácil de convivência e muito menos de bom coração.

Ao ver Madara se afastar e seguir até seu cavalo o Senju de olhar penetrante voltou sua atenção a morena que esperava pela resposta.

- Sabe por que está aqui? – perguntou mesmo que soubesse a resposta, ao vê-la negar ele continuou – Como sabe Hiashi tem uma divida com o clã Senju, porém essa divida foi passada para o Clã Uchiha que deveria cobrar isso dele. Porém meu irmão deu a seu pai uma oportunidade de recomeçar... Já deve ter percebido que Hiashi não aceitou a proposta e é por isso que está aqui.

Hinata pareceu pensar e foi ali que Tobirama aproveitou a deixa para contar tudo logo de uma vez, seria melhor dar a noticia logo de uma vez.

- Hiashi lhe deu como pagamento dessa divida – contou e se surpreendeu ao ver os olhos da morena sem expressão. Esperava um par de olhos perolados arregalados, uma expressão de surpresa e até mesmo medo, mas nada veio dela – Mas infelizmente, você não será nossa – disse se referindo ao clã Senju, foi então que Hinata o olhou confusa – Hiashi lhe deu como pagamento, mas lhe ofereceu ao líder do clã Uchiha, Uchiha Madara – contou e foi então seus olhos se moveram para a figura imponente e de olhar frio que estava parada perto do cavalo negro.

Novamente ela não se mexeu, nem mesmo quando olhou para Madara. Tobirama estreitou os olhos diante daquela cena, qualquer pessoa que visse Madara sentiria medo e pavor dele, mesmo sem o conhecer. E se conhecesse pediria a morte ao invés de conviver com ele. Mas Hinata nada fez apenas continuou a fitar Madara para logo depois virar o rosto.

- Se é assim que tem que ser – disse e aquela frase pegou Tobirama desprevenido.

Uma onde de surpresa e perplexidade lhe atingiu que não teve tempo de frear suas emoções. Um dejá vu havia acabado de passar diante de seus olhos... Um dejá vu bem distante, mas que se fazia presente em sua vida.

Até mesmo Madara ficou incrédulo apesar de por fora estar completamente indiferente, aquela menina só podia ser louca. Ou sofrera tanto nas mãos do pai que não sentia nada em relação a sua pobre vida agora. Aquilo por um momento deixou Madara cheio de pensamentos e com a mente turbilhada.

**- o.O.o – **

Com passos calmos ele se encaminhava na direção do barulho da cachoeira, tendo a noite como compania naquele pequeno momento. Suas costas doíam e queria apenas se banhar na cachoeira para poder deitar um pouco. Passaram o restante do dia cavalgando e ao anoitecer resolveram parar.

Da mesma forma que passara montado em um cavalo, passara também a manha inteira tendo os braços finos da bela morena Hyuuga em torno de si. Mas aquilo o perturbou também. Como alguém aceitaria de bom grado ficar com alguém como ele? Será que ela não notou ainda que ele não é um príncipe e muito menos um homem bom? Ele não é um ninja salvador da pátria e que todos clamam, essa pessoa é Hashirama. Ele não.

Ele é um homem sem coração, a solidão é sua melhor amiga e os pesadelos também. Já não sabia direito o que era dormir, dava pequenos cochilos, mas dormir uma noite inteira? Havia anos que não conhecia tal fato e talvez nem se lembrava mais de como fazê-lo. Após acharem um bom lugar para passar a noite ou parte dela, Madara resolveu procurar um lugar para se banhar.

Um pouco distante do "acampamento" havia uma cachoeira, não era muito longe do local escolhido, mas ainda sim não se conseguia vê-lo de longe. Com uma toalha pequena pendurada no ombro ele logo encontrou a cachoeira. Ainda trajava sua armadura vermelha e as roupas, ao chegar parou na beirada e depositou a toalha em uma de uma pedra e logo começou a despir-se.

O peso da armadura fez barulho no chão de pedra que rodeava a cachoeira media, a lua brilhava forte o que facilitava a sua visão. Após tirar as roupas e colocá-las ao lado da pedra Madara colocou um pé primeiro logo depois o outro. A água fria tocou seu corpo ao entrar por inteiro deixando para fora somente os ombros para cima. Por um momento fechou os olhos enquanto sentia aquela água natural.

Após se banhar completamente e relaxar um pouco naquelas águas iluminada pelo brilho da lua Madara resolveu sair, a água que escorria por seu corpo bem trabalhado molhada o chão de pedra escura. Metade dos seus cabelos negros estava molhado, ao tocar a toalha ele a levou ao rosto para secá-lo.

Quando se virou para pegar a roupa para vestir um grito é deixado escapar pela boca da pequena morena que o deixava tão desnorteado.

- Ah! – exclamou se virando – Gomen! – disse prontamente.

Madara apenas a fitou de costas enquanto amarrava a toalha na cintura.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou seco e um tanto curioso.

- E-Eu vim t-t-tomar u-um banho – disse gaguejando completamente, por pouco ele não entende o que ela fala.

- Não devia se afastar do pessoal, andar sozinha é a mesma coisa que pedir para ser atacada – disse serio.

- N-Não estou sozinha, Tobirama-sama está... Está por perto, mas ainda mantendo distancia da cachoeira – falou.

Os olhos dele estreitaram para cima da morena e também não havia gostado do fato dele estar andando sozinho por aí com ela. Teria que conversar sobre isso com o Senju abusado.

- Não demore – disse ele se vestindo rapidamente, logo depois Hinata se virou o encontrando já vestido, mas usando somente a roupa enquanto carregava de qualquer jeito a armadura samurai.

Após a saída dele Hinata sentiu o coração bater rápido demais, jamais havia sentido algo assim e sempre acontecia isso quando ele estava por perto. Bastava a presença dele para desestabilizá-la. Tratou de tirar tais pensamentos da cabeça e tratou de tomar um banho logo.

Tirou sua roupa e entrou na água, estremeceu-se completamente ao sentir a frieza daquela água. Porém tratou de tomar um banho rápido. Não queria deixar Tobirama esperando demais.

Enquanto isso no acampamento Madara se encaminhava para sua tenda que era grande comparada ao dos outros ninjas, ele e Tobirama tinham suas próprias tendas. Elas eram grandes e continham somente um forro grosso para dormir (colchão/colchonete), eles não levavam muitas coisas somente o necessário para a viajem. Sasuke e Itachi foram caçar ou procurar algo para comer, havia um rio um pouco distante talvez conseguissem peixes.

Dentro de sua tenda Madara secava seu cabelo sentado no futon enquanto pensava em Hinata naquela cachoeira em meio a luz da lua. Parecia até brincadeira, se não se controlasse acabava pensando nela. No caminho de volta encontrou-se com Tobirama por perto que vigiava o local, teria pedido para trocar de lugar com ele se não estivesse irritado com ele pelo fato de estar imaginando constantemente a imagem de Hinata em meio aquelas águas.

Fechou os olhos se repreendendo novamente por tal pensamento.

- Madara-sama – chamou Itachi, que em missões se dirigia a ele como seu superior. Quando estavam no clã era apenas 'tio' – Trouxemos o jantar, não havia muita coisa então trouxemos peixes.

Madara se levantou e saiu da tenda encontrando com Itachi parado logo na entrada.

- Já está bom, pelo menos ninguém passa fome hoje – disse ele que vasculhou discretamente o local a procura de Hinata, mas não havia sinal dela ainda.

Itachi assentiu em seguida e se afastou do tio carregando um sorriso de canto que era costumeiro e já conhecido por todos que eram próximo dele. Sentou-se ao lado do irmão mais novo, Sasuke enquanto o ajudava a limpar o peixe com uma kunai. Enquanto o fazia sorria. Era notável para quem quisesse ver que Madara estava sutilmente interessado na Hyuuga que por infelicidade do destino pertencia e ele agora.

Porém tinha medo do que ela pobre garota iria passar daqui para frente, os fantasmas do tio eram fortes e em momentos de crise as coisas iriam pegar fogo e torcia para que ela tivesse algum pulso firme e conseguisse trazer o tio de volta a vida.

Observou o tio sentar em um tronco perto da fogueira e algumas vezes dar pequenas olhadas para o rumo da trilha da cachoeira. Aquilo fez o sorriso de Itachi aumentar ainda mais.

Pouco depois Itachi viu Hinata chegar acompanhada de Tobirama que mostrou a tenda de Madara que era onde ela iria dormir, ela entrou e logo depois saiu. Enquanto isso Tobirama fora conversar com alguns ninjas que ficariam de tocaia naquela noite, Hinata parecia perdida e sem saber como agir. E o fato de que alguns ninjas a estavam olhando com muito interessados só fez a irritação de Madara aumentar.

- Yo Hinata! – chamou Sasuke antes que as coisas ficassem piores.

Sabia que com eles o tio não faria nada e até preferia que a menina ficasse perto deles.

- Sente-se aqui – disse apontando para o lado vazio.

Prontamente e aliviada Hinata caminhou até os dois e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke que terminava de limpar o ultimo peixe.

- Espero que não se importe com o cheiro – falou o menor.

- Tudo bem – falou ela.

- Gosta de peixe? – perguntou Itachi querendo tirar aquele silencio.

- Hai – disse com um pequeno sorriso. Logo depois observou Sasuke pegar outro peixe e limpá-lo – Deite-o um pouco mais – falou sem perceber.

- Hm? – emitiu Sasuke sem entender.

Delicadamente Hinata pegou o peixe da mão de Sasuke e começou a fazer movimentos de cima para baixo limpando as escamas.

- Se fizer assim vai limpá-lo melhor – falou.

- Não estranhe isso Hinata, Sasuke não sabe nem lavar uma louça quem dirá limpar um peixe – riu Itachi.

- Cala a boca Itachi! – reclamou – Arigatou Hinata – disse logo depois para a menina que sorriu.

Sorriso este que fora capitado por Madara atentamente e por Tobirama também, desde que contara sobre sua nova vida e como ela seria daqui pra frente que Tobirama a tem observado. O dejá vu que sofreu de manha o deixou desnorteado. Não que estivesse interessado em Hinata, ela era bonita e muito, mas seu coração já possuía dona e mesmo que negasse para todos tal sentimento fora impossível não comparar Hinata com sua esposa.

O jeito delicado de querer ajudar mesmo sabendo que talvez estivesse sendo intrometida demais era idêntico ao de sua esposa, o olhar doce. Porém havia uma diferença entre as duas, Hinata tinha doces olhos porém o brilho parecia já não existir mais neles. Enquanto que em sua esposa o brilho parecia nunca sair, mesmo que estava triste sendo que tal tristeza era causada por ele.

Toda vila da folha sabia do seu problema no casamento, mas não sabiam a razão. O único que sabia era seu irmão Hashirama. Estava enfrentando uma verdadeira batalha dentro de casa. Seu casamento era uma união entre o clã Senju e o clã Uzumaki. Havia se casado com a prima de Mito, esposa de Hashirama. Apesar de serem primas as duas se tratam como irmãs.

Sua esposa havia falado a mesma frase que Hinata disse ao descobrir que agora pertencia a Madara. Antes do casamento Tobirama questionou sua esposa sobre tal fato e a ruiva apenas lhe respondeu na mesma maneira:

"_Se é assim que tem que ser" _

Aquela frase ecoava na sua cabeça.

Durante o "jantar" que foi repleto de peixes em fritos na fogueira cada um seguiu seu rumo, ou seja, sua tenda. Os ninjas que ficariam de sentinela foram para seus postos, os outros foram para suas tendas dormirem que era tudo o que queriam. Sasuke e Itachi dividiam uma, Tobirama já se encontrava em sua tenda dormindo. Comeu pouco e foi o primeiro a se recolher.

Dentro da tenda do Uchiha, Hinata fitava o futon a sua frente e sentia seu corpo tremer levemente. A idéia de dormir na mesma "cama" que outro homem que ela mal conhecia a perturbava, mesmo ele sendo Madara e sendo o homem que vem habitando seus sonhos ultimamente.

O barulho baixo do pano da tenda se movendo atraiu sua atenção e seu coração se agitou ao vê-lo entrar, seu olhar a observava minuciosamente e atentamente. Tanto que sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer. E por incrível que pareça conseguiu reunir coragem para falar com ele.

- O-Onde vou dormir? – perguntou sentindo o nervosismo lhe atingir.

- Comigo – respondeu e tal resposta a fez estremecer e dessa vez fora notada por Madara – Não esperávamos que voltássemos com uma clandestina – disse referindo-se a ela – Então não terá outra escolha.

A sua respiração ficara acelerada e sentia sua mão suar frio, já até sentia seu corpo ficar mais pesado e não faltaria muito para ela encontrar o chão daqui a poucos minutos. Para tentar se acalmar ela desviou o olhar dele e fitou novamente o futon e depois o chão enquanto mexia os dedos uns nos outros inquieta.

Mesmo de costas para ele escutou seus movimentos e o barulho da roupa sendo tirada a deixou ainda mais nervoso, Madara ficara somente se calça diante dela. o tronco nu a deixou ainda mais nervosa, Hinata naquele momento usava somente um roupão emprestado de Sasuke. Por baixo dele usava uma camisa de Itachi que ficava curta para ela, um pedaço do seu bumbum ficava a mostra e suas pernas esguias também.

Sabia que ele a olhava e mesmo tremendo Hinata começou a desfazer o laço do roupão e o deixou cair até os cotovelos, o tirou cautelosamente sentindo seu corpo esfriar tamanho o nervosismo por ser assistida por Madara enquanto retirava o roupão. Madara analisou a blusa que Hinata usava, era uma camisa branca e um pouco folgada. Porém na parte de trás o Uchiha teve uma bela visão da volta do bumbum dela.

Sem dizer nada Hinata caminhou até o futon e deitou-se do lado esquerdo do mesmo e se cobriu rapidamente permanecendo de costas para Madara. O uchiha apagou a vela que estava acesa e depois se deitou ao lado dela, o futon não era pequeno, mas também não era muito grande. Mas ainda sim acobertou os dois bem sobrando ainda um espaço de dois palmos entre eles.

De canto de olho Madara a observou deitada, as curvas se faziam presente e ele teve que fazer um grande esforço para não ficar olhando demais. Só de ouvir sua respiração ele sabia que ela ainda estava acordada e o ritmo dela denunciava seu desconforto e medo. Mas ele não achou ruim até esperava esse tipo de reação, mas apesar de esperar tal sentimento por parte dela algo em seu intimo não queria que ela sentisse medo dele.

Dominado novamente por emoções estranhas e a muito tempo não sentida, ele virou-se ficando de costas a ela. Fitou a entrada da tenda e ali ficou. Sabia que não iria dormir, mas só o fato de estar deitado já relaxava seu corpo.

_Minutos se passaram e após cansar-se de ficar na mesma posição Madara se virou ficando de barriga para cima, fitou o teto da tenda e depois por curiosidade ou por um simples movimento mesmo, ele fitou Hinata que dormia virada para ele. Os cabelos esparramados no pequeno montinho do futon que servia de travesseiro, a coberta cobrindo somente até sua cintura. _

_Agora olhando-a de frente Madara se deslumbrou com o corpo da pequena, ao olhar melhor ela parecia ter um corpo de mulher em uma menina ainda com o corpo em formação. Não, ela não tinha nada em formação ainda. Já era uma mulher, apesar da idade. Segundo Itachi lhe contou Hinata tinha 19 anos, estava prestes a fazer vinte no final do ano. Eles ainda estavam em abril. _

_Seus ônix encaravam aquele corpo minuciosamente, provavelmente ficaria olhando-a dormir e nem se daria conta do tempo passar. Poderia fazer a noite toda. Porém chegou uma hora em que a curiosidade misturada a uma outra coisa a muito tempo adormecida lhe incendiou e o incitou a mover uma das mãos que foi levada em direção ao corpo adormecido. _

_A respiração dela era calma e dormia tranquilamente, quando percebeu seus dedos se emaranharam nos fios azulados escuro quase num preto do cabelo dela. Percorreu os fios e logo chegou a face dela tocando levemente a face alva e macia dela. Uma descarga percorreu seu corpo ao sentir a pele dela contra sua mão, então motivado por essa descarga ele continuou o trajeto. Desceu a mão passando pelo pescoço fino, ombros delicados e alisou o braço dela já que o outro estava abaixo do travesseiro. _

_Sua respiração já estava bem acelerada, sentia seu peito subir e descer rapidamente. Algo dentro dele queimou, o incentivou e o alucinou... Queria senti-la, queria sentir seu corpo contra o dele, sentir sua boca contra a sua, queria saber como era seu gosto e seus gemidos mais ousados. Ele a queria. _

_Com tais pensamentos Madara não pensou duas vezes antes de chegar mais perto da morena, com a mão que antes tocava o braço fino dela ele desceu até uma das pernas e a levou até sua cintura. E quanto se posicionou entre as pernas dela um delírio misturado a um prazer jamais sentido lhe percorreu. Há tempo que não sentia tamanha agitação em um simples contato como o encaixar de corpos. Sempre que tinha vontade ele se satisfazia, mas jamais chegou a tremer e ter que fazer forças para controlar um gemido que veio tão livremente. _

_Ao abaixar a cabeça fitou aqueles olhos perolados abertos e que lhe encarava em completa confusão e curiosidade. Mas ela não afastou e muito menos reclamou dele estar praticamente entre suas pernas. _

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntou com a voz doce e aveludada. _

_Ele foi incapaz de responder apenas fitou aqueles olhos que pareciam como o brilho da lua, e ainda dominado pelo torpor que ela lhe causava não conseguiu se controlar novamente e moveu sua cintura contra a dela fazendo seus sexos se encontrarem mesmo cobertos por panos. _

_Um gemido miúdo e misturado a uma surpresa escapou dos lábios rosados de Hinata que pos as mãos delicadas nos ombros do Uchiha, aquilo era demais para ele. Acabou gemendo em meio ao torpor e delírio que sentia ao estar em contato com ela. Ela era ótima e se descuidasse acabaria tendo um orgasmo com somente aquele pequeno contato entre eles. _

_Novamente fora atingido pelo seu lado emocional ou qualquer coisa que o estivesse controlando e o incentivando a manter aquele contato intimo com a garota que roubara sua atenção, ele a tomou em seus braços provando de sua boca. O beijo fora correspondido prontamente e com intensidade. _

_Aquilo era demais para ele agüentar, seu corpo vibrava com cada toque delicado por parte dela. Suas ágeis mãos percorreram o corpo abaixo do seu e em seguida o agarrou rolando com ele fazendo-a ficar por cima. Inclinou-se logo ficando sentado e ainda a tendo sentada em seu colo. Sua boca agora tomava conta da área do pescoço e a sentia arrepiar-se. _

_Quando foi para tirar a blusa que ela usava sentiu algo contra seu pescoço, quando viu o que era encontrou com as mãos de Hinata apertando seu pescoço fortemente. Mas havia algo estranho, uma garota como ela jamais teria tamanha força a ponto de deixá-lo imóvel no chão. Ele tentava se levantar, mas sua cabeça continuava deitada no futon. _

_Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver a face de Hinata mudar, antes a face doce e corada deu lugar a uma conhecida por ele e que lhe causava transtorno. De repente Hinata havia se transformado em Izuna._

_Os cabelos longos ficaram curtos, os olhos perolados escureceram e o sharingan ficou a mostra. O corpo ganhou musculatura e a roupa mudou também. um sorriso perverso escapou dos lábios do irmão. _

_- Eu disse que jamais o deixarei viver em paz, irmãozinho – rosnou enquanto apertava seu pescoço – Mesmo morto estarei em seus sonhos e presente em sua vida, farei dela um inferno e o verei implorar a morte! – disse soltando uma risada que daria calafrios a qualquer um. _

Tomado pela adrenalina do momento Madara abre os olhos e senta, para logo depois constar que tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho. Olhou em volta da tenda e depois para Hinata, a mesma dormia tranquilamente. A coberta lhe cobria até os ombros e seu semblante era calmo.

Foi um sonho, apenas um sonho... Não aquilo tinha sido um pesadelo, poderia ter sido um sonho no inicio, um belo sonho, mas que depois virou um pesadelo. Por isso evitava dormir. Sempre que fechava os olhos Izuna aparecia e a catástrofe sempre dominava aquele terreno. Porém, ao olhar melhor ao seu redor notou luzes vindo do lado de fora e que o lado de dentro da tenda estava claro.

Semicerrou os olhos e então se levantou, caminhou calmamente até a abertura da tenda e moveu o pano abrindo-a. Tal qual foi sua surpresa ao constatar que já era dia. O sol brilhava intensamente no alto do céu, havia poucas nuvens.

Aquilo era outro sonho ou era real? Ele havia mesmo dormido? Dormido uma noite toda e não quinze minutos como era de costume?

- Ohayo Madara-sama – disse Itachi que havia acabado de acordar.

- Ohayo – disse ainda confuso – Onde está Sasuke?

- Foi pegar nosso café da manha – falou – Está tudo bem?

- Hai.

- E a menina? – quis saber.

- Dormindo – falou – Deixe que ela durma mais um pouco, não falta muito para chegarmos a vila.

- Como quiser – disse Itachi, logo depois Madara entrou na tenda novamente.

Itachi observou o tio e percebeu o olhar confuso e surpreso que expressava, era a primeira vez em anos que via alguma expressão diferente nele. Porém até ele acharia estranho o fato de conseguir dormir depois de anos com insônia. Durante a noite Itachi acordou e fora falar com o tio que provavelmente estaria acordado. Faltava pouco para amanhecer, mas o céu ainda estava escuro.

Mas se surpreendeu ao ver o tio dormindo tranquilamente em sua tenda e ao lado dele Hinata que ainda estava intacta para seu alivio. Mas aquilo não tirou o fato de que ficou surpreso ao ver o tio dormindo. Na mansão Uchiha era comum escutar seus passos pelo piso de madeira durante a noite toda ou ver a luz da vela sair pela fresta da porta de seu escritório.

Mas também não o acordou mesmo que soubesse que ele preferiria ter saído antes de amanhecer, mas achou que ele merecia um descanso depois de anos.

Dentro da tenda Madara ainda tentava organizar os pensamentos, apesar de saber que era uma tentativa falha. Ainda estava confuso pelo sonho que teve onde Hinata fazia parte dele, logo depois Izuna e então a descoberta de que havia dormido uma noite inteira. Precisava se acalmar, pegou uma toalha e saiu da tenda. Avisou Itachi que iria até a cachoeira e logo voltaria.

Tudo o que ele precisava era de um pouco de paz para organizar as idéias e de um banho bem frio.

Seu corpo involuntariamente se mexeu e assim ela despertou, esticou os braços e logo os escolheu provavelmente havia acertado Madara ao se espreguiçar. Mas quando foi abrir a boca para falar algo notou o vazio ao seu lado. Ele já havia acordado.

Hinata se encolheu novamente no futon sentindo o rosto esquentar, fora muito angustiante dormir ao lado dele. Não por sentir medo de que ele poderia fazer algo, mas sim porque ao lado dele ela se sentiu quente... Acolhida para ser mais exata. Um sorriso involuntário cresceu em seus lábios. Se levantou e trocou de roupa pondo a roupa que a Mizukage havia lhe dado e após ajeitar os cabelos com uma das mãos Hinata saiu da tenda.

- Ohayo Hinata – escutou a voz de Sasuke.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun – disse ela docemente.

- Está com fome? Trouxe umas frutas, foi só o que consegui achar – comentou estendendo um saco com frutas.

- Irmãozinho, continua péssimo em caçadas como sempre – riu Itachi se aproximando, Sasuke apenas fechou a cara enquanto via o irmão rir a suas custas.

Momentos depois Madara retorna ao acampamento, Hinata ainda sem jeito pelo fato de ter dividido a cama com ele evitou olhar para o mesmo e ficou conversando com Sasuke e Itachi.

Mas sempre que podia olhava de relance para Madara, o mesmo sentou-se em um canto e permaneceu ali. Comeu uma maça somente.

Logo após o café da manha os ninjas arrumaram tudo em bolsas não muito grande e alguns foram presas nos cavalos de Madara e Tobirama. Todos já estavam a postos para irem. Itachi andava ao lado de Hinata que ria de algo que o mesmo falava para ela, sorriso este que era observado por Madara atentamente e disfarçadamente.

Subiu em seu cavalo e esperou que Hinata se aproximasse e subisse no mesmo também, meio receosa Hinata esticou a mão pegando na de Madara. Porém ela ficou na frente de Madara e sentada com as duas pernas para um lado, ao contrario da viagem do dia anterior que ela se sentou atrás dele. Estremeceu levemente quando Madara segurou as rédeas fazendo o braço dele ficar em volto de se corpo.

Ele agitou as rédeas e então o cavalo disparou, para não cair devido à forma que estava sentada Hinata segurou sem seu tronco ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o braço esquerdo dele lhe rodear e a segurar para não cair. Inconscientemente ela acabou tombando um pouco a cabeça de modo que a mesma deitou em seu ombro, deixando o Uchiha um tanto temeroso com aquele gesto.

Seria difícil se conter ainda mais depois daquele sonho que teve com ela, porém não a afastou e assim percorreram o restante do caminho.


	4. Chapter 4 - Konoha

_*Konoha – Mansão Uchiha _

O vapor tomava conta da pequena cozinha que compunha de uma pia de tamanho médio posta abaixo da janela aberta, uma bancada onde uma serva cortava os pedaços de carne em uma tabua de madeira. Havia uma pequena mesa logo atrás da bancada onde duas servas cortavam as verduras cruas.

A julgar pelo posicionamento do sol já eram quase onze horas, não era preciso olhar no relógio para saber disso, ela havia aprendido a saber as horas somente pelo posicionamento do sol no alto do céu. Aprendera com seu marido já falecido em combate e guerras.

Sabia também que a qualquer momento Madara e seus filhos chegariam e com certeza estaria morrendo de fome, como de costume o irmão não comia direito quando estava em missão. Além de que também gostava de chegar ao local da missão o mais rápido possível e gostava de retornar ao clã o mais rápido possível também.

Sua testa já se encontrava suada por causa do vapor das panelas no fogo, um banquete seria preparado afinal a família Uchiha era grande.

- Senhora Mikoto, a comida de Sakura está pronta – disse uma criada.

- Arigatou, deixe que eu mesma leve – disse Mikoto.

Delicadamente Mikoto pegou a bandeja das mãos da criada e saiu da cozinha sentindo a mudança rapidamente, enquanto que na cozinha era quente fora dela a casa parecia fria. Seguiu o trajeto andando pelo corredor até chegar às escadas, onde as subiu e entrou em um corredor grande com varias portas. Naquela área ficavam os quartos.

Ao parar em uma das inúmeras portas Mikoto bateu levemente anunciando sua entrada, abriu a porta com cuidado e ao entrar encontrou com uma rosada sentada em um pequeno sofá posto ao lado da sacada, porém a porta da mesma se encontrava fechada.

- Ohayo minha querida – disse sorrindo, Sakura se virou e retribuiu, mas seu sorriso era pequeno e sem muita emoção – Trouxe seu almoço.

- Arigatou Mikoto-san, mas acho que não estou com muita fome hoje – disse ela olhando para a bandeja que continha uma comida para duas pessoas.

- Precisa se alimentar Sakura, o que Sasuke vai dizer se a vir fraca? – disse pondo a bandeja em cima da cama.

Novamente o semblante da rosada murchou.

- Ele não dizer nada porque não se importa comigo, contanto que eu ainda sirva na cama dele está bom – comentou e aquilo deixou Mikoto triste.

Sabia que o filho mais novo estava passando pelos mesmos problemas que o irmão, havia se trancado para dentro de si e ninguém parecia capaz de tirar aquela escuridão de dentro dele.

- Me entristece vê-lo desse jeito e me entristece ainda mais saber que ele a machuca – disse ainda vendo levemente as marcas no pescoço de Sakura.

No clã Uchiha era normal o homem marcar a esposa com mordidas no pescoço ou então com um emblema do clã em um algum lugar visível do corpo da mulher. Isso era um sinal claro para mostrar que a mulher já tinha dono e qualquer um que se aproximar encontraria a morte mais cedo.

No caso de Sakura era fora marcada tanto no pescoço quanto no braço onde possuía um emblema amarronzado no braço esquerdo, o leque que era sinal do clã. O tamanho da marca não era grande, era pequeno, porém visível.

- Tente comer um pouco e se arrume, logo eles irão chegar – disse Mikoto dando-lhe um sorriso, logo em seguida ela saiu do quarto.

Ao ver a porta ser fechada seu coração se apertou, sabia que quando Sasuke voltasse sua tortura recomeçaria. Fora por pouco tempo, mais exatamente dois dias, mas ainda sim foram os melhores dias de sua vida. Tinha que agradecer a Kami-sama por Mikoto estar do lado dela e a reconfortado sempre, caso contrario teria desistido da vida desde que fora tirada de casa a força.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Entrada de Konoha – País do Fogo_

A manha de alguma maneira fora longa a seu ponto de vista. Algumas vezes chegara a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele para descansar, por um momento chegou a notar sua respiração pesada quando fez tal ato, mas achou que fosse fruto de sua imaginação. Porém ele não afrouxou o aperto de seu braço em torno do corpo dela.

Depois de uma longa cavalgada Hinata logo pode ver bem ao longe um muro resistente que cercava uma área bem grande. Pelo que escutou Sasuke dizer, aquela era a vila da folha ou Konoha como muitos chamavam.

Não demorou muito para ultrapassarem o enorme portão vigiado por ninjas de sentinela e eles pareciam muito eficazes já que seus olhos se estreitaram para cima dela e foi ai que sentiu novamente o braço de Madara lhe apertar mais contra seu corpo. Os cavalos pararam e Hinata notou alguém a espera deles pouco depois da entrada.

Era um homem de cabelos lisos e castanhos bem intensos, usava um quimono de cor creme e tinha uma manta por cima, em sua mão um chapéu com uma escrita. Ao avistá-los ele sorriu, atrás dele estava três ninjas com mascaras e roupas pretas e colete de tonalidade cinza.

Porém ao ter o olhar voltado para ela, Hinata viu o homem a olhar curioso principalmente pela forma como Madara a segurava. Tão próximo a ele.

- Como esperado do meu general, voltou bem antes do previsto. Isso quer dizer que a "missão" deu resultado – disse olhando sugestivamente para Madara e a garota em seus braços.

Com a ajuda de Itachi a morena desceu do cavalo seguido de Madara, os outros também já haviam descido e os ninjas que os acompanharam durante a viajem se encontravam ajoelhados logo atrás dos cavalos.

- Depende do que chama de resultado – comentou Tobirama, e seu humor como sempre estava péssimo.

- E ela? – perguntou Hashirama curioso a respeito da menina, ainda mais por estar no mesmo cavalo que Madara.

Conhecia o amigo melhor do que ninguém para saber que ele não deixaria nenhuma mulher ter um contato tão próximo dele assim. Mas antes que alguém pudesse responder algo ou até mesmo Madara, uma voz fez todos se virarem.

- Hinata-sama?! – ouviram um dos ninjas AMBU dizer tendo sua voz abafada pela mascara que logo foi retirada quando Hinata franziu o cenho confusa.

Ao ver o rosto daquele ninja Hinata deixou escapar um suspiro de surpresa e emoção, o vento soprou fazendo seu cabelo balançar assim como o dele.

- Neji-nii-san! – exclamou num suspiro e sem tomar medida de seu ato, correu em sua direção o abraçando e sendo retribuída.

- Eles se conhecem? – questionou Sasuke.

- De uma olhada nos olhos dele e vera – comentou Itachi que sorria de lado, Neji era um dos melhores ninjas AMBU da vila e fiel a Hashirama. Não era atoa que ele sempre o acompanhava quando tinha que sair da vila.

- Fiquei preocupado – apertou o abraço em sua prima que agora era sua irmã por parte de pai. Mas logo depois tomou consciência do que fazia e se afastou de Hinata, ajoelhou-se e disse: - Perdão por meu comportamento Hokage-sama – disse ele.

- Está tudo bem Neji – disse ele com um sorriso – Ela deve ser muito importante para você, creio eu?

- H-Hai – disse.

- São parentes, amigos? – quis saber.

- Éramos primos senhor, mas... Por conta do destino descobri que somos irmãos – disse Neji sem vergonha alguma de falar em voz alta que Hinata a quem sempre considerou como irmã era de verdade sua querida irmã.

- Curioso – disse ele – Por isso a trouxe, Madara? – perguntou com um sorriso, mas este logo morreu ao ver a face seria do amigo.

Madara não disse nada, apenas caminhou até Hinata e a puxou pelo braço a mantendo próxima a ele.

- Lamento ter que interromper o reencontro, mas Hinata agora ficara no clã Uchiha – disse Madara serio – Ela pertence a mim.

- Como? – disse Hashirama e Neji juntos.

- Hiashi recusou a oferta meu irmão e como pagamento entregou a própria filha – disse Tobirama.

- Mas a divida que eles têm é conosco, o que Madara tem haver com isso?

- Hiashi disse alto e em bom som que dava a filha a Madara, como ele aceitou dei como paga a divida – disse o Senju.

Neji fitou a prima e trincou o maxilar.

- Hiashi não pode fazer isso – disse Neji após pensar.

- Neji sei que, bom acabei de saber que vocês dois são irmãos, mas não cabe você a decidir isso – disse Hashirama – Se Madara aceitou a oferta, não pode fazer mais nada – falou – Mas antes quero conversar com você Madara... Em minha sala. Seus sobrinhos podem levar Hinata ao clã.

- Hai – respondeu Madara soltando Hinata que foi de encontro a Itachi.

- Então, como foi mesmo que ela foi parar em suas mãos? – perguntou Hashirama ao entrar em sua sala e por o chapéu de Hokage em cima de sua mesa.

Madara estava de pé frente a mesma apenas o encarando, mas logo o respondeu.

- Como Tobirama já disse, Hiashi a entregou para mim – disse Madara.

- E você aceitou – disse mais como afirmação do que pergunta, logo em seguida ele suspirou – Só me pergunto por que? – o fitou.

- Acredite nem mesmo eu sei – falou virando o rosto e andou lentamente até a janela e fitou o lado de fora – Aconteceu um fato curioso noite passada.

-Curioso? – falou.

- Eu consegui dormir – disse ele somente.

- Cochilou mais de quinze minutos? – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lie, eu dormi por uma noite inteira - contou e Hashirama ficou sem fala.

Sabia dos problemas do amigo e estava preocupado com sua atual situação e saber que ele tinha conseguido dormir durante a noite inteira era um fato e tanto.

- Jura? Isso é bom – disse com um sorriso – Mas ainda não sei o que isso tem haver com a menina.

- Tenho quase certeza de que foi por causa dela – respondeu Madara e Hashirama estreitou os olhos.

- Está querendo dizer que dormiu a noite toda por causa dela? – disse – Então por conta disso vai fazê-la permanecer no clã e ao seu lado somente por causa disso? Vai fazer da vida dela um inferno como fazem com a pobre Haruno?

- No caso de Sakura é diferente, ela não foi dada pelo pai como Hinata – ralhou – Sakura fora tirada a força de casa caso o pai não pagasse o devia e a divida era com os Uchiha, porém Hiashi deixou bem claro que deu a própria filha a mim! – disse ele serio.

E bem ali naquele momento Hashirama notou algo de diferente no amigo.

- Tem algo entranho em você – falou ele estreitando os olhos.

- O que? Do que está falando? – disse irritado.

- O que vai fazer com essa menina Madara? – perguntou preocupado. Só de olhar para a garota notou que ela era delicada e frágil demais para o temperamento bruto e frio do amigo.

- Nada – respondeu – Ela ficara no clã.

- E o conselho irá aceitar? Sabe que eles não vão querer outra intrusa como a Sakura na família principal – disse ele.

- Com o conselho me entendo eu e eu digo que a garota vai ficar – falou olhando-o bem serio.

Logo em seguida Madara saiu da sala do hokage e o mesmo suspirou preocupado. Aquela menina não iria sobreviver naquele clã e provavelmente acabaria do mesmo estado de espírito que a Haruno Sakura. Porém estava mais preocupado com aquele "ar diferente" do amigo, aquilo o deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Mas quem sabe ela não seria a chave para libertar o amigo dessa vida de solidão e amargura que ele vivia?

**- o.O.o –**

_*Clã Uchiha – Mansão da família principal _

Ultrapassar o clã até chegar a mansão que ficava em uma parte mais reservada e grande do distrito, não fora fácil. Era notável que os Uchiha estavam contentes pelos similares terem voltado vivos de uma missão, porém bastou os olhos escuros caírem por sobre Hinata que o semblante deles fechou. Mas nem todos a esnobaram, alguns e até algumas deram boas vindas a ela com um singelo sorriso. Aquilo confortou o coração apertado da Hyuuga.

Sentada no cavalo de Itachi logo atrás do mesmo ela observava o distrito Uchiha, ele era cheio de casas típicas japonesas e as pinturas sempre de cores frias ou serias. O emblema do clã era visto em toda parte, seja nos cantos dos muros que rodeavam o lugar ou nas casas e roupas dos moradores.

Logo a frente havia um pequeno espaço vazio onde adiante se encontrava um lance de escadas, no mínimo continham sete degraus. Logo depois das escadas de pedra havia um portão preto com o símbolo do clã que se dividia ao meio quando aberta as portas. Havia um pequeno muro rodeando a mansão que vinha logo em seguida, as paredes eram brancas e havia tijolos acima da mesma na cores cinza claro.

Desceram do cavalo e subiram a pé pelo degraus, Itachi ia acompanhando Hinata que olhava tudo ao redor. Ao contrario do clã Hyuuga que era um pouco decadente, o clã Uchiha era majestoso e imponente, mas seu clã já fora assim também. Sasuke que estava na frente abriu o portão e Hinata encontrou um pátio cheio de flores avermelhadas que caíram da arvore de frutos vermelhos.

Logo depois dessa arvore Hinata viu a enorme mansão que se escondia por entre as arvores que havia naquele pátio. As arvores que habitavam o pátio tinham flores brancas, rosadas e vermelhas. E o chão estava todo cheio dessas pétalas. Na entrada da mansão se encontravam alguns homens e mulheres usando quimonos negros com o emblema do clã nas costas, no meio deles se destacaram duas mulheres.

Uma de cabelos pretos e longos, os olhos dela eram doce como o de uma mãe amável, além do sorriso que era convidativo. Ao lado dela estava uma garota provavelmente da sua idade, pensou Hinata, ela tinha cabelos rosa e curtos, seus olhos eram como esmeraldas e tinha um brilho bonito. Ela suava um quimono azul marinho e uma manta preta por cima. A morena usava um quimono também azul escuro, porém não tinha a manta.

- Graças a Kami-sama vocês retornaram – exclamou animada e aliviada a morena que correu e abraçou Itachi e Sasuke, mas ao olhar para Hinata que estava logo atrás do mais velho ela fitou os filhos – Quem é ela? – perguntou temerosa.

- Okaa-san fique calma, ela é filha do líder do clã Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata – falou Itachi.

Ao escutar a palavra "okaa-san" Hinata então notou a semelhança entre eles, então ela era a mãe dele. Pensou.

- Filha dele? O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Mikoto já sabendo o motivo dela estar lá, mas algo no fundo dela queria que os filhos desmentisse tal fato.

- Ela pertence aos Uchiha agora okaa-san – respondeu Sasuke e nesse momento o coração de Sakura se apertou. Os olhares dela e de Sasuke se encontraram, mas o ultimo logo desviou – Hiashi, líder do clã entregou a filha como pagamento da divida com os Senju, contudo... Ela foi dada ao nosso tio – disse ele.

- Nani?! – exclamou, encarou a menina a sua frente.

Ela era mais frágil que Sakura, e sabe-se lá o que seu irmão seria capaz de fazer com aquela pequena menina que mais parecia um anjo em forma de gente.

- O conselho do clã já sabe disso? – questionou ela.

- _Não, mas logo ficarão sabendo – disse Madara que acabara de chegar. _

Mikoto o encarou firme, ela era a única que conseguia discutir com Madara sem ser decapitada ou morta. Além do mais Mikoto era a única mulher que o general admirava e tinha respeito, sua irmã era tudo para ele. Assim como Izuna foi um dia.

- É verdade Madara? O líder do clã Hyuuga deu a própria filha para você? – perguntou.

- Hai, ela pertence a mim agora – completou e Mikoto temeu pela segurança dela – Fique calma, não seria capaz de fazer o que está pensando – disse passando pela irmã e puxando Hinata pelo braço.

Todos observaram Madara andar com Hinata até adentrarem a mansão, somente naquele momento Hinata pode olhar mais atentamente a mansão Uchiha. Ela era imensa e revestida de branco gelo com os telhados acinzentados claro, era uma visão linda principalmente misturada às flores das arvores que havia no pátio.

Do lado de dentro havia o hall de entrada, Madara retirou as sandálias ninjas e Hinata fez a mesma coisa com sua bota ninja. Guardou-a no canto e seguiu Madara, o mesmo parou logo a frente no corredor onde esperava pelos outros.

-O almoço já está servido nii-san – disse Mikoto. E o mesmo apenas assentiu.

Guiados por Mikoto todos se encaminharam até um cômodo onde não havia muitos moveis, na verdade não havia nenhum. Para não dizer que não havia móvel algum o único que existia era uma mesa japonesa grande e repleta de comida, Hinata até sentiu sua boca salivar. Há dois dias que não comia comida de verdade.

- Mandem levar meu almoço ao meu escritório – pediu Madara virando-se para sair do cômodo, ou sala de jantar.

- Vai para o escritório novamente? – perguntou com pesar.

- Quando Hinata terminar leve-a até lá, quero conversar com ela – disse ele lançando um olhar para a morena que encolheu.

- Hai nii-san – respondeu Mikoto que o observou sair do cômodo, após um suspiro ela voltou-se para o restante – Bom vamos comer, aposto que está com fome não é querida? – falou com Hinata.

A morena apenas sorriu.

Sentaram por sobre suas pernas e começaram a se servir, rapidamente Itachi iniciou uma conversa com a mãe estava sentada de frente para Hinata e ao lado de Sasuke. A morena se encontrava ao lado do mais velho. Sakura por sua vez como fora lhe ordenado almoçaria no quarto as onze e meia da manha e ficaria sentada na sala de jantar com Sasuke, porem afastada.

Sasuke comia calmamente e silenciosamente, Hinata fazia a mesma coisa, mas notou o distanciamento da rosada. Virou o rosto e a viu sentada atrás dela e de Itachi, encostada a parede fitando o chão perdida em pensamentos. O olhar que antes tinha vida agora estava apagado. Virou-se de frente novamente e encarou Sasuke, este somente desviou seu olhar e voltou a comer.

Hinata não teve outra opção a não ser comer em silencio e vez ou outra prestar atenção na conversa animada entre mãe e filho.

Minutos depois do almoço que teve Hinata foi levada por uma criada em direção ao escritório de Madara, seu coração batia acelerado ao ter que ficar novamente sozinha com ele. Mas o fato de ter o coração acelerado por cauda da presença dele já virara algo rotineiro e ela já não estranhava mais.

Toc... Toc...

Duas batidas leves soaram na porta e em seguida a resposta veio.

- Pode entrar querida – disse a criada – Sente-se a frente dele e só fale quando ele falar com você, entendeu?

- H-Hai – disse temerosa.

Em seguida Hinata abriu a porta e entrou após fechá-la, caminhou com passos pequenos e sentou-se novamente por sobre suas pernas e esperou que Madara falasse algo. O mesmo segurava uma pena e escrevia algo em um papel, na verdade a mesa dele que era media estava cheio de papéis.

Depois de muito esperar enfim Madara deposita a pena dentro do pitinho de tinta e a fita, seu peito infla ao ter o contato estabelecido com aquelas perolas. Era estranho encará-la depois do sonho que teve com a mesma. Mas tratou de afastar o mesmo.

- Hinata, como Tobirama lhe falou você passara a morar aqui e espero que sua presença não seja um problema caso contrario sofrera com as conseqüências – disse e ela assentiu – O que Tobirama falou sobre mim? Percebi que você demorou demais para um simples banho em uma cachoeira...

Hinata tomou fôlego e então o respondeu.

- E-Ele apenas me disse que v-você... Você não gosta que o de-desobedeça e que g-gosta de regras – falou gaguejando no processo. Madara assentiu.

- Ele disse algo mais? – e logo depois a escutou proferir um baixo "lie" - E ele está certo, aqui no clã temos regras Hinata e quero que as siga. Entendeu?

- H-Hai – disse tremendo. Mas Madara ignorou aquilo.

- Você pertence a mim e tudo o que eu disser devera ser feito e atendido caso contrario será punida – falou vendo-a estremecer ainda mais – Amanha você saira acompanhada de uma criada e de minha irmã Mikoto para lhe comprar roupas novas, poderá sair do distrito quando quiser desde que leve uma criada com você. Não a quero andando sozinha por aí – disse e ela apenas assentia – Se se comportar darei credito a você, mas se não irá sofrer. Não gosto que me desafiem e espero que saiba onde é seu lugar.

- Hai – disse.

- Alguma pergunta?

Hinata se remexeu inquieta, porém arriscou falar algo.

- Quem... Quem é aquela menina de cabelo rosa? – perguntou.

Madara abaixou o olhar, mas achou melhor dizer.

- Haruno Sakura – disse o nome dela – Assim como você me pertence, Sakura pertence a Sasuke... Ela recebe ordens dele e se ele disser que ela não pode conversar com ninguém, mantenha distancia dela. Há coisas nas quais ainda vai descobrir e se tentar ajudá-la será punida também, fui claro?

- Hai – disse engolindo em seco.

Após ele respirar fundo tornou a dizer:

- Você ficara em meus aposentos, dormira na mesma cama que eu – disse olhando fixamente para ela e jurou ver o corpo pequeno a sua frente estremecer, e naquele momento sua mente já fervida por causa do sonho tornou a trabalhar. Novamente ele a imaginou estremecendo em baixo dela após ser possuída por ele.

Fechou os olhos por um breve momento e então os abriu tentando manter o foco daquela conversa.

- Não farei nada a você Hinata, mas saiba que não tolero desavenças e como eu disse: espero que saiba onde é seu lugar – disse Madara – Pode sair.

Hinata se levantou e em seguida deixou o escritório, assim que saiu apertou a ponte do nariz. Talvez dividir o mesmo quarto não tenha sido uma idéia muito boa, mas se era ela a razão de ter dormido uma noite inteira então teria que mante-la novamente ao seu lado.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Clã Senju _

O dia passara mais rápido do que o esperado, quando notou já era noite e hora de voltar para casa. Assim como o clã Uchiha tinha seu próprio distrito e uma mansão onde o líder vivia o clã Senju possuía a mesma coisa, com a diferença de que seu irmão ainda morava com ele na mansão. Ele recusara a mansão do Hokage dizendo que era muito grande para somente duas pessoas, então decidiu continuar no clã.

E por falar teria que lhe dar um puxão de orelha já que Hashirama saiu no meio da tarde para ir para casa o deixando com um monte de pilhas para assinar, não teve outra alternativa se não assinar por ele. E nem era preciso perguntar o que ele foi fazer, ultimamente Hashirama e Mito andam parecendo dois cães no cio. Essa fixa que Mito pos na cabeça de querer engravidar tem gerado o assunto de grande desconforto para Tobirama.

Ao abrir a porta da mansão Senju Tobirama caminha lentamente pela madeira clara que compunha o piso, moveis refinados foi adotado após o casamento por ordens de Mito, sua esposa havia ajudado também. As duas disseram que daria um ar mais alegre a casa.

Tobirama se encaminhou em direção a cozinha, sua garganta estava seca e queria enrolar um pouco antes de rever sua esposa. Enquanto bebia água fitava o quintal pela pequena porta que havia ao fundo da cozinha.

- Finalmente chegou – ouviu Hashirama dizer, mas ao se virar Tobirama fora obrigado a rolar os olhos.

- Será que seria demais pedir que andasse vestido pela casa? Não se esqueça de que minha esposa pode vê-lo desse jeito – rosnou ao ver o irmão usando somente uma toalha sendo esta um pouco curta.

- Ela não vai me ver, está no quarto lendo e esperando por você – disse Hashirama que pegou outro copo e colocando água no mesmo – Por falar nisso você demorou demais, Himeko ficou te esperando a tarde toda.

- Eu não teria demorado se alguém que é Hokage não tivesse fugido pela janela e fugido de seus afazeres para vir ficar no deita e rola com a esposa – rosnou novamente – Sei que querem ter um filho, mas ficar assim também já é o cumulo.

- Irmão acho que quem está precisando de um "deita e rola" é você – disse sorrindo de lado.

- Não sou igual a você Hashirama, vocês dois parecem dois cachorros no cio por Kami! – exclamou.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar nessa situação com Himeko? – perguntou ele e Tobirama apenas cruzou os braços fitando o chão – Qual o problema? Ainda não... – tentou dizer, mas sabia que tocar naquele assunto era difícil.

O clã Uzumaki havia acabado de entrar para a vila, ou melhor, haviam acabado de se associar a vila. E para fazer deles seus reais aliados o líder do clã Uzumaki propôs um casório entre Himeko, sua única filha e prima de Mito, e Tobirama. De inicio a situação não foi aceita principalmente pelo Senju, mas depois de muita conversa ele acabou cedendo somente pelo bem da vila.

Porém para confirmar que estaria fazendo a coisa certa Tobirama questionou Himeko sobre o casamento arranjado e foi então que ela apenas respondeu: "se é assim que tem que ser". A mesma resposta dada por Hinata quando o Senju contou sua situação. Aquilo o pegou desprevenido e jamais esperava aquilo por parte da Uzumaki. Mas ele seguiu com o casamento e foi na noite de núpcias que as coisas desandaram.

Himeko fora criada sem uma mãe já que a mesma falecera durante o parto, sem ter idéia do que era um casamento aprendeu somente que ela teria que cuidar do marido e fazê-lo feliz. E mais nada, ninguém lhe explicou o que era noite de núpcias ou o que acontecia entre um homem e uma mulher. E foi por esse motivo que ela recusou Tobirama.

Na noite em que se entregariam um para o outro, Himeko tomada pelo medo ao ver o Senju completamente nu e ela também, um pânico a tomou conta e piorou quando Tobirama iniciou a penetração. A dor causada pela primeira vez fez com que a ruiva empurrasse o marido e gritasse para que ele ficasse longe dela. Claro que a dor que ela sentiu era exagero, porém seu medo era ainda maior e fez com que a dor piorasse ou no caso aumentasse.

E Tobirama nunca fora de ter muita paciência, e naquela noite acabaram por discutir terminando a briga com o Senju batendo a porta do quarto ao deixá-lo e Himeko em prantos. Depois daquilo passaram a se evitar principalmente Tobirama e a dormirem em quartos separados. Depois de um mês após o "incidente" Himeko tentou se aproximar do marido, mas o clima entre os dois não era dos melhores.

Sabia que talvez tivesse sido infantil em sua atitude, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Nada conhecia da vida e as coisas que aconteciam entre um casal e só depois que conversou com sua prima que soube o que era estar casada. Foi então que ela decidiu mostrar para Tobirama que poderia ser uma boa esposa e desde então tem tentado o agradar. Poderia ter fracassado na noite de núpcias, mas poderia recompensar em outras coisas e quando estivesse pronta se entregaria a ele.

Mas suas tentativas têm sido falhas já que a comunicação entre eles não tem sido uma das melhores, Tobirama sempre chegava em casa tarde e quando se encontravam trocavam poucas palavras. Isso a deixou arrasada. Esse foi o real motivo de Mito e Hashirama terem recusado a mansão Hokage e voltado para a mansão Senju, preocupada com a prima Mito preferiu ficar com ela e lhe fazer compania. Tinha medo do que essa distancia entre eles poderia causar no emocional da prima.

- Não quero tocar nesse assunto irmão – disse Tobirama depositando o copo na pia – Vou dormir e acho melhor fazer a mesma coisa.

- Tobirama! – disse serio – Sabe que a está machucando, não sabe?

Tobirama naquele momento parou de andar e fitou o chão novamente.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - disse ele.

- O que? – se virou Tobirama.

- Você sente algo por ela? Sente algo mesmo que pequeno? – perguntou Hashirama.

Porém ao contrario do que esperava não obteve resposta, o outro apenas lhe fitou serio e após respirar fundo se virou indo em direção ao seu quarto. Hashirama continuou na cozinha Mito já estava dormindo e ele... Estava com fome. Após suspirar com pesar e balançar a cabeça negativamente o Hokage foi procurar algo para comer.

Já no corredor dos quartos Tobirama caminhava calmamente por ele indo em direção ao seu quarto, mas no caminho acabou por parar quando viu Himeko sair de seu quarto. A expressão dela se iluminou completamente o vê-lo.

- Tobirama – disse ela sorrindo para ele – Fiquei preocupada, vi Hashirama chegar mais cedo e achei que viria com ele – contou.

- Fiquei preso com alguns assuntos – respondeu somente.

- Está com fome? Posso preparar algo para comer – disse docemente.

Ele não podia negar, ela era tão delicada quanto a Hyuuga ou até mais. Os olhos esverdeados claros que expressavam uma pureza sem igual, os cabelos longos abaixo da cintura e ruivos a franja jogada de lado. A boca pequena que provara uma vez, mas que fora capaz de despertar sensações que o deixavam louco. Mas o que mais gostava em Himeko era seu sorriso inocente e a alegria que aqueles olhos expressavam mesmo quando ela não sorria.

- Gomen, mas estou realmente cansado – disse caminhando e passando por ela.

Na mesma hora Himeko desfez o sorriso, mas como Tobirama mesmo disse: os olhos ainda expressam alegria e vida mesmo quando ela não esboça aquele sorriso iluminado dela. E sem dizer mais nada ele se encaminhou a seu quarto enquanto ela permanecia parada no corredor apenas fitando o nada. Logo depois virou-se e fitou a madeira da porta do quarto de seu marido.

- Ainda está acordada – disse Hashirama que retornava para seu quarto.

- Hai, estava esperando Tobirama – respondeu sorrindo minimamente.

- Encontrou com ele? – perguntou vendo o semblante dela mudar.

- Hai – respondeu – Eu ia preparar alguma coisa pra mim e ia aproveitar e fazer algo para ele também, mas Tobirama-kun está casado – completou logo depois.

- Posso lhe fazer compania se quiser, estou sem sono mesmo – falou o Senju.

- Ah não precisa – disse alisando os longos cabelos ruivos – Acho que... Mudei de idéia – disse – Tenha uma boa noite Hashirama-sama – disse se curvando e em seguida entrando no quarto dela novamente.

Agora fora a vez de Hashirama ficar parado no corredor, sabia que o fato do irmão ter recusado o jantar que Himeko iria preparar a magoou. Aquela era outra tentativa dela se aproximar novamente do marido e novamente fora empurrada para longe dele.

Descrente com o irmão Hashirama foi para o quarto onde para sua surpresa encontrou Mito acordada.

- Escutei a conversa deles – comentou ela assim que ele deitou na cama ao seu lado.

- Tobirama precisa aprender e tomar uma atitude antes que Himeko decida desistir dele – resmungou deitando-se – Já não sei mais o que fazer, Mito.

- Deixe os dois resolverem por si só Hashirama – falou deitando no peito do marido – Os dois são adultos e Himeko o ama demais para desistir do mesmo.

- Ela... O ama? – disse surpreso – Como sabe?

- Sou mulher e prima dela Hashirama, conheço quando uma mulher está apaixonada – disse sorrindo.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Mansão Uchiha _

O quarto estava silencioso, seus olhos fitavam o chão enquanto uma criada escovava seus rosados cabelos. Seu pulso ainda ardia e a marca ainda estava lá.

- Pronto senhorita – disse a serva quando terminou.

- Arigatou – agradeceu Sakura.

Em seguida a criada saiu deixando-a sozinha. E aquilo a deixou temerosa, sabia o que viria a seguir e rezava para Kami-sama que Sasuke tivesse mais compaixão com ela. Durante a tarde ela havia saído acompanhada de uma criada, como Sasuke havia permitido que saísse ela andou pela vila para respirar um pouco.

Mas não esperava que um comerciante no qual era amigo de seu pai e que também possuía um filho de mesma idade que ela lhe entregasse uma rosa. Sabia da paixonite que o rapaz chamado Rock Lee tinha por ela, tentou recusar o pequeno botão vermelho, mas naquele exato momento Sasuke havia aparecido. Segundo o mesmo ele iria até seu pelotão de ninjas para treinar e conversarem e acabou vendo a cena.

Cena esta que acabou terminando em briga e um forte aperto no pulso desde a vila até a mansão Uchiha. Ainda lembrava-se das palavras de ameaças vindo dele.

A porta se abriu e por ela Sasuke entrou, Sakura naquele momento se encontrava sentada na cama usando uma camisola preta de seda. Era curta batendo acima dos joelhos.

Sasuke passou reto e entrou em uma porta ao fundo do quarto, retirou a roupa ninja que usava e vestiu uma roupa mais simples. Uma calça e uma blusa ambas negras, e uma jaqueta azul com o símbolo do clã nas costas.

- V-Vai sair Sasuke-Kun? – arriscou a perguntar, mas a rosada apenas recebeu um olhar através do espelho enquanto Sasuke arrumava sua bandana.

- Hai – respondeu minutos depois – Você merecia apanhar até sangrar Sakura, deixei você sair e já fica se engraçando com aquele pateta do Lee – rosnou.

- Não fiz nada Sasuke, Lee apenas me fez um agrado... Somos amigos desde pequenos – disse ela tentando se justificar.

- Asneiras – falou virando-se para ela, e ao olhá-la atentamente não negar que ela estava bem convidativa ainda mais usando aquela camisola negra que lhe caia tão bem – Mas apesar de você merece ser castigada, não o irei fazer – disse pondo as mãos nos bolsos – Não quero deixar Hinata com má impressão sobre nós – completou e aquilo feriu Sakura.

Ele estava preocupada com a nova menina.

- Irei ver Karin – respondeu e novamente a kunai lhe atingiu em cheio nas costas – Tenha uma boa noite.

Dito isso ele saiu do quarto deixando uma rosada com os olhos lagrimejados, aquilo a ferir mortalmente e preferiria ser espancada por ele e violentada do que vê-lo ir para os braços de outra.

Pelos corredores Sasuke andava calmamente e logo em seguida encontrou com o irmão também prestes a sair.

- Vai sair também irmãozinho? – sorriu de lado.

- Hai – falou e começou a calçar os sapatos ninja – Por que a pergunta?

- Pensei que ficaria enfurnado no quarto com Sakura, ainda mais depois do que houve na vila – disse Itachi abrindo a porta para sair junto do irmão.

- E eu ia, mas não quero deixar Hinata traumatizada mais do já está – contou caminhando ao lado dele no pátio em frente a mansão – Não sei o que o tio Madara contou a ela sobre Sakura, vou esperar até que se acostume com a vida aqui na mansão... Depois disso Sakura terá que anda na linha – falou firme.

Itachi apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto sorria.

A passos calmos ambos logo atravessaram o distrito Uchiha que estava silenciosa, a maioria dos moradores já haviam se recolhido em suas casas e alguns homens (maridos no caso) saiam a noite para beber ou farrear. Enquanto que o distrito se encontrava silenciosa a vila por outro lado estava agitada e iluminada naquele momento.

Era bem tarde da noite provavelmente umas onze ou já meia noite, horário onde muitos saiam para beber ou ir até o casarão de Tsunade, ou como é conhecido bordel. O lugar era um grande prédio tingido de roxo e as janelas de coloração negra, já era possível ver homens do lado de fora cortejando as garotas da ex-medica ninja.

Tsunade Senju era membro o clã Senju e uma ótima medica ninja e ninguém sabe o motivo dela ter largado a profissão e montado um negocio próprio. Talvez nem mesmo Hashirama soubesse do real motivo.

Entraram pela porta negra com escrita em vermelho com o nome do local, logo de cara encontraram com Tsunade sentada no balcão conversando com o barmen de seu estabelecimento, a Senju usava uma roupa japonesa bem colada e seus cabelos preso em rabo de cavalo. Ao avistar os irmãos Uchiha sorriu de lado.

- Ora vejam só, quem é vivo sempre aparece – respondeu Tsunade se aproximando deles – Nem preciso perguntar...

- Karin está disponível hoje? – questionou Sasuke serio e Tsunade sorriu.

- Konan mande Karin se arrumar e ir esperar seu cliente no quarto n° 4 – disse a ex-medica.

- E você Itachi? – olhou para o mais velho.

- Hoje vou apenas ficar olhando – respondeu enquanto se encaminhava para a ala vermelha do bordel.

A ala vermelha era onde as garotas ficavam apenas dançando sensualmente para os clientes, a regra era apenas olhar e quando muito poderiam tocar somente se a garota permitisse tal gesto.

Logo Itachi ultrapassou a cortina de cor vinho intenso e andou pelas mesas até achar um bom lugar para aproveitar o show. Enquanto isso Sasuke ficou no balcão com Tsunade pediu uma bebida e o tempo que esperou tomou mais de três copos, isso foi o suficiente para seu corpo ficar agitado.

- Fiquei surpreso de Madara não ter vindo – comentou Tsunade.

- Ele deve aparecer durante a semana, o clã tem tomado muito o tempo dele – comentou dando outro gole – Fique calma não vai perder seu cliente.

- Bom saber – disse após tragar o cigarro que fumava, logo avistou Konan e então virou-se para o Uchiha – Sua dama o espera Sasuke – disse Tsunade.

Sasuke sorriu de lado e então após dar o ultimo gole na sua bebida se afastou do balcão e subiu as escadas acompanhado de Konan que lhe mostrava o caminho. O andar superior era cheio de quartos cada um diferente do outro e de acordo com o cliente Tsunade os escolhia. O cliente apenas tinha o direito de escolher a garota com quem passaria a noite.

Após chegarem ao quarto de numero quatro Konan estendeu a mão e em seguida Sasuke abriu a porta entrando no quarto que possuía paredes de cor avermelhadas com desenhos em preto, o teto era claro, mas devido a iluminação ser pouca e dar um ar de sensualidade era difícil distinguir a tonalidade do teto. Mas dava para ver o lustre adornado de ouro com lâmpadas refinadas.

Na cama de casal forrada com lençóis que Sasuke não perdeu tempo notando a cor, se encontrava Karin que usava uma camisola preta muito parecida com a que Sakura usava. Mas sem sombra de duvidas a Haruno ficava melhor naquela cor.

- Pensei que não voltaria a me ver – disse Karin sedutora.

- Venho quando quero Karin – respondeu ele tirando os sapatos e em seguida a jaqueta e a camiseta, deitou tudo em cima de uma cadeira acolchoada.

- Nem se eu disser que senti sua falta? – falou manhosa.

Sasuke apenas sorriu de lado.

- Não me importa se sentiu minha falta ou se quase morreu pelos dias que fiquei afastado – contou – Já disse que venho quando quero.

- Ah como sempre frio, essa é a marcara registrada dos Uchiha – ralhou ficando irritada.

- O seu problema Karin é que você fala demais – disse a puxando pelos tornozelos e a deixando na beirada da cama – Faça o que você sabe fazer de melhor que é abrir essas pernas e me deixe trabalhar – disse afundando sua boca na curva do pescoço dela.

Karin podia ser boa de cama, mas jamais seria como Sakura. Ela não possuía a obediência que a Haruno tinha enquanto transavam, nem mesmo os gemidos dava para ser comparados. Sakura gemia feito uma dama enquanto Karin era vulgar, mas era de esperar ainda mais que ela dava seu corpo a vários homens.

Não demorou muito para Sasuke se livrar daquela camisola e após tirá-la tudo o fez com Karin fora pensando em Sakura, os toques nos seios, as mãos percorrendo o corpo abaixo de si. E até mesmo quando a invadiu forte pensou em Sakura e a imaginou se curvando enquanto gemia roucamente. Aquilo o deixava louco.

E foi com estes pensamentos que Sasuke aumentou as estocadas sem se importar se a ruiva abaixo de si sentia dor ou prazer, ele queria apenas satisfazer a ele mesmo. Seus gemidos eram altos e a cama já balançava conforme estocava mais forte. Karin apenas se deixava ser possuída, sabia que Sasuke não gostava que falasse enquanto estavam no ato.

Mais alguns movimentos e o moreno caiu por sobre o corpo da ruiva todo suado e exausto. Saiu de dentro dela e terminou de retirar a calça que havia abaixado somente até os joelhos, depois se deitou direito na cama. Karin também se ajeitou, mas ficou apenas deitada ao lado dele. Sasuke tinha regras quando ia ao bordel, ela era proibida de falar qualquer coisa a ele enquanto era penetrada e depois do ato devia ficar afastada, ou seja, deitar-se apenas do lado dele e não no peito dele ou colada a ele.

Deitado de barriga para cima o moreno fitava o teto enquanto seus pensamentos corriam em direção a mansão e a rosada que se encontrava sozinha naquele quarto provavelmente o xingando de todos os nomes por estar aqui com Karin. Mesmo antes de ser levada para a mansão ele sabia da rixa entre a ruiva e a Haruno e aquilo a machucava mais do que os tapas que ganhava quando o desobedecia.

Aquilo também o machucava, pois já se encontrava viciado no corpo da rosada e no cheiro dela. Porém não queria admitir para si mesmo que por ironia do destino estaria se apaixonando por ela.

**- o.O.o – **

Já fazia horas que rolava naquela cama sem posição para dormir, de inicio ficara um pouco receosa de deitar naquela cama sem ter a compania do moreno para lhe dar permissão de deitar. Era estranho estar em um quarto que não era seu e o fato de que dividiria a cama novamente com Madara lhe dava um tremor, mas não de medo ou pavor e sim de nervosismo e ansiedade.

Depois de horas ainda rolando na cama Hinata desistiu de tentar dormir e se levantou da cama, colocou a robe por cima da camisola longa que usava e saiu do quarto carregando uma vela consigo para conseguir ver o caminho. A casa toda estava escura e tinha medo de esbarrar em algo e chamar a atenção de alguém ou de Madara.

O moreno passara o dia todo dentro do escritório, não saiu para comer, mas viu uma criada levar em determinados horários comida para ele. Pelo menos estava se alimentando, mesmo que não soubesse ficou preocupada com o fato dele não estar comendo direito. Na verdade era estranho para ela se ver preocupado com alguém que não conhecia.

Depois de andar pela mansão a procura de uma porta de correr que desse para a varanda da casa eis que enfim Hinata o encontra. Entrara na sala que era revestido de vários sofás um tapete no centro, havia também uma lareira. A porta de correr era de vidro e assim ela pode abri-la e caminhar pela pequena varanda que era extensa pegando toda a parte de trás da casa.

Ao sair encontrou com um belo céu azul cheio de estrelas, permaneceu ali por um tempo. Nunca vira um céu tão limpo assim, normalmente ele estava coberto por nuvens que impossibilitava sua visão. Após apreciar a vista continuou a andar, durante a tarde passou o seu tempo conhecendo a casa na compania de Mikoto que era muito atenciosa.

Depois de andar um pouco sendo que a mansão era muito larga fazendo assim precisar andar atenciosamente Hinata chegou até o uma área da mansão onde havia uma arvore de cerejeira logo a frente. Sentou-se quase que de frente a ela, sem saber onde estava exatamente por estar do lado de fora Hinata se sentou de costas a uma porta que se dividia em duas e a sua frente havia dois degraus.

E ali ficou observando a arvore que estava florida e algumas pétalas caídas no chão coberto pela grama verde. O tempo de admiração daquela arvore e do céu estrelado teria durado mais se uma voz rouca não a tivesse feito dar um pulo.

- Hinata! – escutou seu nome e no mesmo instante virou-se arregalando os olhos surpresa por encontrar Madara parado com a porta de um cômodo aberto, fazendo as duas se dividirem-se ao meio – O que faz aqui? – questionou autoritário.

Hinata não conseguiu dizer, apenas o fitava. E também pudera sendo que o mesmo usava somente uma calça preta, seu tronco estava descoberto e a mostra. Aquilo a fez arfar. Madara apenas estreitou os olhos enquanto a observava abrir e fechar a boca varias vezes.

- Gomen Madara-sama – conseguiu responder e ficou surpresa consigo mesma por não gaguejar – Fiquei sem sono e vim... V-Vim apenas andar um pouco – falou sentindo o nervosismo lhe dominar. Logo depois ela virou o rosto e juntou as mãos a frente do corpo.

Deu uma rápida olhada para Madara que ainda continuava parado analisando a garota a sua frente, só então que a Hyuuga percebeu que o cômodo era o escritório do Uchiha. E se perguntou quantas horas por dia ele costumava ficar lá dentro?

- Sem sono? – disse, mas parecia que falava mais consigo do que com ela. Logo em seguida Madara voltou para o escritório apagou a vela acesa e depois saiu do mesmo fechando a porta – Aconteceu alguma coisa para que ficasse sem sono? – questionou sentando-se em seguida ao lado dela, mas ela ainda continuava de pé.

Após a pergunta a morena tornou a sentar-se.

- Lie – respondeu ela – E você, não está com sono? – olhou para ele e Madara a analisou de cima abaixo.

- Tenho muito trabalho a fazer, ser líder de um clã exige muito – comentou virando-se para frente.

- Entendo – respondeu – Hiashi-sama também era bem ocupado, passava praticamente o dia dentro do escritório dele. Algumas vezes chegava a dormir lá – contou.

- Por que o chama de Hiashi-sama sendo que ele é seu pai? – perguntou curioso. Mas em seguida se arrependeu quando notou a feição entristecida que a morena fez, mas também não se desculpou pela pergunta.

- Hiashi-sama me proibiu de chamá-lo de otou-san – falou fitando o chão – Desde que descobriu que eu não era filha dele fui afastada do mesmo.

Então esse era o motivo dela apanhar do próprio pai, ou melhor, do homem que achava que pai, pensou Madara.

Novamente sua atenção estava toda voltada para ela e aquilo cada vez mais o deixava agitado e até mesmo irritado. Porém percebeu que a morena fitava o céu com certo brilho nos olhos. E com o brilho lunar ela ficava ainda mais bonita. Ainda mais delicada e convidativa. Novamente sentiu a boca salivar ao ter os olhos abaixados para sua boca pequena e rosada, mas rapidamente virou o rosto ao ter tais pensamentos.

Era ridículo pensar que uma garota como ela iria fazê-lo sentir certos desejos e sensações mesmo que jamais tenham tido nenhum contato. Sentia-se um tolo ao perceber que falara a Hashirama que fora por causa de Hinata que ele conseguira dormir uma noite inteira. Isso era ridículo.

Enquanto ficava preso em pensamentos discutindo consigo mesmo e fitando a grama a sua frente Madara não notou que o sono havia chegado à pequena ao seu lado e só fora notar quando sentiu algo tombar em si. Virou o rosto e viu Hinata adormecida em seu ombro. Fora impossível não sentir seu corpo reagir com aquele mínimo gesto inconsciente dela, sua mão tremia enquanto ficava na duvida se a rodeava com seus braços ou se a deixava como estava.

Nenhuma das alternativas, Madara achou uma terceira que seria melhor para ambos. A ajeitou e em seguida a pegou no colo caminhando em direção a entrada da sala por onde ela havia vindo e seguiu até seu quarto onde ao chegar a depositou na cama com cuidado.

Abriu o robe que ela usava por cima da camisola e a pos em cima de uma poltrona que havia no quarto, logo em seguida se deitou na cama ao lado dela e se cobriu a cobrindo também. Rezou muito a Kami-sama para que não perdesse a sanidade ou então aquela Hyuuga não sobreviveria. Estava crente que a desejava e tinha medo desse desejo repentino, o melhor a se fazer seria se afastar.

Além do mais ela ainda estava na idéia de um cavaleiro reluzente montado em um cavalo branco, se se envolvesse com ela acabaria condenando-a a uma vida miserável. Se ela soubesse das atrocidades que era capaz de fazer jamais chegaria perto dele novamente.

- o.O.o –

Notas finais: Acho que esses é um dos capítulos mais longos que escrevi, mas como sempre a chegada a Konoha vem carregada de muita coisa para mostrar... Hehehe... Como falei no capitulo passado e em alguns revirews muita coisa seria explicada nesse capitulo... Como por exemplo a real relação que Tobirama tem com sua esposa Himeko...

TobiramaXHimeko: primeiramente quero falar sobre o nome dela, Himeko não foi um nome criado por mim... Uma vez achei uma foto dela com Tobirama e achei que fosse personagem do anime e por isso coloquei o nome dela na fic. Mas depois de procurar mais fotos para por aqui e mostrar a vocês como ela é descobri (eu acho né hehe) que Himeko é uma O.C de um fã do anime que fez uma fanart, ainda não tenho certeza e estou averiguando... Mas deixarei no final das notas finais alguns links das fotos que encontrei...

Veremos muito Himeko Uzumaki tentar se aproximar do marido, mas lembrem-se que Tobirama não é do tipo que leva jeito para coisas românticas e também não é muito compreensivo. Então pode ser que muitas tentativas sejam falhas.

SakuraXSasuke: Esse casal é outro, como notaram Sasuke está começando a tomar conciencia de que está se apaixonando pela rosada e fiquem calmos, Sakura nessa fique será do time da Hinata, ou seja, além de sofrer vai ser uma das mocinhas da fic. ;)

Mas o caso deles também é complicado, digamos que Sakura acabou virando uma "escrava sexual" do Sasuke e sim ele bate nela quando a mesma é cortejada por outros homens e quando não o obedece. Mas calma que esses tapas tem motivo, e creio que todos já sabem... Sim Sasuke quer esconder o que realmente sente e então vai atrás da Karin ou bate na Sakura.

MadaraXHinata: esse casal é outro que também vai enfrentar problemas, por agora as coisas vão ficar desse jeito, sem muita briga e cada um no seu canto. Mas já perceberam que os sentimentos despertados no moreno não o estão agradando e isso logo vai gerar uma briga... Sim, assim como Madara notou Hinata VE o Uchiha como o salvador da pátria, o cavaleiro no cavalo branco, e etc... E isso pode ser um problema principalmente quando a morena descobrir quem é Uchiha Madara de verdade e ver sua verdadeira natureza... E quando isso acontecer e VAI acontecer logo, teremos muitas brigas e provavelmente vocês irão me matar, mas a Hinata vai sofrer um pouquinho! XP Mas apenas digo que tudo o que acontecer entre eles será necessário.

No próximo capitulo mostrarei a noiva de Itachi, ainda não sei quando ela vai aparecer... Mas prometo que vai aparecer logo e eles serão o 3° casal problema da fic... kkkkk Espero que tenham gostado e perdão pelas notas finais gigantesca... Mas precisava explicar muita coisa... Hehe...

Link das fotos:

Bjos e até o próximo!


	5. Chapter 5 - let me feel you

_*Mansão Uchiha _

Esticou seu corpo na cama sentindo o mesmo reclamar, o sol brilhava intensamente em seu quarto onde se esquecera de fechar a cortina. Suspirou enquanto alisava os cabelos soltos, logo em seguida se levantou e vestiu uma calça e logo em seguida uma camiseta. Pegou uma liga elástica e prendeu seus cabelos negros, lavou o rosto e fez sua higiene matinal.

Após isso saiu do quarto caminhando pela casa silenciosa, ele era sempre o primeiro a acordar na casa sendo seguido de sua mãe. O restante vinha sem ordem. Chegou a sala de jantar onde a mesa já estava sendo posta pelas empregados.

- Ohayo Itachi-sama – disse uma delas – Chegou uma carta para o senhor – disse a mulher lhe entregando uma carta com um emblema avermelhado já conhecido por ele.

Sentou-se a mesa enquanto abria o envelope, ao retirar o papel sorriu de lado reconhecendo a letra de sua noiva.

_Querido noivo... _

_Espero que se sinta honrado em receber uma carta minha, são poucas as pessoas que tem esse privilegio então sinta-se privilegiado. _

_Porém lhe escrevo para avisar que infelizmente não poderei ir essa semana a vila Konoha devido a um incidente na aldeia onde moro. Como única filha do líder do clã Yamanaka tenho que comparecer e prestar apoio ao meu povo. Creio que irá entender já que possui um clã renomado. _

_Mas não pense que irá se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, na próxima semana estarei em Konoha e espero lhe encontrar e encontrar minha recém amiga Sakura, quero ela inteira... Ouviu?_

_Vemos-nos em breve..._

_De sua amada, linda e perfeita noiva... _

_Yamanaka Ino. _

A humildade realmente devia ter passado bem longe dela quando nasceu, pensou Itachi dobrando novamente a carta e a pondo ao lado de as xícara na mesa.

A aldeia em questão dita na carta era uma aldeia pequena e comandada pelo clã Yamanaka, eles não são um clã tão forte e conhecido como os Uchiha, Senju ou Hyuuga, porém possuem habilidades fortes e que são de interesses para a vila. Então em troca de se aliarem a vila e dar mais proteção ao seu povo o pai de Ino propôs uma aliança matrimonial... Como Tobirama já estava casado fora a vez dos Uchiha entrar na dança. Então o escolhido fora Itachi.

Mas não pense que a convivência entre eles é um mar de rosas, os dois brigam feito cão e gato. Quando os dois não brigam é porque tem algo errado aí. Porém o Uchiha não reclama, adora provocar a loira e deixá-la irritada isso dá boas sensações a ele. E Ino devia agradecer a Kami-sama por ele não ser como Sasuke ou Madara, ainda tinha certas duvidas de como aquelas duas iriam viver suas vidas ao lado deles.

Mas como Ino mesmo disse na carta, Sakura se tornou sua amiga e com certeza quando conhecer a Hyuuga ficara gamada nela. Ino é uma pessoa muito animada, dona de si mesma e não leva desaforo para casa, na opinião de Itachi as mulheres deveriam ser assim. Ter opinião própria e serem firmes, mas talvez falte apenas o incentivo certo.

- Ohayo filho – disse Mikoto aparecendo na sala de jantar e sentando frente ao filho.

- Ohayo okaa-san – respondeu sorrindo – Dormiu bem?

- Hai – sorriu enquanto se servia de chá – Onde está seu irmão?

- Não faço a menor idéia, saímos ontem a noite, mas voltei antes dele – comentou – Deve estar em algum lugar por aí, ele e Sakura brigaram novamente – contou e ouviu sua okaa-san suspirar. Então logo tratou de mudar de assunto –Ino me mandou uma carta, parece que não poderá vir essa semana a Konoha – disse.

- Aconteceu algo?

- Um pequeno problema na aldeia, mas nada serio felizmente – disse Itachi.

Mikoto sorriu após a fala do filho.

- Ino é uma garota muito bondosa e me alegra que ela seja bem tratada por você meu filho – sorriu – Espero que ela faça algo a respeito de Sakura e agora Hinata.

Em sua ultima visita Ino prometeu que quando voltasse a vila ajudaria Sakura e sair dessa e ajudaria Sasuke também.

- Sabe que ambos estão mergulhados na escuridão e somente elas podem tirá-los – falou Itachi – Quanto a Sasuke pode ser um trabalho árduo, porém quando ao tio Madara a chave está em Hinata.

- Hinata, meu filho?! – exclamou sem entender.

- Hai – respondeu – Desde que a viu o tio Madara está diferente e já adquiriu a sensação de posse sobre Hinata, o medo nessa "relação" dos dois é como Hinata vai reagir quando ver do que meu tio é capaz de fazer.

- Também estou preocupada, Hinata é mais sensível do que Sakura – disse Mikoto – Espero que ela possa ajudar seu tio.

- Vai se ela conseguir espantar o medo que irá sentir dele quando tudo vier a tona – falou.

Minutos depois a conversa cessou e continuaram a tomar café da manha em silencio.

Enquanto isso em um dos quartos a jovem de longos cabelos azulados começava a despertar, sentiu a claridade tocar sua perna descoberta pela pequena fresta da cortina. A coberta cobria pedaço do seu corpo e a outra perna, suspirou baixinho tentando ordenar os pensamentos. Tentava se lembrar como havia ido parar ali sendo que tinha ficado "conversando" com Madara na varanda.

No mesmo momento virou o rosto para o outro lado fitando o moreno que ainda dormia ao seu lado tranquilamente. E ali ela ficou o fitando por alguns minutos. Era incrível como ele mudava quando dormia, em seu sono as feições de Madara mudavam completamente. Era como se encontrasse um lugar de paz, logo apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder observá-lo melhor.

Ele tinha o rosto perfeito, era muito bonito tinha que admitir. Na verdade parecia que os homens e mulheres também do clã possuía uma beleza irresistível. Eram perfeitos não só em beleza como também em seu porte, os homens mostravam virilidade, força e imponência enquanto que as mulheres mostravam elegância, beleza e doçura.

Não se contendo Hinata se aproximou dele, a claridade que sai pela fresta da cortina deixou o quarto com um ar diferente. Algo leve e prazeroso, confortável. Um tanto acolhedor também. Já se encontrava deitada de lado apoiada em um cotovelo enquanto que com a outra mão livre Hinata retirou alguns fios negros de seu rosto que insistiam em cair cobrindo um dos olhos.

Mas ledo engano achar que o mesmo se encontrava dormindo.

Ele a escutou despertar, não havia dormido a noite inteira como noite passada. Mas conseguiu dormir por uma hora e meia o que já era considerado algo ótimo no caso dele, ao ver que Hinata despertava fingiu dormir. E ao sentir ser observado esperou até que fizesse algo, queria ver se ela chegaria perto, se manteria distancia ou apenas o fitaria de longe. E ao sentir a delicada mão nos fios de seu cabelo outra onda percorreu seu corpo.

Sentiu seus dedos deslizarem levemente por seu rosto como se decorasse cada canto e simetria dele. Sentia seu corpo perto demais e aquele calor se ascendeu. E não contendo-se Madara segurou em seu pulso e em um impulso rodou com ela na cama a deixando embaixo de si. Seu corpo grande e forte a cobria inteiramente.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – a questionou rouco perto de seu ouvido.

Sentiu e escutou Hinata arfar com o contato. Sentia a pele macia dela em suas mãos que segurava os dois pulsos. Hinata tremia ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma sensação jamais sentida por ela antes lhe dominar, aquele corpo enorme quase se encostando ao seu pequeno corpo lhe dava calafrios de excitação só de imaginá-lo em contatos.

Vendo os olhos perolados percorrerem seu tronco Madara apenas sorriu de lado, mas minimamente. Devagar ficou apoiado nos joelhos enquanto suas mãos foram parar cada uma em um tornozelo da morena, com calma e bem suave Madara foi subindo as mãos pelas pernas bem firmes dela fazendo assim a camisola que era longa ser erguida.

As pernas de Hinata estavam flexionadas fazendo Madara subir pela canela chegando aos joelhos e depois descer passando por suas coxas, ao chegar nesse ponto o Uchiha já voltava a cobrir o corpo dela com o seu. A respiração da Hyuuga já estava alterada e aquilo incentivou Madara a continuar e foi assim que logo se encaixou entre as pernas dela fazendo-o relembrar o sonho que teve.

Novamente seu corpo entrou em chamas, sentia o mesmo vibrar internamente com aquele toque. As pernas flexionadas da morena e abertas lhe acolhendo perfeitamente. A calcinha que Hinata usava já estava a mostra assim como suas pernas esguias, Madara com uma mão retirou os travesseiros ao redor da cabeça dela e os jogou para um canto qualquer deixando o espaço mais livre na cama.

A coberta jogada para um lado também e o lençol que já começava a ficar amarrotado deixaram Hinata mais do que arfando, sentia medo isso era fato até porque ninguém, ou melhor, nenhum homem havia lhe tocado ainda. Porém mal conseguia pensar quando tinha aqueles olhos ônix em cima de si.

Arfou alto misturado ao um suspiro quando Madara segurou uma de suas pernas a suspendendo e o acomodando entre elas. Em seguida o moreno rumou uma de suas mãos até a alça de sua camisola que era bordada e tinha uma fita que passava pelas alças chegando ao inicio no colo da camisola e formava um laço. Laço este que logo foi desfeito fazendo assim a camisola ser aberta na área do colo e revelando o inicio do vale dos seios. Se ele se atrevesse mais ela logo ficaria nua.

Ele já não sabia mais o que fazia, tinha posto na cabeça que não devia se entregar a esse sentimento, a esse desejo enlouquecedor que sentia quando ela estava por perto. Mas parecia impossível fugir dele e estando daquele jeito a mercê dele era mais do que delirante para ele.

Logo abaixou a alça do ombro esquerdo encostando sua boca na curva do pescoço dela fazendo Hinata respirar pesadamente e em seguida arfar.

Não demorou muito e Madara já se encontrava provando daquela área com intensidade enquanto a morena segurava em seus braços. Após se dedicar a aquela área ele abaixou seguindo pelo colo e logo chegou a área do vale dos seios onde fez questão de lamber antes de voltar a subir e trilhar um caminho de beijos até o rosto da morena e final chegaria a boca e provaria dela...

Toc... Toc...

Se não fosse as batidas na porta. Madara rosnou em irritação, olhou para a porta e logo disse:

- O que quer? – disse.

- Gomen Madara-sama, mas Yukina-sama está aqui e deseja falar com o senhor – ouviu a criada dizer.

- Estou ocupado! – falou enquanto mantinha sua atenção na porta, porém continuava na mesma posição com Hinata.

- Ela disse que é importante – falou com medo.

Uchiha Yukina era sua avó e uma dos sete membros do conselho do clã.

Revoltado Madara grunhiu e em um ato de irritabilidade puxou Hinata consigo sentando-a em seu colo e colando seus lábios num beijo forçado, porém correspondido.

- Volto depois... E irei continuar da onde parei – disse para ela – É uma ordem – falou antes de soltá-la – Diga a ela que já estou descendo – gritou Madara a criada.

Madara logo se vestiu enquanto era assistido por uma Hyuuga com cabelos bagunçados e a roupa toda amassada e com o corpo a mostra. Além de suas bochechas estarem coradas coisa que agradou Madara.

Logo depois ele saiu do quarto andando impaciente pelo corredor fazendo seus passos pisarem duros por sobre o piso de madeira. Ao chegar a sala encontrou com Mikoto e Yukina conversando, o olhar do líder uchiha estreitou para cima da senhora de sessenta anos de idade. Ela possuía cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque bem feito, olhos escuros e usava um quimono azul marinho com o leque do clã nas costas.

- Posso saber o que deseja a essa hora da manha? Estava ocupado – rosnou. Sua manha havia sido estragado e junto seu humor havia sido derrubado.

A mulher apenas estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Sei muito bem com o que estava ocupado Madara – disse ela seria – Melhor se recompor, terá uma reunião com o conselho do clã – falou.

- Agora? – questionou autoritário e ainda mais irritado.

- Agora, coma algo e em seguida sairemos – disse Yukina.

Madara apenas suspirou, aquele dia seria um longo e péssimo dia para ele.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Mansão Senju _

Com cuidado ela colocava o bule no fogo para esquentar a água para o chá, sentada na mesa atrás da bancada fina que separava uma pequena sala de jantar e a cozinha estava Mito que já havia levantado. Como de costume as duas levantavam cedo, porém não mais cedo que Tobirama que gostava de acordar bem cedo para poder treinar um pouco antes de ir para o prédio hokage onde ajudava seu irmão na parte da manha e revolvia problemas do clã durante a tarde também no prédio hokage.

- Himeko creio que temos que conversar – comentou Mito que comia um biscoito.

A ruiva mais nova se virou para a prima sem entender.

- Algo errado – disse retirando o bule minutos depois de a água já estar quente, depositou-o na mesa e encarou a prima.

- Hai – respondeu somente.

- E o que está errado?

- O modo como você fica correndo atrás do Tobirama – falou ela pegando o bule e servindo-se logo depois pegou um pacotinho de chá e o deixou na xícara.

- Nani? – disse.

- Sei que ama seu marido, notei como ficou encantada com ele desde a primeira vez que o viu – disse mito sorrindo – Mas ficar se humilhando atrás das migalhas dele só vai te fazer mal.

- Mas eu sou a esposa dele, tenho que reatar nosso casamento – disse – Nem dormir no mesmo quarto estamos.

- Por isso mesmo, se continuar a correr ira mostrar que está desesperada e homem detesta mulher desesperada – reclamou – Não estou dizendo para desistir dele, estou apenas falando para não ficar muito em cima dele. De espaço para ele e se ele disser que vai chegar tarde em casa ou coisa do tipo finja que não se interessou ou ficou chateada por ele querer lhe evitar.

- Mas como faço isso, Mito? – disse chateada – Eu fico arrasada casa vez que se afasta...

- Por isso ele demonstra não se importar, faça o contrario mesmo que sofra por isso – disse – Seja firme Himeko – falou apontando o biscoito para ela e depois o levou a boca – Ele está treinando agora, não está? – a outra assentiu – Então quando ele voltar não diga nada, apenas pergunte se ele virá almoçar... Depois da resposta dele fique calada. Isso vai deixá-lo com a pulga atrás da orelha e com isso vai querer saber o que está acontecendo – falou – Entendeu?

- H-Hai – falou sem ter certeza direito se saberia fazer o que a prima disse, gostava de saber quando Tobirama iria voltar para casa e poder desfrutar de sua compania mesmo que ele não dissesse nada a ela.

Logo depois da conversa entre primas, Hashirama apareceu assim como Tobirama. Ambos sentaram cada um ao lado de sua respectiva esposa e serviram em silencio, Hashirama deu um beijo estalado na esposa que sorriu. O gesto não passou despercebido por Himeko que gostaria que Tobirama fizesse o mesmo, fitou sua xícara e ficou pensativa.

- Provavelmente ficarei fora o dia todo e só voltarei a noite – disse Hashirama.

- Virou adivinho Hashirama? – disse Tobirama serio enquanto dava um gole em seu chá.

- Não, mas se conheço bem a senhora Yukina uma hora dessas ela já arrancou Madara da cama e o enfurnou em uma reunião com o conselho do clã – comentou ele – E sei que logo depois ele irá em minha sala me contar qual a situação da menina.

- Que menina? – questionou Himeko que assim como Mito estava curiosa.

- Madara retornou ontem da missão e parece que o líder do clã que nos devia deu a própria filha como pagamento – respondeu ele suspirando.

- A própria filha?! – exclamou Mito – O que ele tinha na cabeça? E essa divida não era com os Senju?

- Disse bem era – respondeu Tobirama.

Himeko olhou de relance a prima que devolveu o olhar e então resolveu tentar a tática que ela havia lhe dito, respirou fundo e tomou coragem dando o primeiro passo.

- E você Tobirama, virá almoçar? – perguntou docemente. Tobirama a encarou brevemente e depois virou-se para frente.

- Acho que não – disse somente.

Himeko sentiu a vontade de falar algo a mais lhe dominar, porém segurou a língua o máximo que pode surpreendendo a si mesma. Hashirama que levava um pedaço de bolo a boca parou no ato e fitou a cunhada surpreso, Tobirama franziu o cenho ao ver o silencio da esposa. Normalmente quando avisava que não iria almoçar em casa ela falava algo a respeito ou falaria que iria até o prédio hokage lhe levar o almoço.

Achando que ela ainda falaria algo Tobirama arriscou perguntar:

- Vai levar meu almoço? – perguntou.

- A vila tem muitos restaurantes Tobirama, creio que um dia que comer em um não morrerá – disse e ainda sim conseguiu ser dócil ao dizer tal frase.

Hashirama olhava da cunhada para o irmão perplexo, cadê a Himeko que demonstrava chateação pelas atitudes de Tobirama e ainda reclamava quando o mesmo não comia em casa.

- Hein? – falou ele confuso – Perdi alguma coisa? – olhou para a esposa.

- Não perdeu nada meu bem – respondeu Mito dando-lhe um selinho – Que tal irmos até o clã Uchiha para conhecer essa menina Himeko?

- Acho ótimo – respondeu sorrindo.

Novamente Tobirama fora forçado a encarar a esposa que voltará a comer tranquilamente enquanto sorria para a prima, ele sabia que aí tinha coisa.

**- o.O.o – **

Após segundos que fora o tempo em que levou para comer algo, mas seu apetite estava reduzido. Na verdade quando fora interrompido de seus toques em Hinata perdera a fome e a raiva lhe preencheu o estomago. Depois de comer Madara se levantou da mesa e acompanhou contrariado Yukina que permaneceu o caminho todo calado.

As reuniões com o clã eram sempre feitas na casa dela, o conselho era formado por sete pessoas. Sendo uma delas Yukina que era a chefe por ser sua avó, havia mais três mulheres e três homens. Todos da mesma faixa etária que sua avó.

A casa da mesma ficava um pouco distante da mansão uchiha, já que somente o líder poderia morar nela. Logo chegaram a casa que era pequena, porém bem aconchegante para alguém que mora sozinho. Retiraram os sapatos e andaram pelo piso frio da casa até adentrarem um cômodo sem moveis contendo somente almofadas.

Havia duas diante de uma foto de seu avo, logo a frente havia mais seis e elas já eram ocupadas pelos membros do conselho. Ao vê-los Madara já pode sentir a dor de cabeça que começava a latejar.

Yukina sentou-se em uma das almofadas e Madara sentou ao lado dela ficando de frente para o restante.

- Pois então – falou Madara, ele não precisava perguntar sobre o motivo da reunião. Sabia que o motivo era Hinata, estava apenas esperando que eles começassem a reclamar.

- Madara, chegou a nosso conhecimento de que trouxe uma garota como Sakura para o distrito – disse um dos homens.

- Primeiramente ela não é como Sakura, caso ainda não saibam... Ela foi dada a mim pelo próprio pai – contou Madara.

- Por que ele fez isso? – perguntou.

- Não sei, mas segundo Tobirama me contou que quis dar a filha bastarda como pagamento da divida – falou.

- Mas essa menina então deveria estar com os Senju e não aqui com os Uchiha – falou uma das mulheres – E como assim bastarda?

- Hinata aparentemente é fruto de um caso que a mãe dela teve com o irmão do líder do clã Hyuuga – falou – E ela não está no clã Senju porque ela foi dada a mim, além do mais Hashirama não iria permitir tal fato. Ele tem a Mito e Tobirama já é casado também.

- Um casamento que anda indo de mal a pior pelo que tenho ouvido – disse outro.

- O casamento deles não é problema meu – resmungou – Já que estamos tocando no assunto de Hinata, aviso que ela ficara aqui comigo – falou – Já está decidido.

- Aceitamos Sakura com muita dificuldade e agora acha que vamos aceitar essa menina? Ela não faz parte do clã e se fizer sabe que ela terá que se tornar uma Uchiha – falou Yukina – E sabe como fazer isso não sabe Madara?

- Um casamento – respondeu ele soltando o ar fortemente.

- Exatamente – falou ela.

- Mas quem poderia se casar com ela? Itachi está noivo e Sasuke não vai aceitar o casamento por causa de Sakura – disse outra.

- Ela se casara comigo então – disse Madara e todos o encararam surpresos e um tanto preocupados – Se para ela ficar no clã precisa se casar com um Uchiha que seja comigo, afinal ela foi dada a mim – falou serio.

O conselho permaneceu em silencio, casar alguém com Madara seria uma tarefa difícil ainda mais pelo gênio dele e temperamento sempre imprevisível.

Uma das conselheiras ameaçou dizer algo, porém Yukina interveio levantando a mão dizendo que haviam chegado a um acordo.

- Está decidido então, a menina irá se casar com você Madara – disse ela – Tem certeza de que quer arrastá-la para essa vida miserável que leva? – perguntou seria.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta – falou ele se levantando – Acho que a reunião acabou – disse e sem dizer uma só palavra todos se levantaram e saíram do cômodo deixando somente Madara e Yukina sozinhos.

Após minutos de silencio ela resolveu falar.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta Madara – disse Yukina se levantando.

Saíram pela porta de correr da sala e saíram para o quintal da casa que era pequeno, porém bem arrumado. Continha uma arvore de flores amarelas suas preferidas, a casa cercava aquele quintal. Lugar onde Madara e Izuna brincaram muito, assim como Mikoto também.

- Sei muito bem que tipo de vida eu levo, mas não irei arrastá-la comigo – falou enquanto fitava o quintal – Me casarei com ela apenas para que fique no clã, não manteremos relação alguma.

- E quando o conselho decidir que está na hora de você ser pai? Ou quando descobrir que sua esposa se apaixonou por outro? – falou.

- Mato o infeliz que tocar nela e ela será punida – falou serio sentindo seu sangue ferver só de imaginar um outro homem a tocando como ele queria fazer.

- Tenha pena dessa menina – falou suspirando – Me dói em saber que ela também será tratada como Sakura – falou ela fitando o céu claro – O que me deixa mais calma é que Itachi não está seguindo os mesmos caminhos que vocês dois. Ele aprendeu direito com Fugaku, que Kami-sama o tenha.

- Fugaku mimava demais minha irmã e foi esse amor dedicado que o fez fraco – ralhou – E o pior é que ela não consegue sentir raiva dele.

- Ela o amava e ainda o ama demais para sentir raiva do que Izuna fez e da forma como Fugaku morreu pelas mãos dele – o encarou – Acha que gosto de saber que meu bisneto maltrata aquela garota? E pra que? Para mostrar quem manda? Isso é ridículo! – ralhou.

- Ridículo é ser usado por elas, sabe que mulheres podem ser traiçoeiras – falou.

- Mikoto não é assim e só porque uma tentou lhe usar não quer dizer que todas irão fazer a mesma coisa, Sasuke devia aprender isso. Quanto a você, seu caso é ainda mais grave... – disse firme – Você é controlado por essa frieza e por causa disso se distancia das pessoas e não deixa que elas se aproximem de você. Você vê em todos Izuna e acha que eles irão tentar lhe matar ou lhe fazer mal, então você os mata antes mesmo de saber da verdade.

- Os que matei até agora mereceram a morte – falou sombrio.

- Espero que já tenha se preparado para quando a sua 'noiva' descobrir do que é capaz de fazer – falou – Esteja preparado para gritos e um pedido de libertação, porque nenhuma mulher em sã consciência ira aceitar se casar com alguém como você.

Dito isso Yukina se retirou entrando novamente em sua casa e indo para um cômodo qualquer da mesma, Madara ficou parado no mesmo lugar observando a arvore cheia de flores amarelas. Logo em seguida se retirou da casa, calçou seus sapatos ninja e saiu da casa. Andou pelo distrito calmamente até retornar a mansão, mas parou no meio do caminho.

Retornou e começou a andar em direção a entrada do distrito, iria falar com Hashirama que nesse horário já se encontrava no prédio hokage. O assunto casamento com certeza pegaria todos de surpresa, até mesmo ele.

- Hokage-sama o senhor tem visitas – disse a secretaria, Hashirama que estava em sua sala assinando alguns papeis sorriu já sabendo de quem se tratava.

- Deixe-o entrar – falou sorrindo.

Logo depois viu Madara entrar e seu semblante como de costume estava serio.

- Uma visita sua logo pela manha só pode significar um coisa: Yukina Uchiha e os membros do clã – falou ele dando total atenção a Madara.

- Pelo vejo continua de bom humor todos os dias – comentou ele sentando-se em uma cadeira logo a frente da mesa do Senju.

O como era médio possuía uma mesa onde estava Hashirama, logo atrás um mapa de Konoha e um pano estendido na parede ao lado do mapa com o símbolo da folha. Havia uma cadeira onde Madara estava sentado e logo atrás outra mesa onde Tobirama ficava, mas que naquele momento estava ausente.

- Como foi a reunião?

- Como de costume, tediante e chata, mas chegamos a uma conclusão rápida desta vez – disse ele virando o rosto e fitando a janela.

- Que é...? – insistiu curioso.

- Eles irão aceitar Hinata no clã se ela se casar com um Uchiha – falou ficando de pé e se aproximando da janela sentindo o sol bater em sua pele.

Hashirama o fitou e então entendeu as mudas palavras do amigo.

- Não me diga que o Uchiha é...

- Eu – falou virando-se para ele e se encostando a janela – Hinata irá se casar comigo e ponto final.

- Juro que jamais imaginei vê-lo casado – comentou – Mas por outro lado tenho que confessar que estou preocupado, ainda mais em como será a relação de vocês dois.

- Você não é o único Yukina também acha que irei arrastá-la para uma vida amarga e sem cor, até mesmo Mikoto está preocupada e ela nem sabe ainda que irei me casar com Hinata – falou cruzando os braços – Sei como minha vida é, mas não irei fazer da vida de Hinata uma merda como a minha.

- Será? – o moreno o olhou confuso – Madara, desde que chegou você está diferente e é só tocar no nome dela para ver essa mudança.

- Não irei causar dano a ela Hashirama fique calmo quanto a isso – falou – Até porque apenas irei me casar com ela para que permaneça no clã, mas não manterei nenhuma relação com ela. Não a tocarei, não farei nada a ela.

- E ira agüentar?

- Como? – fitou o amigo ficando ainda mais confuso – Aonde quer chegar Hashirama? – questionou.

- Eu falei que você está diferente e é isso que me preocupa, não é difícil notar que sente um desejo imenso por ela... Mas até quando vai agüentar ficar somente olhando? E depois quando não conseguir se controlar o que vai fazer? E ela?

- O que tem ela?

- Hinata já sabe do seu lado sombrio? Ela me parece muito frágil para você meu amigo – falou.

- Sei o que estou fazendo Hashirama – falou se afastando da janela e indo em direção a porta.

- Madara pense no assunto – falou o Senju, o outro apenas o fitou e depois abriu a porta.

- Não há o que pensar Hashirama, ela ira se casar comigo e fim de papo – disse saindo da sala.

**- o.O.o – **

Calmamente ela tomava café da manha na compania de Sasuke, o mesmo havia chegado minutos depois de Madara ter saído. O moreno parecia cansado como se não tivesse dormido direito, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada.

- Hinata quando terminar irei lhe ajudar a se arrumar – disse Mikoto que havia acabado de retornar a sala de jantar – Vamos sair e comprar alguns quimonos. E assim aproveito e te mostro a vila – falou.

- Hai – disse sorrindo.

- Onde está Sakura? – questionou Sasuke a sua okaa-san.

- Está no quarto, ela disse que não sente fome – falou Mikoto.

Sasuke apenas suspirou e fechou os olhos momentaneamente para logo em seguida abri-los.

- Ela não pode ficar sem comer, desse jeito vai acabar ficando doente – disse ele se levantando.

- Meu filho... – falou ela tocando no braço do mais novo – Meça suas palavras com ela, Sakura não parece estar muito boa.

- Sei como cuidar dela okaa-san – disse soltando-se dela e saindo em seguida.

Hinata olhou para Mikoto que fitava a porta por onde Sasuke havia saído aflita.

- Eles sempre brigam? – ouviu Hinata dizer, virou-se para ela e assentiu.

- Não se assuste se escutar gritos principalmente de Sakura – falou Mikoto antes de sair.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Apesar de ter falado pouco com ela, na verdade apenas um 'bom dia' e 'boa noite' Hinata viu que a rosada parecia ser boa pessoa. Além do mais era difícil de crer que Sasuke poderia machucá-la, ele não parecia ser tão malvado ou frio como Madara aparentava ser.

Enquanto isso Sasuke se dirigia ao quarto e ao abrir a porta encontrou com Sakura deitada na cama, mas ao escutar a porta sendo aberta sentou-se rapidamente e limpou as lagrimas que escorriam.

- Por que não desceu para comer? Está tentando ficar doente? – questionou Sasuke parando aos pés da cama.

Sakura nada disse apenas encarou o moreno a sua frente com seriedade.

- Estou sem fome – falou virando o rosto.

Sasuke então se aproxima da cama e senta ao lado dela, segura seu rosto firmemente o fazendo virar-se para ele.

- Diga a verdade Sakura – falou autoritário – Não desceu porque eu fui atrás da Karin, não é mesmo? – disse, mas não esboçou nenhum sorriso de lado, sua expressão continuava seria assim como a dela.

- Por que o que penso tem importância? Você mesmo disse isso Sasuke, o que eu penso ou sinto não vale nada então por que perde seu tempo comigo? – falou sentindo o gosto amargo daquelas palavras.

Sasuke respirou fundo notou as lagrimas secas abaixo dos olhos da rosada e aquilo perfurou seu peito.

- Gomen – disse e os olhos esmeralda se arregalaram.

- N-Nani? – falou ela ainda confusa.

- Gomen – disse – Não queria fazer isso.

- Por que... Por que está dizendo essas coisas? Que me humilhar ainda mais me fazendo pensar que se importa comigo? – falou num sopro onde novas lagrimas escorreram.

Sasuke nada fez ou falou apenas a observou chorar, até que minutos depois ele a puxou para si a abraçando confortavelmente.

- Por que não sai um pouco? – falou ele.

- Ah?

- Hinata vai até a vila comprar novos quimonos, por que não a acompanha? – disse ele alisando os cabelos rosados.

- Serio? Posso ir? – disse esboçando um sorriso pequeno e sem mostrar os dentes.

Sasuke assentiu.

- Mas não se esqueça que terá que se comportar Sakura – falou levantando-se da cama – Não quero que passe perto da loja do Lee. Fui claro?

- Hai Sasuke – sorriu mais abertamente.

- Ótimo, chamarei uma criada para lhe ajudar – falou saindo do quarto.

**o.O.o **

Não demorou muito para que Sakura se arrumasse e encontrasse com Mikoto e Hinata na sala a espera dela, Mikoto não poderia estar mais contente. A menina precisava sair um pouco e ficara contente também com a atitude do filho.

Por outro lado Hinata se encontrava ansiosa, quando morava na vila da nevoa quase não saia e o campo florido era tudo o que ela tinha para ficar em paz em meio ao tormento que era sua vida.

A vila estava bem movimentada, mas afinal era normal. As lojas e departamentos estava abrindo e as pessoas já começavam a consumir tudo, vozes altas eram ouvidas dos mercadores que vendiam seus produtos deixando Hinata um pouco assustada. Sakura deu o braço a ela para que não se perdesse a coitadinha parecia assustada com tamanha bagunça.

- Na vila da nevoa era diferente? – perguntou Sakura.

- Bastante – respondeu Hinata agarrada ao braço dela – Bom, na verdade não sei dizer muito, pois eu não tinha permissão de sair do meu clã.

Sakura fitou a menina que era praticamente de sua idade, apesar de na aparência Hinata parecer mais jovem do que realmente era.

- Como é o país da água? – perguntou para afastar qualquer pensamento triste que Hinata tivesse tido.

- Ah bom, não conheço muito, mas minha antiga vila era coberta por neblina... Principalmente a noite, então muitos evitam sair nesse horário – falou – Porém há suas belezas também, existe um campo florido logo depois do meu clã. Cheio de flores de varias cores, a vila é bem bonita também e arrumada apesar de estar sempre molhada por causa das chuvas constantes – sorriu assim como Sakura.

- Sasuke uma vez me disse que a vila da nevoa tem um ótimo sala de termas, é verdade?

- Hai, uma vez fui lá com minha okaa-san quando ela ainda era viva e com minha irmã mais nova – disse fitando o chão.

A conversa estava animada já que Hinata começou a contar sobre outras coisas de sua vila e mais perguntas vinham de Sakura ou de Mikoto. Porém a diversão foi interrompida por uma voz...

- Deviam avisar Sasuke que a puta dele escapou de novo – ouviu a voz estridente de Karin, a ruiva usava um quimono vulgar e os cabelos estavam úmidos sinal de que tinha tomado banho.

Sakura fitou a ruiva com desprezo e seriedade e Hinata nada fez já que não sabia o que se passava, mas logo de cara não gostou da ruiva ainda mais pelo nome que chamou Sakura.

- Se eu sou uma puta o que você é Karin? – disse Sakura que sorriu de lado ao ver a ruiva ficar sem fala.

- A sua testa de marquise... Ah esquece não vou me estressar com você hoje – falou virando o rosto – Além do mais não tenho motivos, não depois de Sasuke ter passado a noite inteira comigo no bordel da Tsunade – falou Karin.

Sakura apertou suas mãos fortemente e trincou o maxilar, se temesse receber uma bronca ou até mesmo outro tapa de Sasuke ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de voar para cima daquela ruiva vagabunda. O pior de tudo era saber que Sasuke ainda ia para os braços dela quando se cansava se si.

- Meninas vamos, temos muito o que fazer ainda – disse Mikoto puxando as duas principalmente a rosada que estava prestes a voar no pescoço da outra.

- E essa daí? Outra puta para a família dos Uchiha? – disse alto fazendo todos os olhares para Hinata curiosos, ainda mais por estarem acompanhadas de Mikoto.

Todos na vila sabiam que Sakura fora levada para Sasuke, mas ao verem Hinata ficaram curiosos. Novamente cochichos voltaram a incomodar a Hyuuga.

Karin ria de lado vendo o constrangimento da morena, porém seu sorriso fora alterado para uma careta de dor ao ter uma sapatilha atirada na sua cabeça. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a pessoa que atirou e logo avistaram a figura firme da esposa do Hokage.

- Mito! – disse Mikoto em duvida se a repreendia ou se exclamava a ruiva.

- Ora essa Karin, quem você acha que é para falar algo dessas meninas? – falou Mito se aproximando – Devia medir suas palavras! Você é a única aqui não pode dizer nada, e além do mais a única puta aqui é você... De-se ao respeito garota – disse com as mãos na cintura – Tsunade ficará sabendo disso – falou Mito.

Karin rosnou e logo saiu dali tendo as pessoas olhando torto para ela, afinal era apenas uma prostituta não merecia credito algum.

- O que faz na vila Mito? – perguntou Mikoto.

- Estávamos indo até o distrito Uchiha queria ver a garota de Madara – falou e foi então que ela e a prima notaram a morena agarrada ainda ao braço da Haruno.

- O-Ohayo – falou Hinata timidamente.

- AHH que linda! – gritou Mito fazendo Himeko e Sakura rolarem os olhos, mas rirem em seguida. A ruiva Uzumaki era muito escandalosa diferente da prima que era mais discreta.

- Por Kami-sama prima ta todo o mundo olhando – disse Himeko corando.

- Himeko ela é linda demais, agora sei por que Madara quis ficar com ela – sorriu a Uzumaki.

- Concordo com você, mas poderia fazer menos barulho? – pediu ela.

- Chata – reclamou Mito – Onde iam? – perguntou.

- Compras, precisamos comprar quimonos para a Hinata – disse Mikoto.

- Hinata, que nome bonito e diferente – disse ela – Vão na loja da Shizune?

- Hai – assentiu Mikoto.

O caminho todo fora de muita conversa, novamente Hinata se viu voltando a falar sobre a vila da nevoa e seu clã. Foram e saíram da loja de Shizune com varias sacolas com os quimonos, e ainda havia alguns que ficaram para serem feitos. Depois de andarem mais na vila e mostrá-la para Hinata retornaram a mansão sendo acompanhadas pelas esposas Senju.

- O cheiro está ótimo – disse Himeko ao entrarem na mansão Uchiha – Mito temos que voltar e o almoço?

- Lembra do que te falei hoje mais cedo? – falou pondo as mãos na cintura – Deixe-o sentir sua falta.

- Hai, mas...

- Sem mas – disse Mito.

- Ficam para almoçar então? – perguntou Mikoto com um sorriso.

- Hai – responderam as duas com um sorriso.

**o.O.o **

Já era tarde quando Mito e Himeko saíram da mansão Uchiha, não muito tarde, mas tarde para duas mulheres andarem sozinhas por aí à noite. Apesar de a vila ser bem preparada e equipada, ainda haviam alguns homens de má fé.

De mãos dadas as duas andavam pelas ruas ainda com gente perambulando por aí. Mito que era mais forte e mais firme que Himeko ia a puxando e olhando para os lados, porém havia um caminho onde teriam que passar... Um bar que abria sete horas em ponto da noite e naquela hora já eram quase nove. O bar estaria mais do que cheio de homens e elas duas mulheres sozinhas, um prato cheio para eles.

Firme e imponente Mito passou pela ruazinha que por estranho que parecia estava vazio, Himeko que vinha atrás dela segurando sua mão rezava para que nenhum deles tentasse falar com elas. Porém seu pedido parecia ter sido negado.

- Olha só duas bonequinhas – disse um deles já bêbado, mas parecia consciente demais.

- Bonequinha que sabe bater muito bem em um homem – ralhou Mito seria enquanto Himeko se aproximou ainda mais da prima – Dêem passagem.

- E se não dermos? – perguntou debochado, junto de mais quatro homens que barravam sua passagem.

- Sabe com quem está falando seu idiota? sou esposa do Hokage, então se encostar um dedo em mim vai se arrepender – disse Mito com a mão livre na cintura.

- Mito.. – disse Himeko baixinho.

- Calma, vai ficar tudo bem – respondeu no mesmo som a ruiva.

- Esposa do Hokage? Então cadê os guardas? Pelo que sei a esposa dele não anda sem proteção pela vila – falou abrindo os braços.

- Os dispensei, não gosto de gente atrás de mim – falou – Agora saem da minha frente ou...

- Ou o que? – disse serio dessa vez – As Uzumaki costumam serem boas de cama, prova disso é a Karin do bordel da Tsunade – falou ele – O clã parece ter achado seu lugar... Decaiu tanto assim? – disse ele rindo.

- Ora seu... – disse Mito, mas fora segurada por Himeko.

- Por favor Mito não faça nada – pediu.

- Olha tem outra bonequinha bem ali – entortou um pouco a cabeça para ver a ruiva menor atrás da maior.

Himeko sentiu seu corpo tremer de cima abaixo com a olhada que o homem lhe deu, mas ele também vibrou quando uma voz grossa muito conhecida por ela.

- Se encostarem um dedo nela será um homem morto – disse ele saindo das sombras e mostrando seu rosto.

Himeko arregalou seus olhos esverdeados para a figura imponente e raivosa.

- É... Tobirama-sama! – exclamou um deles recuando.

- Então ainda vão querer mexer com elas? – disse ele furiosamente, porém com a voz controlada e calma.

Os homens não disseram nada, apenas abriram passagem enquanto seus corpos tremiam de medo do ninja que era até mesmo considerado mais forte que o Hokage.

- Vamos para casa – disse Tobirama para as duas e seu olhar serio caiu por sobre Himeko que sentiu que levaria bronca quando chegasse em casa.

- Graças a Kami-sama! – exclamou Hashirama ao ver os três.

Tobirama ao ver a demora das duas foi atrás dela, avisou ao irmão que se não voltasse em uma hora era para chamar os ninjas AMBU. Porém por sorte não fora preciso.

- Onde estavam? – perguntou olhando para Mito.

- Passamos o dia na mansão Uchiha, conheci a garota do Madara... Hinata – disse lembrando-se do nome dela.

- E por que não levaram os guardas? Sabe que não pode sair por ai sem proteção Mito – falou Hashirama que seguia a esposa até dentro da casa.

Himeko permaneceu ao lado do marido e o seguiu quando o mesmo voltou a andar subindo os pequenos degraus da entrada da casa, ultrapassou a porta e na sala viu Hashirama ainda tentando conversar com Mito.

- Não gosto de gente me seguindo, odeio isso – disse ela virando o rosto.

- Mas é perigoso – disse, em seguida ele apertou a ponte do nariz e suspirou – Ótimo, fazemos assim... Falo com Itachi para escolher dois ninjas AMBU da equipe dele para ficar de olho em você, você nem vai vê-los... Eles são bons em se esconder e assim pode andar sem ter alguém na sua cola, literalmente – falou sorrindo.

Mito sorriu e pulou em cima dela.

- Por isso te amo! – disse dando um selinho nele.

A cena para Tobirama fora algo digno de um belo rolar de olhos em puro tédio, mas para Himeko foi de partir seu pobre coração. Queria que Tobirama a abraçasse quando a visse, ou depois. Mas ele nada fez e provavelmente ganharia um olhar distante dele.

Sua expressão mudou e como o casal estava mais ocupado em se beijar Himeko se distanciou do marido e caminhou em direção ao corredor que dava para os quartos. Tobirama viu a esposa andar calmamente, mas não sabia o que fazer. Então foi atrás dela.

- Himeko! – a chamou quando a alcançou.

- O que quer Tobirama? – perguntou de costas a ele e parada no corredor do segundo andar, onde ficavam os quartos.

- Sei que está chateada, mas sabe que poderia ter se machucado... Aqueles homens poderiam ter feito atrocidades que você nem imagina – disse ele fitando as costas da ruiva.

- E você se importa? – questionou.

- Âh? – levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você se importa?! – exclamou alto fazendo Mito e Hashirama escutarem da sala.

Tanto que se distanciaram um do outro e se aproximaram da escada para escutar mais uma briga deles.

- Do que está falando? – disse firme, sem mudar sua expressão.

- Você disse que aqueles caras iam fazer atrocidades comigo, mas você faz a mesma coisa! – falou virando-se para ele e deixando a mostra os olhos marejados.

- Você por algum acaso sabe o que é atrocidade, Himeko? – falou sem dar brecha alguma.

- Pouco me importa se sei ou não, mas me machuca a forma como você me trata e já estou farta – disse enxugando uma lagrima solitária – Quase sou atacada por homens bêbados e nojentos e tudo o que você faz é... Nada – disse – E ainda diz que estou errada.

- Você devia estar acompanhada de uma criada, sabe que tem que sair com uma criada – falou ele tentando manter a pose firme, mas ver Himeko chorando novamente era de parti-lo por dentro.

- Eu estava com Mito, ela é forte e durona e só Kami sabe o quanto eu queria ser como ela... E queria ter um marido que me amasse como Hashirama a ama – falou baixo a ultima frase.

Aquela frase o pegou desprevenido. Ele tinha que confessar que até mesmo já chegou a sentir inveja do irmão com a cunhada, gostaria de ficar abraçado a Himeko na varanda ao ver o entardecer.

- Vamos Tobirama faça alguma coisa – comentou Hashirama baixinho e desejando que o irmão tomasse uma atitude, nem que seja beijá-la de supetão.

Tobirama apenas fitava a esposa que já estava com os olhos levemente avermelhados, suas mãos pequenas e frágeis se mantinham fechadas em punhos. E apesar de chorar ela o fitava com a expressão seria, era a primeira vez em sete meses de casado que a via irritada e seria daquele jeito.

"_Vamos Tobirama, faça alguma coisa... Não fique ai parado!" _– dizia para si mesmo mentalmente.

Mas seu corpo não o obedecia, queria ir até ela e dar pelo menos um abraço e dizer que ficou preocupado. Mas ele não se movia e sua boca não deixava as palavras saírem. E a desistência de Himeko logo veio, suas mãos se afrouxaram e sua expressão se suavizou, mas ainda continua a feição de tristeza.

Ouviu-a suspirar e em seguida se virar e caminhar até seu quarto, onde fez questão de bater a porta. Ao ouvir o estalo tanto Hashirama quanto Mito abaixaram a cabeça com pesar, mais uma briga havia acabado e ambos continuavam na mesma situação. Já Tobirama ainda fitava a porta com seus olhos surpresos, mas sentia algo dentro de si doer.


	6. Chapter 6 - Your taste

_*Mansão Uchiha _

Outro dia nascera e a claridade já tomava conta do quarto onde Hinata dormia, porém a noite não fora muito boa. Ficou a maior parte do tempo rolado na mesma esperando por Madara que não apareceu, não havia nem mesmo sinais de que ele havia estado naquele quarto. O lado vazio da cama estava intacto, aquilo a preocupou. Ainda mais quando Madara disse que ele voltaria e terminaria de onde havia começado.

Tal pensamento causou arrepios nela, mas também a deixou preocupada. Depois que ele saiu ontem de manha não o viu mais, mesmo que tenha ficado ocupada com Mito e Himeko ontem a tarde ela deveria pelo menos te-lo visto passar pelos cômodos, mas nem mesmo isso.

Sentou-se na cama resolveu andar a procura dele, em algum cômodo da casa ele devia estar. Pegou seu robe e o vestiu por cima da camisola, saiu do quarto em silencio. Provavelmente a maioria ainda estava dormindo, então poderia andar sem problemas pela mansão. Ainda mais usando a roupa que usava.

Desceu as escadas e olhou na sala, discretamente deu uma olhada na cozinha, mas apenas viu as criadas preparando o café da manha e outras já arrumando a mesa. Foi então que ao voltar para perto da escada se lembrou de quando havia chegado a mansão, Madara fora direto para o escritório dele. Tomada pela linha de pensamento Hinata foi atrás dele, porém caminhou pelo lado de fora onde o encontrou na mesma noite em que chegara.

Caminhando pela varanda que parecia ser apenas em uma direção, ela logo chegou a porta que se dividia em duas e parou de frente a ela. A porta era feita de madeira nas bordas e de um material fino no lugar do vidro, receosa ela temeu em puxá-la, talvez o moreno não quisesse ser interrompido. Mas sua vontade de vê-lo falava maior, e com cuidado puxou somente um pouco a porta o suficiente para ver lá dentro.

Ao conseguir ver o que se passava dentro do cômodo Hinata conseguiu vê-lo... Estava sentado sobre as próprias pernas e escrevia algo em um papel, na verdade a mesa dele que era media estava cheia delas. O moreno estava de frente dando visão de seu rosto, mas o mesmo parecia concentrado demais para perceber a presença da Hyuuga a porta. E ali naquela distração Hinata viu o olhar cansado do moreno, havia um pouco de olheiras abaixo nos olhos, nada alarmante, mas ainda sim preocupou Hinata.

Devagar ela se afastou da porta e a fechou sem fazer barulho, voltou a caminhar pela varanda e entrou pela sala enorme. Rumou até as escadas e depois voltou para seu quarto onde se deitou novamente na cama. Enquanto fitava o teto pensava no moreno, a expressão de cansado era de dar dó. E com isso Hinata permaneceu no quarto até a hora em que uma criada apareceu para lhe ajudar a se vestir.

Na sala de jantar tudo corria calmamente, Sakura estava no cômodo também e comia ao lado de Sasuke. Vez ou outra eles se olhavam e a rosada chegava até a corar. Porém Hinata ainda tinha na cabeça a imagem do moreno abatido e cansado, seus pareciam cansados demais e provavelmente nem devia estar prestando atenção no que estava escrito naqueles papeis.

De repente uma criada apareceu e em suas mãos uma bandeja cheia de comida intacta.

- Gomen senhora, mas Madara-sama não quis comer – disse a criada cabisbaixa – Na verdade ele nem abriu a porta para mim.

- Entendo – comentou Mikoto que deu um suspiro em seguida – Deixe na cozinha, eu mesma o levarei daqui a pouco – falou e depois voltou a comer.

- M-Mikoto-san – chamou Hinata timidamente, a morena a sua frente lhe olhou docemente – Com... Com que freqüência Madara-sama costuma ficar trancado no escritório? – perguntou ela e Mikoto suspirou novamente.

- Bom, é difícil prever – comentou fitando sua xícara – Algumas vezes ele nem entra lá e fica no quarto, outras ele passa uma semana inteira lá dentro... Até mandou deixarem um futon arrumado para quando sentisse sono pudesse dormir lá – contou – Madara-nii-san é muito imprevisível.

- Ele não dormiu no quarto essa noite – disse ela e Itachi e Sasuke se entre olharam.

- Não se preocupe Hinata, no inicio você vai estranhar esse comportamento dele, mas depois se acostuma – disse ela – Ah eu devia brigar com ele por deixá-la tão preocupada assim – falou sorrindo.

Minutos depois cada um seguiu para um canto da mansão, com exceção de Sasuke e Itachi que iriam para o treino com seus colegas de time. Hinata e Sakura foram para o jardim e lá ficaram conversando enquanto isso Mikoto foi até a cozinha pegar a bandeja de comida feita para seu irmão.

Com ela em mãos a Uchiha se encaminhou até o escritório particular de Madara, nem mesmo bateu quando entrou e ao adentrar o cômodo viu o irmão parado perto da porta de acesso a varanda e ele parecia observar algo.

- Ohayo Madara – disse sorrindo, o moreno se virou e rapidamente fechou a porta de correr deixando o cômodo meio sem luz se não fosse a sol clareando o local.

- Ohayo Mikoto – disse e seguindo até seu lugar novamente – Avisei que não estava com fome – disse.

- Não interessa se está ou não, você tem que comer – avisou e colocou a bandeja ao lado dele no chão já que a mesa estava lotada de papeis – O que olhava com tanta atenção? – questionou ao irmão que nada respondeu.

Mikoto se encaminhou até porta que seu irmão estava minutos atrás e abriu devagar a mesma e logo viu o que seu irmão olhava. Rumo a porta daquele escritório havia uma fonte com peixes e sentado na borda estava Hinata que mexia nos cabelos com as mãos enquanto que Sakura estava de costas e dizia algo.

Logo ela fechou a porta e sorriu.

- Hinata estava preocupada com você – disse sentando-se de frente para ele.

- Por que? – disse somente enquanto escrevia algo no papel.

- Você não foi dormir e ela achou estranho isso, sem contar que fica muito tempo trancado aqui dentro – contou – Mas expliquei a ela que é uma mania sua – falou.

- Então ela vai entender – comentou ele.

Mikoto apenas rolou os olhos e em seguida se levantou.

- Deixarei a bandeja aqui, daqui a pouco venho buscá-la e espero encontrá-la vazia – disse antes de sair.

Minutos ou segundos depois que Mikoto saiu Madara novamente se levantou e voltou a porta de acesso a varanda onde ficara conversando com Hinata na noite em que a trouxera para o distrito. Abriu novamente uma pequena fresta o suficiente para vê-la de novo e lá estava ela no mesmo lugar com a Haruno, sentada na beirada da fonte arredondada e media onde os peixes nadavam.

Ela estava bela naquele quimono lilás claro com a uma faixa branca na cintura, os cabelos soltos. Ela não estava bonita, na verdade ela já por si só bela. E fora por isso que resolvera não dormir no mesmo cômodo que ela noite passada. Além de ter coisas do clã para resolver preferiu ficar longe dela, seu peito arfou ao relembrar do que acontecera na manha passada.

A boca fina e delicada de Hinata se movia enquanto a mesma conversava com a rosada, boca esta que ele teve a chance de provar. Fora por meros segundos e de um jeito grosseiro e rude, porém o suficiente para deixá-lo extasiado por algumas horas. E fora por causa disso que mudou de idéia em relação a dormir no mesmo quarto.

Isso o fez pensar nas palavras do amigo, realmente seria difícil se segurar tendo-a tão perto. Então decidiu que após o casamento ou antes mesmo ficassem em quartos separados, ela poderia ficar em seu quarto e ele dormiria em outro ou ali mesmo em seu escritório particular. Até já havia um futon preparado para ele, não haveria problema contanto que ficasse longe da morena.

Ele fechou a porta e voltou a sentar-se sobre suas pernas e a trabalhar, mal sabia ele que a conversa das garotas na fonte era exatamente sobre ele. E sobre sua forma de ser e de se comportar.

- Ainda sim ele não me parece uma má pessoa – comentou Hinata que alisava os cabelos com uma das mãos.

Hinata e Sakura pareciam ter se entendido e bem pouco tempo, e a rosada respondia as questões da morena a respeito do Uchiha.

- Por que ninguém ainda o irritou – comentou fitando os peixes pequenos na fonte – Hinata não se engane a respeito dele, Madara-sama pode parecer uma pessoa boa e correta, mas não sabe o que se esconde por trás disso – falou.

Sakura também não sabia muito a respeito de Madara, sabia o que Sasuke havia lhe contado e também já o vira perder a cabeça e mostrar sua natureza sem problema algum. Ela ficou assustada no inicio tanto que nem quis sair do quarto, porém depois se acostumou.

- Madara não deixa ninguém se aproximar dele, sempre fica trancado naquele escritório ou vai para algum lugar do jardim e ali fica – disse Sakura – Os criados não tem permissão para entrar, apenas quando é para levar comida o que muitas vezes não acontece.

- Como assim Sakura-chan? – perguntou Hinata.

- Se Madara não quis comer agora, provavelmente ele irá passar o dia todo sem comer – disse ela virando-se em direção a porta do escritório, Hinata acompanhou o olhar e ficou preocupada.

Tudo estava estranho para ela, todos ali falavam coisas de Madara nas quais ela não via. Uma pessoa sem piedade não a teria salvado naquela noite como ele fez. Ele não parecia um homem sem coração, parecia apenas... Uma pessoa solitária. E aquilo mexeu com Hinata, de uma forma que ela não esperava. Algo dentro dela dizia que já estava nutrindo certos sentimentos pelo Uchiha.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Distrito Senju – Mansão Principal _

Ela rolou na cama varias vezes, estava indecisa se saia para tomar café da manha com todos ou se esperava para comer sozinha. Não queria ver Tobirama naquele momento, queria permanecer só durante o dia para pensar melhor em seu casamento e como as coisas estavam indo. Porém durante a noite onde demorara a dormir Himeko pensou nas palavras do pai na festa do casamento.

Se algo não estivesse indo bem ela poderia falar com o conselho do clã Uzumaki e eles iriam resolver, mas ao pensar em ter que se afastar de Tobirama seu coração doeu fortemente. Mas não teria como continuar nessa situação com ele. Com esse pensamento Himeko levantou-se da cama, vestiu seu robe e entrou no banheiro onde fez sua higiene matinal.

Saiu em seguida e andou pelo corredor silencioso, estranhou aquilo, pois a uma hora dessas Mito devia estar esmurrando sua porta ou já teria invadido seu quarto. Não era muito tarde, porém não de seu costume acordar naquele horário. Ao se aproximar da cozinha escutou a voz grossa de seu marido.

- Prepare apenas um chá e... – escutou o final da conversa e quando sentiu ser notada viu Tobirama se virar para si – Levantou tarde – comentou ele.

- O que faz aqui? – estranhou.

- Ficarei em casa hoje, quero trabalhar em silencio e só aqui para conseguir isso – explicou – Além do mais meu irmão precisa aprender a resolver as coisas sozinho – completou – E você?

- O que tem eu? – falou defensiva e Tobirama notou a postura dela.

- Levantou tarde – disse novamente.

- Não é tão tarde assim – disse passando por ele.

- São dez horas, normalmente você lenta cedo – falou – Sente-se bem?

Aquilo realmente pegou Himeko desprevenida, porém não deu o braço a torcer. Estava decidida a ser mais firme como sua prima.

- Gomen por ter acordado mais tarde Tobirama-sama – falou se reverenciando e Tobirama sabia que era um gesto sarcástico – Amanha levantarei bem cedo. Ok?

- Não estou reclamando Himeko – disse cruzando os braços – Apenas estranhei e fiquei... Fiquei... – se interrompeu e em seguida deu uma leve tossida – Fiquei preocupado – disse ele virando o rosto.

Himeko abaixou o rosto fitando a mesa de madeira.

- Gomen – disse – Apenas quis levantar mais tarde e... Eu vou sair assim comer algo – avisou.

- Aonde vai? – questionou.

- Não se preocupe levarei uma criada comigo – falou antes de mais nada – Vou até meu clã quero conversar com uma das conselheiras.

- Algo errado?

- Nosso casamento Tobirama – disse sentando-se e cadeira e bebendo o chá que fora servido a ela pela criada.

- Nosso... Casamento? – falou sentindo um gosto amargo nas palavras.

- Hai – respondeu somente.

Ela poderia falar que iria atrás de uma solução ou então que pediria para o casamento ser anulado. Ele poderia ser anulado sem problema algum ainda mais sendo que não consumiram o mesmo, ou seja, Himeko ainda era pura. E tal pensamento passou pela mente de Tobirama e algo dentro de si se inquietou, poderia dizer que sentiu até certo medo de que isso realmente acontecesse.

Um medo estranho de perde-la se apossou dele o que deixou confuso o albino.

- Deixe-nos a sós – pediu ele as duas criadas que estavam na cozinha, após a saída delas ele a fitou – Vai pedir para o casamento ser anulado? – perguntou direto.

- Você quer? – respondeu com outra pergunta.

- É o que você quer? – disse a fitando intensamente.

- Conversarei com ela e quando voltar conversamos – respondeu Himeko que se levantou em seguida.

- Não vai comer nada? – questionou vendo-a sair.

- Não estou com muita fome, como algo quando chegar ao clã Uzumaki – disse – Sayonara Tobirama-sama – disse ela acenando e sumindo no corredor a sua frente.

Por breve minuto o albino ficou ali fitando a esposa que já não se encontrava mais ali, piscou varias vezes antes sair com uma pequena bandeja com bule e uma xícara para ele e se encaminhar a seu escritório na mansão.

_*** Minutos Depois *** _

_*Clã Uzumaki _

O enorme portão de madeira que era a entrada co seu clã se abriu assim que se aproximou, andou devagar sendo seguida pela criada que tivera que trazer. O jardim bem cuidado continuava com sua extrema beleza apesar de não haver tantas arvores como havia antes.

Andou pela trilha e logo chegou ao imponente castelo vermelho e preto da família central Uzumaki, ou seja, seu lar. Os criados que estava do lado de fora se curvaram em reverência a ruiva que sorriu docemente.

- Senhorita Himeko-sama, seu otou-san ficara feliz em vê-la – disse um servo pessoal de seu otou-san.

- Ohayo Yuri – disse ela – A conselheira Yara está? Gostaria de falar com ela – falou.

- Algum assunto em especial?

- Questão pessoal e gostaria que não dissesse nada a meu otou-san – disse ela.

- Hai – assentiu – Irei chamar a senhora Yara – disse saindo em seguida.

Não demorou muito e Yuri havia retornado e curvando-se disse:

- Yara ira lhe esperar na sala de reuniões do conselho – disse ele.

- Arigatou Yuri-kun – disse ela sorrindo – Espere-me aqui – disse ela a criada Senju.

Himeko segurou um pouco seu quimono em tonalidade vermelha, mas um pouco clara e andou pela mansão rumo a sala de reuniões que ficava no andar de cima. Minutos depois de subir as escadas e procurar pela sala Himeko logo encontrou a porta com o emblema do clã Uzumaki e deu duas leves batidas.

Após escutar a permissão a mesma entrou e fitou Yara, uma das cinco conselheiras do clã.

- Não esperava sua visita menina – disse ela.

Yara Uzumaki era uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta anos se não um pouco mais velha, seus cabelos eram ondulados e vermelhos. Os olhos azuis como o mar. Os cabelos ruivos eram sempre presos em um coque bem feito.

- Não viria se não fosse importante Yara-sama – disse Himeko que sentou-se sobre suas pernas frente a conselheira.

- Importante? Yuri me disse que era uma questão pessoal, mas se tratando de você... Creio que deve ser sobre Tobirama Senju – disse ela com sua pose imponente e superior – Os boatos são verdadeiros Himeko?

- Que boatos? – falou confusa.

- Há boatos de que seu casamento está prestes a ser desfeito – disse ela seria.

- Bem... Vai depender de como essa conversa terminar – disse ela.

- O que houve? Pensei que amasse o jovem Senju – falou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios – Ou será que foi tola o bastante para deixar que outra chegasse perto dele?

- Jamais! Tobirama e eu estamos enfrentando problemas no casamento isso é fato, mas não deixaria que outra ficasse entre nós – falou agoniada.

- Então por que enfrenta dificuldades?

- Não me sai bem na noite de núpcias – falou diretamente, e sentindo logo suas bochechas corarem. Não era fácil para ela falar sobre esse assunto.

- Seja mais clara menina – pediu.

- Tobirama e eu... Nós não... – gaguejou e enrolou até que tudo saiu de uma vez – O casamento não foi consumado! – disse.

- Nani?! – exclamou Yara – Himeko! Está casada a seis meses e ainda fez sexo com marido?

- Yara-sama! – repreendeu-a pela forma como falou. Yara podia ser do conselho, porém não tinha papas na língua em certos assuntos – Sim, nós não fizemos isso e é por isso que vim até aqui... Preciso de ajuda! – implorou.

Yara ficou em silencio e analisou a questão dada a si. Levou a mão ao queixo e ficou pensativa.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

Himeko suspirou não queria contar os detalhes a ela. Mas não teria outro jeito.

- Eu acabei sentindo muita dor na hora... Na hora da... – moveu a mão e Yara entendeu o recado – Pedi para Tobirama parar, tentamos de novo, mas não consegui e ele meio que se irritou e acabamos brigando... Desde então dormimos em quartos separados.

- Quartos separados?! – exclamou de novo – Por Kami-sama Himeko Uzumaki! – repreendeu-a - Tudo bem se estivessem com problemas, mas dormir em quarto separado é pior do que uma crise.

- Pode me ajudar ou não? – perguntou temerosa.

- Depende? Está pronta para seguir o que eu lhe falar?

- H-Hai – disse sentindo medo do que poderia ser.

- Primeiramente quero que me responda algo: você sente algo pelo seu marido?

- Hai, sinto.

- Ótimo já é um bom começo, se sente pode ir a luta – falou – Mas precisa saber se ele sente o mesmo, só então poderá salvar este casamento antes ele ou você mesma peça para o casamento ser anulado.

- E como faço para saber? – falou.

- Através dos gestos... Um homem quando gosta de uma mulher poderá tentar afastar a mesma ou ficar em volta dela, mas isso não vem ao caso... Se quer salvar seu casamento precisa dar sua pureza para Tobirama assim garantira que o casamento não acabe e nem a aliança dos clãs – disse Yara – Segunda pergunta: você sentiu o corpo de seu marido?

- Como?

- Você já o viu nu sem ser na noite de núpcias? – falou mais seria. Himeko corou e negou para desolação de Yara – Não tem como eu te ajudar, posso dar dicas, mas daqui por diante é somente com você. Se quer se entregar para ele e salvar seu casamento primeiramente terá que dormir no mesmo quarto que ele.

- E como o convenço, mal consigo trocar meia dúzia de palavras com ele por dia – falou cruzando os braços em uma típica pose Tobirama.

- Seja gentil e ao mesmo tempo sensual... Não seja descarada, peça com carinho e invente uma desculpa como não quer dormir sozinha ou tem medo e o quer por perto naquela noite – falou ela e Himeko assentiu – Depois que conseguir ficar no mesmo quarto que ele, terá que começar a olhar mais de perto o seu marido. Veja como ele age, fale e seus gestos. Só assim saberá como abordá-lo de forma certeira, e sempre... Sempre esteja calma, se ficar nervosa só sentira dor.

- Certo – assentiu.

- Depois disso é por sua conta Himeko, não posso dar muitos conselhos – disse – Ah não se esqueça também de sentir o corpo dele, mesmo que seja em um simples abraço ou um beijo. Sinta-o... Senti-lo é o mais importante assim saberá quando e como agir corretamente na cama.

- Hai Yara-sama – disse Himeko – Espero que isso realmente ajude, não quero perder Tobirama – falou virando o rosto em total desolação.

- Não vai se for esperta – respondeu ela.

**- o.O.o – **

Depois do almoço o tempo pareceu ter mudado de uma hora para outra, o sol brilhante dera lugar a nuvens carregadas que logo derramaram a grossa chuva deixando a vila mergulhada nos pingos dela. Sakura passou a manha inteira na compania da morena e pareciam que elas estavam se entendendo bem. Depois do café da tarde Hinata ficou no quarto fitando o teto por falta do que fazer.

Porém fora tirada dos pensamentos quando o moreno apareceu para o alivio da mesma, mas havia algo errado. Pois Madara quando entrou no quarto nem mesmo a olhou, apenas andou em direção ao banheiro onde uma serva havia entrado para preparar a banheira. Logo depois ela saiu e Madara ficou dentro do banheiro, mas não permaneceu por muitos minutos.

Cerca de vinte ou menos minutos que isso ele saiu usando uma roupa totalmente preta, na verdade era um quimono negro. E da mesma forma que ele entrou no quarto Madara saiu sem nem ao menos fitá-la e aquilo deixou Hinata magoada e preocupada. Ela viu o olhar de cansaço do moreno e sabia que se ele não dormisse logo teria sérios problemas.

Ela queria ajudá-lo e foi assim que passou a tarde... Pensando em como ajudar Madara a descansar um pouco.

Mas Hinata não era a única que estava tendo certos "problemas" em casa, Himeko passou a tarde toda ajudando na casa. Pendurou os lençóis na área coberta e enquanto fazia isso notou a janela do escritório de Tobirama aberta, era possível ver o mesmo de perfil e concentrado em algo que escrevia ou lia. Suspirou. Sabia que teria que agir e conversar com ele sobre a conversa que teve com Yara, mas ela ainda não sabia como entrar naquele assunto.

E assim sua tarde tediosa passou, cheia de pensamentos e chuva e frio. Mais ao final da tarde uma criada esquentou seu banho e depois disso Himeko entrou no banheiro, retirou seu quimono e mergulhou na banheira deixando somente sua cabeça para fora. Normalmente ela tinha a compania da criada enquanto tomava banho, onde a mesma ficava no quarto.

Porém dessa vez ela quis ficar sozinha completamente, mas percebeu ser um ledo engano ao notar que não havia sabonete para tomar banho. Um tapa em sua própria testa fora a resposta para ela mesma, como podia ter esquecido que havia acabado seu sabonete? Pensou.

Não teria outro jeito senão ir até a dispensa e pegá-la, saiu da banheira e rapidamente se enrolou na toalha. Ainda estava um pouco molhada por isso acabou deixando marcas de água por onde andava. Devagar ela abriu a porta de seu quarto vendo se não tinha ninguém e para sua sorte o corredor estava deserto. O único barulho era os dos trovoes.

Ela sorria internamente enquanto andava pelo corredor na ponta dos pés, o escritório de Tobirama ficava naquele andar também e não queria que ele a visse só de toalha apesar de que gostaria de ver a reação dele ao vê-la nesse estado. Rapidamente ela desceu as escadas e foi em direção a dispensa, mas ao chegar a cozinha se lembrou de um fato importante. A dispensa da cozinha estava sendo aumentada por conta de Mito e Hashirama estarem morando lá, a dispensa era pequena e cabia o necessário para um casal.

E para dois casais iria precisar de mais espaço, então até a "reforma" acabar as coisas estariam sendo postas em um quartinho... Do lado de fora da casa. Himeko olhou descrente para a porta de correr pequena que havia logo ao lado da bancada da pia. Logo em seguida ela se encolheu com um trovão que ecoou no céu.

Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava era trovão e ao mesmo tempo que odiava ela os temia exatamente por serem perigosos e alto. Ainda se lembrava de Mito rindo da sua cara por conta disso. Mas ainda sim ela saiu debaixo de chuva e foi em direção ao quartinho dos fundos onde estava sendo posto a comida e certos utensílios.

Sem perceber que ao sair ela fora observada por alguém, claro que era Tobirama. O mesmo havia acabado de ler uma folha com assuntos importantes do clã, mas ao mover a cabeça para a janela avistou Himeko correr na chuva. Rapidamente ele se levantou.

- O que essa doida ta fazendo? – falou consigo mesmo.

Dez segundos no máximo fora o tempo que Himeko precisou para ir até a dispensa temporária e pegar o sabonete para tomar um banho decente. Além do mais ela tremia de frio. Ao voltar andou pela varanda que cercava o fundo da casa e tal qual foi sua surpresa quando esbarrou com Tobirama no retorno.

- Himeko o que pensa que está fazendo? – brigou ele e só então notou como ela estava.

Fora impossível não engolir em seco ao ver as pernas esguia da ruiva de fora, a toalha apertada em volta do corpo e fácil de cair, os cabelos ainda molhados nas pontas.

- E-Eu que pergunto o que faz aqui? – falou gaguejando ao ver a forma como ele a olhava.

- Vi você pela janela – falou saindo do transe – Quer pegar um resfriado? – falou.

- Meu sabonete acabou, apenas vim pegar outro – disse virando o rosto.

- Por que não chamou uma criada ou a mim?! – exclamou.

- Você estava ocupado e... Ah nem lembrei das criadas – disse ela movendo a mão.

Após sua fala outro trovão se fez e ela se encolheu tampando os ouvidos e com isso fez o sabonete cair de sua mão. Tobirama a fitou e achou um tanto engraçado uma moça da idade dela ter medo de trovoes, sem perceber ele acabou a fitando intensamente e Himeko logo percebeu ficando corada.

- Tobirama! – exclamou ao mesmo tempo que o repreendeu.

- Gomen – falou sentindo uma ardência na área das maça do rosto, estava... Corado? – Melhor entrar ou vai ficar doente – disse ele pegando sabonete e em seguida retirou um manto branco que usava por cima de seu quimono e colocou em cima dos ombros de Himeko.

Ela corou com o gesto ainda mais por ele ter passado um braço por seus ombros e te-lo mantido. Entraram na casa novamente e o albino a acompanhou até o quarto da ruiva.

- Termine seu banho e seque bem os cabelos, caso contrario vai ficar resfriada – disse ele que estava prestes a soltá-la.

Mas ela fora mais rápida e o segurou pela manga do quimono.

- Tobirama... – o chamou e ele a fitou – Hmm – emitiu sem saber ao certo o que falar – Eu... Eu conversei com uma das conselheiras – falou.

- Himeko não é hora de falar sobre isso, termine seu banho ou o mesmo irá esfriar – falou ele tirando delicadamente sua mão do quimono dele.

- Lie, quero falar agora – falou firme e ele suspirou.

- Tome seu banho e mais tarde conversamos – disse firme.

- Mais tarde quando? – falou.

- Mais tarde Himeko – falou saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

Tobirama fora direto para seu quarto onde entrou e sentou-se na cama, ainda tentava entender o que se passou ali. Fora por um breve momento, mas o suficiente para causar danos nele. Durante esses seis meses jamais olhara direito para o corpo da ruiva e ao vê-la naquela toalha que com um simples puxão seria levada ao chão.

Ele conhecia aquele sentimento, aquela coisa que crescia dentro dele... Era vontade, desejo. Por isso preferiu conversar mais tarde com ela, para que não acabasse cedendo a esse desejo e a machucasse. Ele queria prová-la, provar de seus lábios, mas o receio de ser ousado demais com ela o tomava por completo. Himeko era delicada demais para tal gesto agressivo.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Mansão Uchiha _

A mansão estava silenciosa o que o agradou sinal de que todos já haviam se recolhido em seus quartos, escutou Itachi avisar a Mikoto que iria sair com os amigos para beber e que voltava cedo para casa para não preocupá-la. E falando em Mikoto, ele torcia para que ela não aparecesse novamente naquela sala e deixasse outra bandeja de comida.

Ele comera somente o café da manha porque fora vencido pela fome, mas depois disso conseguiu passar o restante do dia sem comer absolutamente nada. A noite chegara e com ela a janta onde fora obrigado a escutar Mikoto falar com ele através da porta que o mesmo trancara para impedir de ela entrar.

Ainda podia ouvir as reclamações dela, todas ignoradas por Madara. A pilha de papeis em cima de sua mesa pequena havia diminuído, porém ainda faltavam algumas a serem lidas e assinadas. Mas aquilo ficaria para depois, sua mente precisava de descanso. Depositou a pena ao lado do potinho de tinta e depois se levantou sentindo as pernas reclamarem e estralarem por ter ficado em uma posição só durante muito tempo.

Aproveitando que todos estariam dormindo a aquela hora, Madara saiu de seu escritório e caminhou pelos silenciosos corredores. Deu graças a Kami-sama por seu escritório ser no andar de baixo (térreo) assim não teria que encontrar com Mikoto e seus olhos sempre de vigia.

Sua boca estava seca e queria água, porém ao se aproximar da cozinha viu luzes e escutou uma movimentação. Achou estranho, pois naquele momento todos dormiam e os criados já haviam se recolhido em seus quartos também. se esgueirou lentamente até a porta tomando cuidado para não ser visto, vasculhou o local e viu varias velas acesas deixando o local claro e enfeitado pelas luzes alaranjadas.

E foi ali que ele viu uma morena em cima de uma cadeira tentando pegar algo dentro do armário, ela se encontrava de costas a porta então ela não o veria de qualquer maneira.

"_O que ela faz acordada? – pensou Madara." _

Hinata era a única que não conseguia dormir além do moreno, preocupada pelo fato dele não ter comido nada depois do café da manha a Hyuuga resolveu preparar algo para ele e levar até o escritório. O faria comer nem que tivesse que dar na boca dela feito um bebe. Mas para completar o "banquete" do moreno faltava pegar o copo, porém ela não os encontrava.

- O que está fazendo? – se anunciou o moreno causando susto na pobre Hyuuga que quase caiu da cadeira se não fosse segurada por ele.

Ela engoliu em seco ao se encontrar em seus braços e no chão, as mãos juntas na altura do peito repousavam no peito coberto do moreno. Madara usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta meio aberta da mesma cor.

- Ma-Madara-sama – disse ela gaguejando e corando.

- Devia estar dormindo – falou serio, apesar de não querer parecer.

- Não consegui dormir – falou abaixando a cabeça e logo sentiu ser libertada dos braços dele.

- Sentiu fome? – perguntou ele ao ver uma bandeja com comida em cima da bancada.

- Lie – falou – Na verdade essa comida é pra você, Madara-sama – disse timidamente e Madara a fitou surpreso, mas sem demonstrar claro – Fiquei preocupada já que não comeu nada o dia todo. Vai acabar passando mal desse jeito.

Madara virou-se e fitou a bandeja, logo depois estreitou os olhos.

- Lamento que tenha perdido tempo, mas não estou com fome – disse ele sem fitá-la.

- Coma pelo menos um pouco – insistiu – Não precisa comer tudo, se comer pelo menos um pouco já fico feliz – disse enquanto fazia seus polegares se tocarem.

Madara olhou varias vezes da bandeja para ela e logo depois suspirou.

- Apenas um pouco – falou ele arrastando um banquinho e sentando-se frente a bancada onde estava a bandeja.

Na mesma continha uma tigela de arroz japonês, uma tigela com carne, outra com uma sala e mais uma com pedaços de frutas picados. Madara pegou o hashi e os dividiu para em seguida pegar o primeiro "pedaço" de arroz, levou-o a boca e sentiu o gosto maravilhoso da comida da morena. Mas ele não diria isso.

- O que fazia em cima da cadeira? – perguntou.

- Procurava por um copo, não sei onde fica as coisas na cozinha ainda – disse ela sem jeito.

- Ficam no armário do lado oposto da pia – disse ele levando a comida a boca novamente.

- Suco ou água? – perguntou ela indo até o armário que o moreno falou.

- Água – respondeu.

Hinata encheu o copo com água e pos na bancada, Madara o pegou e deu um gole. Logo depois a morena sentou-se de frente a ele que comia mais do que somente um pouco como havia dito. Não demorou muito e ele já havia terminado, havia comido até mesmo as frutas. Sinal de que ele realmente estava com fome, após dar o ultimo gole em sua água Madara viu as costas da morena que havia pegado a bandeja e começado a lavar.

Só então notou que ela usava uma camisola e estava sem o robe que devia estar usando, e aquilo não o agradou. Se Itachi que saira voltasse e a visse daquele jeito... Não gostou de pensar nisso. Itachi podia ter sua noiva, porém nada o impedida de se engraçar com qualquer mulher. Afinal os homens mesmo tendo suas esposas as vezes em infiéis.

Só de pensar trincou seu maxilar, não gostou nada em pensar as mãos de Itachi percorrendo como bem entendia aquele corpo.

- Hinata! – disse ele elevando sua voz sem perceber, ela deu um sobressalto e virou-se para ele que se levantava – Onde está seu robe? Não devia andar pela casa desse jeito – avisou com a voz mais calma.

- Gomen Madara-sama – disse ela enxugando as mãos – Sai do quarto com o pensamento fixo na cabeça que nem notei – virou o rosto corando.

A camisola era a mesma que ele desamarrou ontem de manha, e Hinata corou ainda mais ao ver os olhos do moreno percorrer aquela área.

- Melhor voltar para o quarto, já está tarde – disse ele desviando o olhar e se virando para sair da cozinha.

Quando o mesmo se aproximava da porta escutou a voz da morena.

- Madara-sama! – o chamou e se aproximou dele, ao ver que o mesmo esperava que completasse ela logo falou: - Arigatou! – deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Nani? – falou confuso.

- Eu fiz a comida como pretexto para te ver, você ficou trancado lá dentro daquele escritório e eu queria falar com você... Na verdade gostaria de agradecer – falou fitando o chão – Eu não tive a chance de lhe agradecer por ter me salvado naquela noite na vila da nevoa – falou – Se você não tivesse aparecido, talvez eu nem estivesse aqui... Então... Arigatou – sorriu ao fitá-lo.

Tal gesto pegou o Uchiha desprevenido, mas também o deixou preocupado. Aquela fora a confirmação de que Hinata o via como um salvador, coisa que ele não era. Voltou a se aproximar dela com a intenção de dizer olhando nos olhos dela que ele não era um príncipe ou um herói. Mas ao fazê-lo percebeu o erro que cometera, bastou um segundo ao mirar aquelas perolas para ele se perder completamente naquela luz.

Ambos se fitavam como se esperassem algo um do outro, mas talvez até mesmo Madara esperasse algo dele. Esperava que se afastasse antes que caísse na burrice de se aproximar ainda mais, sentiu aquele sentimento lhe atingir novamente. Ele ficou parado apenas a fitando e todo seu autocontrole fora embora quando viu o corpo da morena se aproximar do seu. Depois disso ele somente agiu por impulso.

Suas mãos subiram de encontro a cintura fina da morena e a trouxe mais para perto de si, Hinata espalmou uma das mãos no peito de Madara enquanto o observava se inclinar para frente chegando bem próximo de si. As respirações começaram a se chocar e a morena sentiu o peito bater mais rápido, estava ainda mais próxima do moreno tanto que sentia seus seios contra o peito másculo dele.

Ambas as bocas se roçavam e então veio o ato, as bocas se colidiram lentamente em uma dança sincronizada. Hinata apenas se deixava ser guiada enquanto Madara ditava os passos, calmo aquele beijo começou e logo intenso ele ficou quando o moreno passou a língua pelos lábios dela pedindo passagem. E sem saber o que fazer a Hyuuga apenas abriu a boca e sentiu a língua ávida do moreno explorar cada canto de sua boca, fazendo daquele beijo mais ardente.

Ele foi empurrando-a até achar a bancada e logo a suspendeu pondo-a sentada na mesma, suas pernas foram afastadas e ele se enfiou entre elas. Aquele lugar parecia ser feito para ele, nunca sentira tamanha euforia ao estar entre as pernas de uma mulher como sentia quando estava com a Hyuuga. O beijo não foi cessado, o ar já se fazia falta na morena, mas deixou que o moreno comandasse.

Sentiu a mão máscula dele coberta pela luva que sempre usava subir por sua coxa, seu tronco, seio e encontrar seus cabelos. Ele libertou seus lábios e os desceu pelo pescoço, para depois segurar seu rosto com as duas mãos e voltar a beijá-la. Suas línguas travavam uma luta ou fazia uma dança e aquilo incendiava Madara ainda mais, ele já não se controlava. Aquele beijo o deixou mais louco que os toques do dia anterior.

Ele a possuiria ali mesmo naquela bancada, a faria gemer alto ali mesmo, a faria dele naquela cozinha se não tivesse sido tirado do torpor em que se encontrava quando escutou Hinata gemer bem baixinho ao sentir uma de suas mãos em seu seio. Ele deixou sua boca rapidamente e fitou o estado dela, o laço da camisola novamente estava desfeito e pronto para ser abaixado e revelar os seios fartos.

Sua respiração estava acelerada fazendo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, ele fechou os olhos tentando normalizá-la. Juntou sua testa com a dela e suspirou. Logo depois ele refez o laço da camisola e a desceu da bancada, Hinata nada disse. Depois de ver Madara se afastar percebeu o que acontecia, sentiu vergonha com ver o estado em que se encontrava. Uma moça direita não se comportava daquele jeito.

- Volte para o quarto Hinata – disse ele sem fitá-la.

- Não vai dormir? – questionou e ele negou e antes que pudesse dizer algo ele disse:

- Lie, vou dormir no escritório – disse – Será mais seguro para você... Agora vá – disse firme e a olhando retomando a sua postura.

Hinata nada disse apenas assentiu e após lhe desejar boa noite saiu da cozinha. Madara soltou o ar dos pulmões assim que ela saiu, encostou-se a bancada como apoio, ele estava quente e sentia as fincadas abaixo do ventre. Por Kami, o que ele pretendia?

Iria mesmo possuí-la ali? E daquele jeito? Levou uma mão ao rosto a cobrindo e depois passou-a pelos cabelos negros e rebeldes.

"_E irá agüentar?" _

"_Até quando vai agüentar ficar somente olhando? E depois quando não conseguir se controlar o que vai fazer?" _

As palavras de Hashirama ecoavam em sua cabeça varias vezes. Antes ele tinha certeza de que conseguiria ficar longe dela e afastar esse desejo, porém depois daquele beijo e o modo como as coisas estavam indo ele já não sabia mais responder a aquelas perguntas.


	7. Chapter 7 - Green eyes

Fazia algumas horas já desde que tomara seu banho, jantou com Mito enquanto Tobirama preferiu jantar em seu escritório com Hashirama, pelo que escutou da prima eles tinham algo de importante para tratar. Depois disso ela se recolheu para o quarto onde ficou deitada mantendo suas mãos nos ouvidos para abafar os sons do trovão.

A chuva ainda caia e não tinha a intenção de parar tão cedo e por causa disso Himeko acabou perdendo sono. Mas também pensava em ir até o marido e fazê-lo ficar com ela naquela noite, mesmo que não acontecesse nada, mas assim poderia iniciar uma aproximação.

Escutou a porta do quarto bater anunciando que Tobirama já se recolhera, mas isso já fazia umas duas horas se não mais. E ela ainda continuava deitada na cama tampando seus ouvidos. Após outro trovão alto Himeko se sentou, mesmo temerosa ela iria falar com Tobirama nem que tivesse que acordá-lo. Ou então o deixaria dormindo e deitaria ao lado dele, no outro dia inventaria uma desculpa qualquer.

Saiu de seu quarto após vestir um robe azul clarinho, sua camisola era branca e de seda. Parou frente a porta e tomou fôlego antes de bater calmamente, esperou... Mas não teve nenhuma resposta.

Então tomada pela curiosidade e ansiedade de falar e ver seu marido Himeko abriu a porta devagar para não fazer barulho. Ao entrar o encontrou deitado na cama, não deitado completamente já que o albino estava encostado na cabeceira da cama e tendo uma perna para o lado de fora da mesma. Usava um robe da mesma cor que o dela e este se encontrava meio aberto revelando seu peitoral com músculos muito bem definidos.

Notou também que ele lia algo antes de pegar no sono, o livro estava pousado em seu peito tendo sua mão em cima do mesmo. Himeko sorriu minimamente ao ver a cena, ele ficava tão fofo enquanto dormia. Apesar da feição seria ainda estar no lugar.

Ela não se conteve, quando viu já estava sentando na beirada da cama ao lado dele. Observou-o e como ficou admirada com sua beleza exótica, ele era perfeito e mesmo estando nessa situação ela apenas se apaixonava a cada dia por ele. Levou uma mão até os fios platinados descendo pela lateral do rosto. Seu coração batia rápido e ela achou que o mesmo fosse sair pela boca.

Todo seu corpo agia sem seus comandos, parecia que havia fios pregados nela que a fazia agir daquela maneira. Mas sem se importar com isso ela se aproximou, ficou a milímetros daquela boca bem desenhada. Sentia sua mão suar de nervosismo, já sentia os lábios roçar nos dele e quando achou fosse beijá-lo sentiu mãos a segurando e a fazendo abrir os olhos.

Assustou-se com os olhos avermelhados que a encaravam com curiosidade, sentiu sua respiração acelerar ainda mais com aquela curta distancia. As mãos do outro lhe apertavam os braços, mas ela não sentia dor. Na verdade podia até dizer que sentia um calor diferente naquela região.

A fala lhe faltou e ela apenas podia contemplar aqueles olhos que a faziam tremer.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Tobirama rouco.

Por um segundo ela ficou sem saber o que dizer. Sabia porque tinha ido até o quarto dele, mas ao senti-lo tão perto de si e sua boca também ela ficou sem fala e sem ação.

- Eu... Eu... – repetiu com a voz baixa. Até que um relâmpago alto ecoou no céu e o clareando.

- Não consegue dormir? – perguntou e ela soube do que falava.

- Lie – disse ela negando e abaixando a cabeça.

Tobirama a olhou, ela estava perto e muito perto para seu gosto. Mas não achou ruim, de certo modo até gostou de te-la e com isso suas mãos se apertaram ao redor de seus braços. Mas logo ele fora tirado de seu transe quando escutou a voz doce dela.

- Tobirama... – o chamou – Sei que talvez não seja hora, mas acho que precisamos conversar – disse e ele engoliu em seco.

Ele não queria conversar, queria envolver seus braços ao redor dela e protegê-la dos relâmpagos imaginários que era achava que a machucariam. E mesmo sendo um medo bobo ele a queria proteger. Viu Himeko se levantou saindo seu toque e ficando de pé virada de costas a ele.

Ele virou o rosto e se ajeitou na cama.

- Conversou com a conselheira? – falou sem saber como começar aquela conversa.

- Hai – disse ela ainda de costas.

- O que decidiu?

A resposta não veio, Himeko ficou calada e aquilo o deixou aflito mesmo que não mostrasse. A ruiva respirou fundo, o casamento não ia acabar ela não queria que acabasse e tudo dependia dela.

- Alguma vez já se sentiu atraído por mim? – a resposta veio em forma de pergunta e por um segundo Tobirama mal processou o que a ruiva havia dito.

Piscou atônito e depois a fitou, ela não se moveu e também não o encarou. Simplesmente jogou as palavras para fora da boca e esperava pela resposta.

- Nani? – foi o que conseguiu dizer, ele se levantou e viu Himeko virar-se lentamente e fitá-lo.

Sua face estava apreensiva e temerosa, além das bochechas que estavam coradas. Viu ela tomar fôlego e dizer tudo novamente, agora mais devagar.

- Você já... Alguma vez sentiu algum tipo de atração por mim, Tobirama? – perguntou devagar e fitando os orbes avermelhadas.

Seus olhares se conectaram e ele pareceu perder o fôlego com aquela pergunta. Ah se ela soubesse que já desejou tocá-la intimamente e que a queria beijar como beijou na noite (trágica) de núpcias. Ele deu dois passos em sua direção enquanto mantinha o contado visual.

Himeko sentiu seu ar faltar, sentiu o medo tomar contar também. Perguntou aquilo que queria, mas não sabia se estava preparada para a resposta e se Tobirama dissesse 'não'? O que faria para salvar seu casamento? Ficaria para sempre casada com um homem que não a quer, que não a deseja como mulher?

Tal pensamento a fez se sentir a pior das mulheres, de repente se sentiu tola por achar que um homem tão espetacular como Senju Tobirama fosse sentir algo por uma garota como ela que não sabe nada da vida e que arruinou sua noite de núpcias. Seu olhar abaixou e Tobirama viu a expressão dela mudar, os olhos esverdeados fitavam o chão.

[Soltem a musica] Jennifer Lopez – Let it be me

Tobirama respirou fundo, sabia que Himeko era sensível demais e qualquer coisa que dissesse poderia machucá-la caso fosse dita errada. Mas ele não queria machucá-la.

Então se aproximou dela lentamente, elevou sua mão e calmamente tocou calidamente em seu braço a fazendo levantar o olhar. Himeko estava surpresa, tomou o silencio dele como uma resposta negativa, mas naquele momento Tobirama quebrava qualquer distancia que tinham um do outro. Ele estava próximo, suas mãos seguravam novamente seus braços com ternura.

Engoliu em seco quando ele a puxou para mais perto e depois disso ela não teve tempo de pensar direito, apenas sentiu a mão em sua nuca e o contato de seus lábios. Sua boca estava levemente aberta o que fez com que sentisse a invasão do albino em sua boca, sentia cada canto ser explorado. Mesmo que ainda estivesse com os olhos abertos em total surpresa Himeko ainda sentia o beijo ganhar intensidade.

Depois de se aquietar ela fechou os olhos e se entregou totalmente a aquele contato que sempre sonhou, sentiu o gosto intenso do albino e aquilo a fez delirar. Ele a abraçou enquanto continuava a beijar arduamente e docemente, suas delicadas mãos subiram pelo peito descoberto pela frente do robe e rodearam o pescoço de Tobirama. Assim colaram-se mais um no outro.

Afastaram-se quando o ar se fez necessário, porém Tobirama manteve as testas coladas. Himeko tinha a boca rosada e respirava rapidamente, ele não estava muito diferente também.

Lentamente ela sentiu suas mãos descerem e então em seguida ser suspendida, ele a havia pegado no colo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama pondo-a sentada ali ao lado dele, colocou suas testas novamente e depois de segundos Tobirama a beijou novamente. Himeko sentiu seu corpo ser inclinado para trás, deixou-se ser levada e deitou-se na cama tendo o albino meio que por cima de seu corpo.

Beijo que antes era intenso ficou calmo, lento e um tanto excitante. Mas ali naquele beijo não tinha nenhum sentimento sexual, apenas queriam sentir.

Tobirama se afastou novamente e a fitou e viu os olhos esverdeados brilhando como nunca antes. Deu mais um selinho nela antes falar algo, porém fora interrompido por um relâmpago. Tanto o albino quando a ruiva olharam para a janela e depois voltaram a se fitar, qualquer coisa que Tobirama queria falar acabou se perdendo.

Então seria ela a dar o próximo passo... Novamente.

- Posso... Poso dormir com você? – perguntou meio sem jeito. Ele a fitou curioso – Apenas dormir Tobirama... Quero ir com calma... – desviou o olhar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele.

- Quero dizer que quero salvar nosso casamento – disse direta.

Tobirama assentiu, mas em resposta a ultima fala e sim a pergunta feita antes.

- Pode ficar aqui – respondeu somente fazendo Himeko sorriu docemente.

O albino levantou-se e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo, em silencio Tobirama retirou o robe azul claro que o cobria ficando somente de calça branca de um tecido fino para dormir. Himeko sentiu o ar faltar ao ver o marido descoberto na parte do tronco, virou-se e rodeou a cama retirando o seu e revelando a camisola de manga curta e cheinha. Sentou-se na cama e após se ajeitar deitou-se e se cobriu. Tobirama já havia deitado.

Sem jeito pela forma como o marido dormia Himeko permaneceu de costas a ele que a fitava de canto de olho. Outro relâmpago ecoou e fez Himeko tampar os ouvidos e tremer, mas logo se acalmou quando sentiu o braço de Tobirama lhe abraçar. Ela arfou naquele momento, porém esboçou um sorriso singelo e com ele fechou os olhos tentando dormir.

**xXx **

Ela se remexeu na cama inquieta, a claridade tomava conta do quarto anunciando o dia que chegava. Esticou o braço e sem perceber tateava algo ao seu lado na cama, porém nada encontrou. Esticou a cabeça vendo a cama vazia, porém havia vestígios de que ele esteve lá na noite passada. Deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirou. Mas um suspiro bobo de uma moça apaixonada.

Era isso que ela era, uma boba apaixonada. Um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios quando se lembrou de Sasuke a abraçando noite passada, sabia que fora um gesto inconsciente já que o mesmo estava dormindo, mas ainda sim a deixou nas nuvens. O braço forte do moreno lhe segurando possessivamente pela cintura e a mantendo perto. De inicio achou que estava sonhando tinha que confessar.

Mas após abrir bem os olho e ver o uchiha lhe abraçar a fez dormir bem melhor, mas agora ele não estava mais lá. Como sempre saia cedo, já que Sasuke fazia parte da AMBU que era um grupo de ninjas especializados em missões super secretas e outras coisas. Sendo assim ele sempre saia cedo junto de Itachi. Mas não era sempre, algumas vezes ele tinha folga e outras não precisava chegar cedo demais.

Mas apesar de ter dormido maravilhosamente bem isso não diminuiu sua inquietação, na verdade o que ela sentia mesmo era vontade de ficar deitada o dia inteiro. Por ela não iria se levantar daquela cama para nada, nem mesmo se Sasuke a chamasse. Sentiasse cansada mesmo tendo acabado de dormir, além do mais tinha algo estranho com ela. Seu estomago não parecia bem, estava embrulhado e estranho.

Logo depois a porta do quarto se abriu e a criada que cuidava dela entrou, cada uma delas na casa tinha uma criada particular que as ajudava a se vestir, banhar e as acompanhava nos passeios na vila.

- Ohayo senhorita Sakura – disse ela.

Sakura resmungou algo para ela e ajeitou-se melhor entre as cobertas e cobriu a cara com o travesseiro. A criada apenas riu levemente.

- Nunca vi a senhorita demorar a levantar, normalmente quando chego a senhorita já está se vestindo sozinha – comentou.

- Não quero levantar hoje – disse e retirou a cara do travesseiro e fitou a criada.

Mila era o nome dela, uma criada jovem e mais nova que ela, possuía apenas dezesseis anos, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos claros, era alemã. A mãe dela trabalhava na mansão também cuidando do jardim da mesma.

Por mais que quisesse ficar na cama Sakura se levantou a contra gosto, ao sentar sentiu o embrulho no estomago aumentar, mas nada que a impedisse de andar. Saiu da cama e andou em direção ao banheiro, porém ao se aproximar da pia viu seu corpo tombar para o lado.

- Senhorita Sakura! – exclamou Mila indo até ela que se apoiou na pia e foi se agachando até sentar no chão – A senhorita está bem?

Mas Sakura não respondeu, apenas olhava ao seu redor perdida. Piscou algumas vezes antes de conseguir responder algo descente.

- Hai – respondeu – Estou bem, Mila.

- Quer que eu chame a senhora Mikoto? Ou Sasuke-sama? – perguntou.

- Lie, não precisa – disse ela – Acho que é porque não comi nada ontem a noite...

E também pudera, após o jantar onde comeu quase que tudo que tinha na mesa acabou por vomitá-lo de volta. Por sorte ninguém viu.

Com a ajuda de Mila a rosada se levantou, lavou o rosto e depois de fazer sua higiene matinal ela se trocou e pos um quimono mais folgado. Ela não queria nada lhe apertando o estomago. Saiu do quarto acompanhado da criada particular e rumou a sala de jantar onde encontrou Hinata e Mikoto tomando café da manha.

- Ohayo Sakura-chan! – disse Hinata com um sorriso.

- Ohayo hina-chan – disse ela em resposta, sentou-se ao lado da mesma e se serviu – Dormiu bem? – perguntou simplesmente enquanto pegava um pedaço de bolo.

- Hai – falou e depois chegou mais perto dela – Melhorou? – cochichou aproveitando que Mikoto falava algo com uma das criadas.

Sakura virou-se para ela e moveu a mão indicando que estava mais ou menos e a morena assentiu.

- Meninas irei sair, preciso ir a feira comprar algumas coisas – sorriu – Volto rápido – disse e tendo a aceno delas.

Acompanhada de uma criada Mikoto saiu da mansão deixando as duas ainda terminando de tomar café da manha, porém Sakura depositou a xícara de chá no pires logo após a saída da senhora Uchiha. Hinata observou o gesto dela e ficou preocupada, a rosada parecia pensar ou esperar algo e antes pudesse dizer algo viu a Haruno se levantar da cadeira rapidamente e correr para o andar de cima.

- Sakura! – exclamou Hinata que foi atrás da amiga.

A rosada entrou em seu quarto e rumou para o banheiro despejando tudo na bacia que deveria conter água para lavar o rosto, ela afastou alguns fios do rosto e continuou a colocar para fora tudo que queria, ou melhor, seu corpo queria.

- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

Na noite passada Hinata viu que Sakura parecia enjoada, durante o jantar enquanto remexia na comida via a cara de enjôo que fazia, porém soube disfarçar. Mas a rosada acabou vomitando o que comeu, pensou em chamar Sasuke, mas ela a impediu.

- Não quer mesmo que eu chame Sasuke? Ou então a Mikoto? – perguntou novamente.

Sakura se afastou limpando a boca com as costas da mão, porém nada respondeu. E também pudera já que simplesmente seu corpo foi tombando para trás, aflita e preocupada com a rosada Hinata a segurou e impediu que ela fosse se encontro ao chão. Porém como não era muito forte acabou ajoelhando no chão e tendo Sakura encostada em si.

- Sakura! Sakura! – gritou, mas a mesma não respondeu nada – SOCORRO! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! ONEGAI! – gritou dentro do banheiro.

Não demorou muito e duas criadas apareceram e ao verem a rosada desmaiada se apavoraram.

- O que houve? – perguntou uma delas.

- Eu não sei, ela estava bem e de repente correu para o banheiro e vomitou tudo o que comeu e... Desmaiou – disse sem saber o que falar direito.

- Vamos levá-la para a cama... Alguém precisa chamar Sasuke-sama – disse a criada.

- Eu chamo – disse a morena – Onde fica a base de treinamento dos ninjas AMBU? – perguntou.

- Próximo ao prédio do Hokage, é um prédio vermelho com detalhes preto... O nome estará escrito no alto – disse a criada – Não tem como errar.

- Hai, eu volto logo – disse Hinata.

A morena saiu do quarto as pressas, a aflição tomava conta de si.

Abriu bruscamente a porta da mansão por onde passou feito um foguete, desceu as escadas que havia frente a mansão. Percorreu o distrito o mais rápido que pode e logo já estava na vila. Para correr melhor Hinata havia levantado o quimono que usava, caso contrario acabaria tropeçando nele.

A vila não estava muito movimentada, mas sua correria chamou a atenção dos moradores que a olhavam curiosos. Sua respiração estava agitada e seu coração martelava fortemente e ali ela achou que ele iria rachar as paredes de seu corpo internamente.

Sentia sua visão ficar embaçada por conta das lagrimas que queria cair, mas que ela segurava a todo custo. Pensamentos negativos começavam a tomar conta dela em relação a rosada, por mais que tentasse pensar que não era nada tinha medo dela estar doente como sua mãe. Antes de ficar doente sua okaa-san começou a ter desmaios repentinos e a vomitar de repente e sempre acompanhados de um pouco de sangue. Porém Sakura não expeliu sangue quando colocou tudo para fora, mas também não queria dizer que ela estava bem.

Hinata estava tão aflita, perdida em pensamentos que mal via o que se passava a sua frente. Chegou a esbarrar em algumas pessoas e nem notou. Tomada pela escuridão da preocupação que lhe causava dano Hinata de repente se assustou e viu-se caindo para trás ao escutar o relincho de um cavalo branco que empinou. Ambos se assustaram.

A morena caiu sentada e esboçou um "ai" baixinho, porém audível.

- Senhorita! – escutou a voz grossa e grave de quem montava no cavalo. Hinata ainda estava meio tonta, mas viu um rapaz ruivo e de olhos esverdeados descer do cavalo e ir até ela – Gomen senhorita – pediu a ajudando a se levantar.

E tal qual foi a surpresa dele ao se deparar com uma bela morena de olhos perolados, dona de uma beleza jamais vista, lábios fino e delicados, um rosto simetricamente perfeito e bem esculpido por Kami-sama. Por um segundo o Kazekage ficou perdido naquela imagem. Até que foi tirado do transe quando escutou a voz de anjo dela.

- Gomennasai – disse ela o olhando e então Gaara avistou uma lagrima que escorreu solitariamente.

- Está machucada? – se preocupou.

- Lie, estou bem – falou batendo no quimono para tirar a poeira – Gomen eu tenho que ir – disse ela se afastando dele, mas o ruivo a segurou.

- Para onde está indo? Posso levá-la até seu destino, é mínimo que posso fazer depois de ter de atropelado com meu cavalo – falou ele gentilmente tocando no braço da morena.

Hinata olhou da mão dele para seu rosto belo e sem escolha assentiu, afinal estava com pressa. Garra subiu no cavalo e ajudou Hinata a fazer o mesmo.

- Para onde vai?

- Para a base de treinamento dos ninjas AMBU, preciso chegar o quanto antes lá – disse tendo a aflição tomando conta dela novamente.

Gaara agitou as rédeas do cavalo e o fez correr como nunca antes, tal ato fez Hinata abraçá-lo mais forte e o ruivo não conteve um pequeno riso de canto. Como conhecia bem a vila por ter vindo varias vezes Gaara soube qual caminho pegar, apesar de ter preferido que existisse um maior para poder ficar mais tempo com ela.

O portão negro do prédio de treinamento já era visto, agitando ainda mais as rédeas o cavalo disparou em direção a ele. O portão se encontrava aberto e a chegada deles atraiu olhares curiosos, a parte da frente do prédio havia um pátio coberto por grama bem verde e muito bem cuidada. No centro uma trilha de pedras onde o cavalo estava.

O prédio não era muito grande, mas era largo já que possuía inúmeras salas. O andar do térreo era constituído por uma área grande com mesas e um balcão de bar onde comida e bebida eram servidas já que os ninjas passavam muito tempo naquele lugar. O primeiro andar era a ala de treinamento com kunais, espadas e outras armas dos ninjas e o segundo e ultimo andar era a ala onde as salas eram especializadas para agüentar os jutsus dos ninjas.

Havia aqueles nos quais gostavam de treinar ao ar livre, por isso havia um espaço enorme atrás do prédio, todo gramado e bem cuidado com equipamentos de primeira.

Ao entrarem Hinata pulou o cavalo quando o mesmo ainda estava parando de cavalgar, atingiu o chão e quase se desequilibrou. Se recuperou e saiu correndo, avistou um grupo de ninjas conversando na entrada e resolveu perguntar a eles.

- Onde está Uchiha Sasuke?! – exclamou.

- No primeiro andar – respondeu um deles sem saber quem era ela e o que queria, mas ao vê-la com o Kazekage e que o mesmo a seguia deu a informação.

Hinata nem mesmo agradeceu apenas voltou a correr e entrou no prédio passando pelas mesas e tendo os olhares atentos e famintos dos ninjas que estava ali, já que a maioria deles eram homens. Haviam poucas mulheres na equipe AMBU.

- Espere! – pediu Gaara a seguindo.

A garota nem lhe deu ouvidos, rumou para a escadaria de acesso ao andar de cima e correu pelos degraus tendo o ruivo sempre atrás de si. Ao chegar ao primeiro andar Hinata passou olhando pelos corredores largos e grandes, haviam janelas extremamente grandes e abertas para iluminar o corredor. De seu lado esquerdos as inúmeras portas das salas de treinamento e do lado direito as janelas que tinham uma pilastras como divisória.

O piso era liso e escuro, bem a cara da AMBU. Não sabendo por onde correr Hinata resolveu abriu uma daquelas portas e contar com a sorte para achar o moreno. Reunindo toda a força que tinha ela empurrou uma porta grossa de madeira que se dividia em duas e entrou na sala bruscamente. Tal ato fez todos daquela sala parar o treino para olhá-la. E a sorte estava do lado dela.

Em um tatame localizado no centro daquela enorme sala e rodeado por quatro pilastra que pareciam segurar o teto Hinata viu o moreno e outro ninja lutarem.

- Sasuke! – disse o nome dele deixando a aflição lhe dominar assim como as lagrimas.

- Hinata? – falou confuso ao vê-la, ainda mais pelo estado dela – O que faz aqui? – estranhou.

- Você precisa vir... – pediu puxando a manga da camisa dele – É Sakura!

- Sakura? O que houve com ela? – perguntou sentindo um nó em seu estomago.

- Eu não sei, mas ela desmaiou de repente... Você precisa ir vê-la rápido! – exclamou deixando mais e mais lagrimas caírem.

- Hinata se acalme – pediu Itachi que adentrou a sala e viu o estado da morena – O que houve exatamente?

- Não sei dizer, ela simplesmente passou mal depois do café da manha e desmaiou – disse ela engolindo o choro.

Sasuke não disse nada a respeito apenas guardou sua espada na bainha novamente e saiu correndo, Itachi foi atrás caso fosse preciso chamar um medico ou acalmar o irmão. Tanto que se esqueceu de levar Hinata consigo deixando-a naquela sala, não havia muitos ninjas somente uns três e estes se encontravam descansando.

Em um ato de medo Hinata abraçou o próprio corpo e deixou que lagrimas tomassem conta de seu rosto. Gaara que estava na sala se aproximou dela sentindo seu coração doer por ver uma moça tão bonita quanto ela chorar daquele jeito. Caminhou até o final da sala e pegou um pouco de água que continua em um galão e depois voltou com uma caneca em mãos.

- Beba, vai acalmá-la – disse ele entregando a caneca.

Hinata limpou o rosto antes de pegá-la, após ter a mesma em mãos levou-a a boca e tomou um gole grande. Sentiu a água natural descer pela sua garganta, porém ela não se acalmou. Gaara a tocou levemente nos braços fazendo um carinho na intenção de se acalmar.

- Não devia chorar assim – disse elevando uma de suas mãos e tocando levemente o rosto belíssimo da morena. Naquela altura os ninjas que estavam antes naquela sala já não se encontravam mais lá. Ambos estavam sozinhos – Você é bonita demais para ter o rosto manchado de lagrimas – disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.

O rosto de Hinata ardeu nas maças do rosto além de sentir uma sensação boa com aquele toque, por um segundo ela fechou os olhos para senti-lo melhor. Mas logo o abriu fitando aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes que a olhavam intensamente. O toque dele era suave e quente, a aquecia com somente um triscar.

De repente se viu ser puxada por ele e seus braços a rodearem em um abraço caloroso e aconchegante, deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele enquanto sentia seu cabelo ser alisado pelo ruivo.

- Ela é sua irmã? – perguntou ele sobre Sakura.

- Minha amiga, mas acho que a posso considerar como uma irmã – disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que te fiz sorrir, isso é bom – riu ele e logo sentiu a morena rir também – Como se chama? – perguntou.

Porém a resposta veio da boca de outra pessoa e em uma forma grossa e alta, mostrando sua superioridade e a fazendo ecoar na sala.

- Hinata! – esbravejou Madara que ao entrar na sala viu a mesma nos braços daquele ruivo até então desconhecido.

O grito dado por ele a fez empurrar Gaara como se tivesse levado um choque, seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar frio e mortal daquelas ônix que a encaravam e pareciam piorar quando encontraram a figura de Gaara.

- Madara – disse ela baixo, mas o moreno ainda a escutou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele olhando para os dois.

Havia acabado de chegar e assim que pisou um dos ninjas avisou que uma garota morena estava aqui, logo pensou em Hinata e subiu correndo para vê-la temendo que algo havia acontecido com ela. Ao chegar se depara com a cena dela abraçada a outro, aquilo fez seu sangue ferver e sorte a daquele ruivo por ser Kazekage caso contrario seria um homem morto.

- Sakura não passou bem... Vim chamar Sasuke-kun – disse ela mordendo o lábio inferior na tentativa de segurar novamente o choro.

Porém o ato de morder o lábio pareceu um ato sensual para ambos os homens que estavam naquela sala fitando-a. Madara mudou seu olhar dela para o ruivo e sentiu novamente a vontade de enforcar aquele moleque. Ainda se perguntava como deixaram um moleque estar em um posto tão alto como a de um Kage.

- Kazekage – disse Madara fazendo o mesmo sair do transe e fitar o Uchiha – Melhor ir andando, Hashirama está a sua espera – disse ele.

Gaara sentiu a hostilidade emanando do Uchiha e sabia que tinha haver com a morena a seu lado, virou-se para Hinata e a contemplou mais uma vez antes de partir.

- Ficara bem... _Hinata? _– perguntou ele docemente e tocando mais uma vez em seu rosto, deixando Madara furioso. Gaara até que gostou de vê-lo enfurecido.

- Hai – sorriu – Arigatou por me trazer – disse.

- Foi um prazer ajudá-la, espero encontrá-la novamente – disse se despedindo – Sayonara – dito isso ele rumou em direção a porta por onde saiu.

Madara fitou o ruivo saiu esboçando um sorriso de vitoria como se tivesse vencido uma guerra com somente uma palavra dita e até poderia, já que deixou um uchiha furioso e se controlando para enforcá-lo. Deu graças a Kami por ele ter ido senão era bem capaz de esquecer quem ele era e matá-lo ali mesmo.

Ele solta o ar rudemente e vira-se para Hinata que parecia meio aérea.

- O que fazia com ele? – perguntou seco e a fitando seriamente. Hinata até estranhou o jeito dele, mas respondeu a pergunta.

- Ele me ajudou a chegar ao prédio, acabei me assustando com o cavalo dele e cai – contou – Não sabia que ele era o Kazekage – comentou olhando para ele.

- Ele é e quero que fique longe dele – disse se aproximando dela.

- Por que? – perguntou.

- Porque sim Hinata – disse ele firme e serio – Noiva minha não fica perto de outro macho, ainda mais da laia dele! – esbravejou tendo o ciúme e a fúria atingido seu ponto máximo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos ao escutar a única palavra que entrou no ouvido dela quando o moreno disse a frase.

- N-Noiva? – gaguejou ela.

Madara fechou os olhos e suspirou, havia se esquecido que ainda não tinha conversado com Hinata sobre o casamento. Abriu seus olhos novamente e a fitou. Seria melhor falar agora, assim manteria longe aquele ruivo de merda.

- Hai Hinata, noiva – falou e se aproximou mais dela – Conversei com o conselho do clã e eles não aceitam sua entrada no mesmo a não ser que se case com um Uchiha.

- Então para ficar no clã eu terei que me casar com você? – perguntou e ele assentiu um tanto temeroso.

Quem em sã consciência se casaria com ele? Mesmo pagando nenhuma mulher seria louca o suficiente para ficar no mesmo teto com ela pelo resto de sua vida. Sem contar que ele não sabia do que seria capaz de fazer caso tivesse uma crise ou o pior, não saberia o que fazer quando Hinata descobrisse do que é capaz de fazer.

- Eu aceito – falou ela com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Madara a olhou um pouco surpreso.

- Hinata você me pertence, mesmo se o clã negasse sua entrada você ficaria no distrito Uchiha – contou – Apenas irei me casar para que o conselho não fique pegando no meu pé.

Hinata assentiu entendo que aquilo era apenas um dever... Mas não podia negar que seu coração se aqueceu ao saber que se casaria com ele. Tomada por essa felicidade Hinata encurtou a distancia e o abraçou deitando sua cabeça no peito dele, de inicio Madara ficou sem ação. Sentiu os braços finos da morena lhe rodear a cintura e torceu para que estivesse sem aquela armadura para poder sentir melhor seu corpo contra o dela.

Depois de sair do susto Madara se moveu e a abraçou devagar sentindo o corpo pequeno colado ao seu. Alisou seus cabelos índigos e lisos enquanto sentia o doce aroma deles. Logo depois Hinata se mexeu e desencostou a cabeça de seu peito e o fitou com um olhar iluminado, tocou a face do moreno que fechou os olhos para sentir aquele toque.

Sua mão era macia e pequena, seu toque era delicado. Por ele ficaria o dia todo apenas sentindo aquele toque pequeno. Porém se afastou logo quando sentiu a morena ir de encontro a ele.

- Hinata... – disse com sofrimento seu nome ao ver que ela queria beijá-lo. Ele se afastou e deu dois passos para trás.

- O que houve? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Hinata sei que vamos nos casar, mas quero garantir que chegue inteira e virgem ainda até o casamento – disse ele diretamente.

- Mas é apenas um beijo Madara – falou ela o fitando confusa pelo afastamento do outro – Não me quer? – perguntou e ele teve a certeza que a pergunta que ela queria fazer era: "não me deseja?"

E a resposta era sim e se fosse depender de seus instintos acabaria jogando a morena naquele chão frio e a possuiria ali mesmo. Tal pensamento fez sua respiração ficar descompassada.

- Hinata talvez seja melhor não termos muito contato até... O casamento – falou, apesar de que para ele seria melhor não ter nenhum contato até mesmo depois do casamento.

- Madara...

- Onegai Hinata, ontem te beijei e quase que fiz algo errado com você – falou serio – E não foi somente ontem... Sabe que quando lhe toco perco o controle e não quero fazer algo na qual vá me arrepender depois. Como disse quero que garantir que chegue bem até casamento – disse a fitando.

- Não me arrependeria de me entregar a você Madara – disse ela dando um leve sorriso e esticou a mão – E se seu problema é controle, estarei aqui para lhe ajudar – sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

Madara olhou para ela surpreso e perplexo, seria ela louca? Ou realmente o amava a ponto de perder completamente a cabeça? Receoso Madara esticou a mão e pegou a dela, se aproximaram novamente e Hinata direcionou suas duas mãos até a cintura dela. Suas mãos finas e delicadas seguraram em seu antebraço enquanto ela olhava fixamente para ele.

Lentamente ele foi se aproximando de Hinata que o olhava como se o encorajasse a seguir em frente. Logo suas bocas se encontraram e o beijo foi iniciado, de inicio calmo, mas logo tomou forma e se intensificou. Madara invadiu a boca de Hinata e explorava cada canto dela. Apertou suas mãos na cintura dele e fez menção de subi-las, mas Hinata o impediu. Mesmo tomada pelo torpor daquele beijo como sempre ficava quando Madara a tocava ela iria ensiná-lo a se controlar.

Iria ensiná-lo que ele não ia feri-la como pensava. Ela se moveu e colou ainda mais seu corpo no dele que estava coberto pela armadura vermelha, novamente ele tentou subir as mãos e a morena o impediu. Ele ficou impaciente com aquilo, somente o beijo não era o suficiente e aquilo o deixou irritado. Apertou ainda mais a cintura fina da Hyuuga e aprofundou o beijo, se isso era possível.

Logo ele a libertou deixando um gemido de insatisfação escapar. Encontrou com o olhar sorridente da morena como resposta. Em seguida ela deitou novamente a cabeça em seu peito.

**o.O.o **

_*Mansão Senju _

Já fazia alguns minutos que ela andava de um lado para o outro naquela cozinha, a cozinheira apenas observava a patroa em seu momento de preocupação. E também pudera já era quase dez da manha e Himeko ainda não tinha levantado, na verdade não ouviu nenhum barulho vindo do quarto.

Mito resolver esperar, talvez ela quisesse acordar mais tarde naquele dia. Porém ela nunca levantada dez da manha, no máximo umas nove e trinta.

- Chega vou até aquele quarto ver se ela ainda ta viva – ralhou Mito balançando os braços agitada.

Em passos firmes ela rumou até as escadas e subiu. Continuou seu trajeto pelo corredor até chegar a porta do quarto da prima, bateu na porta e esperou uma resposta dela. Mas não veio. Preocupada Mito simplesmente abriu a porta do quarto encontrando uma cama de casal intacta, a coberta estava jogada para o lado, mas não havia sinais de que ela dormiu ali.

Olhou ao redor do quarto e não viu nada de diferente, andou até o banheiro e não a viu também. Aflita e já pensando o pior como sempre Mito foi até a porta da frente onde era o quarto de Tobirama. Bateu forte na porta e esperava que ele se preocupasse o bastante para ir atrás da prima doida.

- _Quem é? – _ouviu a voz dele do outro lado.

- Tobirama sou eu, Mito – falou – Você viu a Himeko? Não a encontro! – disse.

Logo em seguida a porta do quarto foi aberta revelando somente a figura do albino que usava uma calça branca e seu tronco estava descoberto.

- Fique calma Mito, ela ta bem – disse o albino que abriu mais a porta e assim a ruiva mais velha pode ver Himeko sentada na cama do Senju, na verdade ela estava quase deitada na mesma – Ela passou a noite aqui, mais calma agora? – suspirou naquele jeito serio de sempre.

Mito se endireitou e não conteve um sorriso aberto, olhou da prima para o albino e depois sorriu.

- Algum problema Mito? – perguntou Himeko.

- Lie – disse sorridente – Ahm... Pensei que estivesse passando mal, mas... Ah... Vou pedir que a criada traga o café da manha para vocês aqui no quarto – disse afobada e rapidamente saiu retornando a cozinha.

Tobirama fechou a porta do quarto e virou-se para Himeko que sorriu docemente, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e a ruiva encostou-se nele tendo sua cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Literalmente cinco minutos depois a porta fora aberta por uma criada após Tobirama liberar sua entrada, com cuidado ela colocou as duas bandejas em cima da cama e com um sorriso (mais discreto) saiu do quarto.

Himeko agradeceu pela comida e rapidamente pegou o hashi para poder comer, sua boca aceitou bem a comida e realmente estava com fome. Tobirama comia em silencio, era típico dele até parecia que ficava concentrado enquanto mastigava. Coisa que Himeko nunca entendeu, mas que aceitou ser um jeito do marido.

- Vai ficar em casa hoje? – perguntou tendo a esperança de que sim.

- Lamento, mas não posso – disse e Himeko murchou – O Kazekage Gaara vai chegar hoje e iremos tratar de assuntos importantes.

- Vão propor uma aliança? – perguntou.

- Provavelmente – falou tomando um gole de seu chá – Hashirama acha que Suna é muito forte e pode ser bons aliados em tempos de guerra. Mas se ele vai aceitar é outra historia.

Himeko se levantou um tanto alegre da cama e o albino a observou.

- Aonde vai? – a questionou.

- Arrumar sua roupa, com certeza já deve estar atrasado – disse virando-se para ele.

- Sabe que não precisa disso – falou se levantando também e se aproximando dela que estava parada no centro do quarto.

- Não faço as coisas para te agradar Tobirama, faço porque quero – sorriu enquanto observava o outro ficar bem próximo a si e novamente eu coração deu um salto a fazendo suspirar sem querer.

Calmamente Tobirama segurou nas delicadas mãos de sua esposa e as olhou entre suas mãos, logo depois subiu o olhar e fitou os olhos esverdeados dela que o olhavam com expectativas. Himeko fora puxada de encontro a ele que a abraçou, a ruiva sentiu o corpo do albino perfeitamente ainda mais que ele estava sem camisa ainda.

Em seguida Tobirama segurou no queixo da ruiva e a puxou delicadamente para um beijo lento e caloroso. Aos poucos e lentamente o albino invadiu a boca dela que cedeu a passagem e o beijo se intensificou, Himeko arfou e deixou-se ser explorada. Logo as bocas se separaram e Tobirama a abraçou novamente, Himeko não segurou o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios.

As coisas estavam começando a dar certo, agora era continuar e se empenhar para ter Tobirama em seus braços e ser feliz.

**- o.O.o – **

_*Prédio Hokage _

Tobirama abriu a porta da sala de Hashirama e o mesmo o fitou surpreso, pela demora do outro achou que não viria hoje e trabalharia em casa.

- Achei que fosse ficar em casa hoje também – disse ele – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada, apenas resolvi levantar mais tarde – contou – E o Kazekage? – perguntou Tobirama.

Mas antes da fala de Hashirama uma batida na porta se fez presente, o Senju deu a resposta e a porta se abriu revelando a secretaria acompanhada de Sabaku no Gaara. O ruivo vestia o mando de Kazekage, porém estava sem o chapéu. Os fios ruivos e meio rebeldes estavam a mostra e era claro a face de maravilhada que a secretaria esboçava, Tobirama fora obrigado a rolar os olhos e Hashirama segurar um sorriso.

Gaara não parecia muito interessado na mulher.

- Seja bem-vindo Kazekage Gaara – disse Hashirama se levantando e esboçando um sorriso.

- Arigatou Hokage, mas acho que podemos deixar as formalidades de lado já nos conhecemos bastante para ficar nessas formalidades desnecessárias – contou Gaara.

- Concordo – riu – Prepare a sala e mande servir também – disse para a secretaria.

- Ela já está pronta senhor – falou – O senhor sempre pede para deixá-la pronta.

- Ótimo, trabalho sempre eficiente – sorriu ele – Pode sair – falou ou então ela pularia no pescoço do ruivo – Me acompanhe Gaara – disse ele.

Andaram pelo corredor do prédio até o final do mesmo onde havia uma sala com uma mesa retangular e repleta de comida, além da visão maravilhosa que tinha daquela área.

- Como foi a viagem? – perguntou Hashirama abrindo a porta e dando passando para Gaara e Tobirama.

- Tranqüila – respondeu – O que achei estranho já que normalmente sempre acontece um ataque, mas acho que as atenções estão voltadas para Konoha neste momento – falou sentando-se de costas a janela.

Tobirama se sentou de frente a ele e Hashirama na ponta.

- Nós sabemos e isso tem nos preocupado muito – falou Tobirama.

- Percebi que a segurança dobrou desde a ultima vez em que estive aqui – falou servindo-se de chá. Os outros dois também começaram a se servir.

- Temos motivos para isso, Orochimaru tem ficado muito ousado e audacioso – falou Hashirama – Todo cuidado é pouco, ainda mais que pelo que soubemos ele está atrás do sharingan.

- Sharingan? Fala do **kekkei genkai **dos Uchiha? – falou Gaara e Hashirama confirmou – O que ele pretende com o sharingan?

- Não sabemos, mas meses atrás ele quase conseguiu capturar Sasuke em uma missão da AMBU e nem mesmo o irmão dele Itachi conseguiu lutar contra essa cobra maldita – falou Tobirama meio irritado – Estamos com ninjas atrás dele e do que ele realmente quer, mas até agora não tivemos nenhuma resposta.

- E creio que esse tratado de aliados seja porque vocês estão em dificuldades em achá-lo? Ou Suna tem algo que Konoha quer para aumentar sua fama? – supôs ele.

- Não somos o que dizem por aí Kazekage – esbravejou Tobirama semicerrando os olhos – Os ninjas de Suna estão acostumados com ninjas como Orochimaru, além do mais vocês tem um fator que nós também temos.

- Um **jinchuriki **– falou Hashirama.

- Fiquei sabendo sobre isso – falou Gaara bebericando um pouco do chá – Quem controla a besta de nove caldas?

- Uchiha Madara – respondeu Hashirama.

Gaara pousou a xícara no pires assim que ouviu o nome e como conseqüência se lembrou da belíssima mulher morena de olhos como a lua. Uma visão impossível de se ver.

- Entendo – falou ele sem muito interesse – Lamento se pareci um tanto rude e grosso, mas como Kazekage é meu dever pensar primeiro em meu povo, acho que entende isso não é Hashirama? – olhou para ele.

- Entendo perfeitamente – assentiu.

- Quando convocou a reunião e disse o assunto da mesma eu já tinha a intenção de aceitar ser seu aliado, acho que já pode considerar Suna como aliado de Konoha – sorriu.

- Parece que algo a mais o fez aceitar a aliança – brincou Hashirama.

- De fato, quando cheguei a vila acabei me deparando uma moça extremamente bonita – disse – O que sabe sobre uma garota chamada: Hinata? – perguntou.

- Hyuuga Hinata? – falou Tobirama.

- Hmm, não sei dizer – falou confuso – Ela é morena, cabelos índigos e azulados, possuía franja e olhos perolados... Há falta de pupilas também nos olhos dela – detalhou.

- É a Hinata – sorriu Hashirama – A noiva de Madara!

Gaara fora forçado a arregalar momentaneamente os olhos ao escutar a palavra noiva, como alguém tão delicada e bonita poderia se casar com um homem sem escrúpulos como Madara? Será que não tinha medo de morrer? Ou morrer pelas próprias mãos do noivo?

Madara possuía uma historia marcada de horror e tragédia, sua vida era obscura demais para qualquer pessoa. Depois da morte de seu irmão onde o mesmo o matou a fama de Madara cresceu ainda mais e percorreu o mundo ninja e não existia nenhum ninja ou pessoa que não conhecesse o impiedoso e cruel _Uchiha Madara. _

Todos tinham medo dele e alguns até o admirava, mas em segredo. Por esse motivo ele sempre era visto só, agora ele ter uma noiva? Se Hinata não foi chantageada, ele não sabia o que era.

- Noiva? – falou como se tivesse escutado errado.

- Hai, noiva – disse Hashirama – Apesar de que tenho que concordar que Hinata é bonita, na verdade o clã Hyuuga sempre teve mulheres muito bonitas.

- Uma pena que o clã não faça parte de Konoha, assim me faria vir aqui mais vezes – falou sorrindo de lado – Mas... voltando ao assunto. A garota está de acordo em se casar? Mesmo sabendo quem é o noivo dela? – quis saber.

Algo no fundo de Gaara dizia que Hinata não sabia nem mesmo do noivado, quem dirá sobre o passado de Madara. E sua confirmação veio quando viu os irmãos Senju se entre olharem, pareciam procurar as palavras certas a dizer.

Mas era obvio que ela não sabia.

- O silencio de vocês quer dizer que ela ainda não sabe, certo? – disse simplesmente.

- Não, ela não sabe – falou Hashirama – E não deve saber, se alguém tem que contar esse alguém é Madara.

- E acha que ele vai contar? Nem mesmo eu contaria se tivesse um passado como o dele – completou.

- Concordo, mas ela não deve saber sobre Madara – disse Hashirama o olhando e Gaara assentiu.

Mas quem disse que ele concordou?

Hinata era bonita demais e mesmo tendo conhecido hoje, ele não pode tirá-la da sua mente. Talvez se usasse as palavras certas poderia fazê-la desistir dessa tolice e de viver uma vida cheia de escuridão e sofrimento que com certeza iria passar ao lado do Uchiha.


	8. Chapter 8 - Confused

_Tenham uma boa leitura! Nos vemos nas notas finais. _

**_- xXx - _**

_*Mansão Uchiha _

- Tem certeza de que se sente bem, Sakura? – questionou Sasuke mais uma vez.

Sakura se encontrava deitada em sua cama tendo travesseiros afofados atrás de si, apesar de parecer cansada como se tivesse corrido por muito tempo ela parecia mais calma e melhor. O embrulho no estomago havia sumido e agora ela sentia fome, mas não queria ficar deitada em uma cama.

Para ela ficar em uma e com uma possibilidade de estar doente era horrível e trazia lembranças de sua mãe nas quais ela não gostava e preferiria não pensar. A rosada respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, mirou o moreno parado a frente da cama a olhando. Ele podia manter aquela postura seria de sempre, mas os olhos ônix diziam a ela que ele estava preocupado.

Mas ela não se deixou levar por aquilo, sabia que Sasuke apenas estava preocupado porque poderia perder seu brinquedinho caso ela ficasse doente ou tivesse algo serio.

- Estou bem Sasuke-kun – falou ela docemente – Estou melhor, talvez tenha comido algo que não estivesse bem – completou – Não precisa se preocupar tanto – esboçou um sorriso forçado, já que ela mentira ele estar preocupado com ela.

Itachi estava parado na porta do quarto do casal e observava a cena, negou com a cabeça ao ver o tolo irmão reprimindo dizer a verdade... Que realmente estava preocupado e se a rosada visse como ele saiu do prédio AMBU as pressas e com aflição no olhar não estaria mentindo sobre seu estado.

Mas ele entendia ambos os lados, como bom observador e analisador dos fatos que era entendia que a personalidade forte e rebelde de Sasuke dificilmente iria expor o que sentia e a rosada também tinha um temperamento forte e depois de inúmeros abusos e brigas com o irmão, ela não daria o braço a torcer. E talvez fosse melhor não interferir afinal aquele relacionamento conturbado e estranho era assunto deles.

- Tudo bem – disse ele depois de fitar as esmeraldas por alguns minutos e fazer um silencio até constrangedor se instalar no quarto – Se sentir mais alguma coisa estarei aqui na mansão – falou.

- Não vai voltar para a sede AMBU? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Lie, estarei no dojo treinando sozinho – dito isso Sasuke saiu do quarto passando pelo irmão que apenas deu um sorriso para Sakura antes de segui-lo.

Por alguns minutos ela ficou encarando a porta aberta do quarto e tentando digerir o que havia acontecido. Estaria ela sonhando? Pensou.

Já fazia seis meses desde que fora trazida para a mansão Uchiha e deixada nas mãos cruéis de Sasuke que parecia seguir o caminho do tio com destreza. Uma vez ela havia ficado doente, mas o moreno não se preocupou, chamou o medico, ou melhor, medica porque Mikoto havia insistido. E a medica era Tsunade.

A prima do Hokage, além de ter um bordel atendia como medica. Ela era chamada e ia até a casa de seus pacientes, até porque ninguém iria querer ser atendido em lugar como aquele. Mas mesmo assim Sasuke ainda continuava ao mesmo. Ela ainda não passava de um pequeno brinquedo dele.

Sentiu os olhos marejados, mas segurou o choro que se formava. Levantou da cama e andou até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, molhou-o umas duas vezes e depois enxugou o rosto com a toalha pequena. Ao abaixar a toalha Sakura mirou-se no espelho e notou uma diferença.

Seus olhos esmeraldas semicerraram-se ao fitar-se naquele imenso espelho, seu rosto estava um pouco mais redondo que o costume, largou a toalha em cima da pia e levou as duas mãos até os seios onde os apalpou e ela se assustou. Estavam maiores. Não como os de Hinata, mas a mudança era visível para ela.

E parando para pensar havia alguns dias que ela preferia o laço do quimono mais largo, aquele aperto todo a estava incomodando coisa que nunca a deixou irritada. Sem falar que outras coisas também mudaram. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos foram a boca tampando o suspiro de surpresa.

A idéia que lhe passou pela cabeça lhe assustou e deixou sua mente fervilhando. Poderia ser? As mãos abaixaram e pousaram no ventre delicadamente, suas mãos tremiam e assim que tocou o pano fino do quimono que usava Sakura deixou um riso nervoso escapar dos lábios. O pensamento que teve a deixou confusa, mas também feliz. Ela sempre sonhou em ser 'okaa-san' e ter pelo menos dois filhos.

- Sakura-chan! – escutou seu nome ser dito pela voz aveludada da morena, rapidamente ela entrou apareceu entrando no banheiro – Você está bem? – perguntou ao correr até a rosada e a abraçá-la.

Sakura sorriu abertamente e retribuiu o abraço.

- Estou melhor – disse ela – Arigatou por ter chamado Sasuke-kun – sorriu.

Hinata apenas corou ao desfazer o abraço, porém notou a face animada e sorridente da amiga.

- O que houve? – perguntou.

- Nada – respondeu Sakura.

- Está... Diferente, parece mais alegre – disse e mostrou um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura sorriu e colocou as mãos no ventre novamente sendo observada pela Hyuuga.

- Acho que estou grávida Hinata – sorriu ela e Hinata abriu um sorriso também.

- Serio?! – exclamou – Mas...

- Bom... Ainda não é certeza, mas andei notando algumas diferenças em mim – falou docemente – Mas acho que uma mulher sabe quando seu corpo está mudando e algo me diz que sim... Eu estou grávida – falou convicta.

- Fico feliz por você Sakura-chan – sorriu Hinata – E Sasuke-kun? Ele já sabe?

- Ainda não – disse desfazendo o sorriso – Para falar a verdade nem sei se ele vai querer ter um filho, ainda mais sendo eu a mãe – completou.

Hinata suspirou com pesar, sabia em partes o relacionamento que Sakura tinha com o moreno e assim como Itachi, ela não se envolvia, mas não queria ver a mais nova amiga sofrendo ainda mais agora que estava esperando um bebe.

Vendo a face alegre da rosada sumindo Hinata segurou em sua mão e sorriu.

- Que tal andarmos um pouco, talvez você precise de ar puro – falou – E você ainda não me mostrou o jardim da mansão.

- Verdade – concordou – Vamos então – disse saindo com a morena.

**- Minutos Depois -**

- Mikoto tem muitas pessoas ajudando a cuidar de seu jardim, ela começou a se dedicar bastante logo depois que o marido dela morreu em uma missão – contou Sakura.

As duas andavam calmamente pelo vasto e aberto espaço que havia no fundo da mansão Uchiha, havia um pequeno quintal de terra que ia até certa parte e logo depois a grama tomava conta. Logo depois da arvore de cerejeira e uma ponte por onde corria um pequeno córrego onde havia peixes alaranjados nadando, uma floresta se abria imensamente para a família Uchiha e para elas. Mikoto havia mandado fazer uma trilha de pedra para não pisarem na grama.

- Como foi que o marido dela faleceu?

- O nome dele era Fugaku, eu não sei muito a respeito... Mas uma vez ela me contou que foi em uma missão perigosa. Fugaku morreu pelas mãos do irmão mais novo dela e de Madara – falou fitando o chão de pedra por onde pisava.

- Madara tem um irmão?

- Tinha já que ele morreu também – falou Sakura, mas claro que ela não contaria a historia toda, afinal ela estava proibida de tocar naquele assunto e de contá-lo a qualquer outra pessoa – Agora ela dedica seu tempo a mansão e quando está livre fica aqui no jardim dela cuidando das flores.

- Entendo – falou Hinata – Apesar de estar sem o marido, Mikoto parece manter uma felicidade sem igual.

- Concordo – disse Sakura – Mikoto tem uma energia positiva muito grande, nada a abala – sorriu.

As duas agora andavam pela trilha até que Sakura avistou o enorme jardim da Uchiha, assim como também viu os empregados cuidando das diversas flores que havia ali. E em meio a aquelas pessoas as duas avistaram três crianças sentadas em meio as flores e mexendo nelas e não pareciam estar cuidado das mesmas.

Curiosas Sakura e Hinata se aproximaram das crianças cautelosamente.

- O que estão fazendo meninas? – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

As garotinhas rapidamente se levantaram e esconderam o que faziam com as flores e pedaços de grama mais cumpridas.

- Sakura-san! – exclamou a que parecia ser mais velha.

- O que estão escondendo? – questionou curiosa e sorrindo de canto, as meninas tremeram e se entre olharam sem saber o que responder – Estão mexendo nas flores da senhora Mikoto de novo? – falou cruzando os braços.

- Não conta para ela! – exclamou a menina de longos cabelos negros e franja jogada para o lado.

- Onegai! – disseram as outras duas, uma delas possuía uma trança media e a outra cabelos presos em dois coques **(N/A: tipo o da Tenten). **

- Estamos fazendo pulseiras de flores, as que fizemos mês passado murcharam – comentou a mais velha mostrando as pulseiras quase prontas.

- Que lindas – comentou Hinata e só então as três meninas notaram a morena.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou a mais baixinha e de trança.

Sakura sorriu e fez as apresentações.

- Meninas essa é Hyuuga Hinata, ela mora aqui na mansão também – falou a rosada.

- Muito prazer – disse Hinata educada.

- Olá – disseram todas juntas – Seus olhos parecem perolas – comentou a de coque – Me chamo Wendy – falou ela sorrindo.

- Muito prazer Wendy – sorriu – E vocês duas? – olhou para as outras.

- Eu sou Yuki – respondeu a de trança.

- Sou Meylin – respondeu a mais velha – Onegai Sakura-san, não conta para Mikoto! – pediu de novo.

- Não irei contar... Mas só deixarem a gente ajudar vocês – sorriu sapeca a rosada.

Em coro as garotas gritaram animadas arrancando risos das criadas que ajeitava a terra para as flores e algumas plantas também. As criadas adoravam Sakura e agora estavam começando a gostar de Hinata também, sem falar que tinham um carinho por Ino, a noiva de Itachi, elas não eram como os Uchiha que eram fechados e quase não se relacionava direito com as pessoas do próprio clã. Com exceção de Mikoto, claro.

- Meninas achei...! – uma outra garotinha que apareceu correndo e carregando flores roxeadas nas mãos parou rapidamente ao ver a rosada ali no jardim de Mikoto – Opa – emitiu.

- Tudo bem Cloe, Sakura-san vai nos ajudar – disse Meylin com um sorriso, Cloe que tinha a mesma idade sorriu abertamente.

Não demorou muito para que Hinata e Sakura sentasse em volta das flores e começasse a ajudá-las a fazer as pulseiras, pelo que contaram queriam fazer pelo menos duas para cada já que cada uma iria dar para sua okaa-san.

Hinata não pode conter um sorriso triste ao se lembrar que fazia a mesma coisa quando era mais nova e quando sua okaa-san ainda era viva e continuou a fazer, porém nunca deu a ninguém. As vezes quando podia falar com Hanabi ela lhe entregava uma, mas Hiashi sempre as destruía. Então passou a guardá-las em uma gaveta até que achasse alguém importante para dar aquela pulseira.

- Algum problema Hina-chan? – perguntou Sakura ao ver a face entristecida da morena.

- Lie – respondeu – Apenas estava me lembrando da minha okaa-san – contou – Eu costumava fazer pulseira de flores para ela, mas depois que ela faleceu eu não tive mais ninguém para entregar – completou.

- Entendo – falou a rosada – Minha okaa-san também faleceu a algum tempo, também sinto falta dela. Nós não tínhamos algo como fazer pulseiras uma para a outra, mas sempre podíamos contar uma com a outra.

- Sua okaa-san...? – perguntou Wendy que era a mais nova e a menor do grupo e estava sentada no colo de Hinata.

- Meu otou-san não era um homem bom e nem um bom pai, talvez seja por isso que ela adoeceu – comentou triste e com certa raiva contida – Mas acho que isso não seja assunto para um lugar tão bonito – sorriu para as meninas que fizeram o mesmo.

- Hina-chan, você namora alguém da mansão? – perguntou Meylin, a mais velha. Hinata a olhou confusa – Sakura namora Sasuke-kun – disse sorrindo – E Ino-chan está noiva de ita-kun – comentou – E você?

Hinata fitou as meninas e depois encarou Sakura, abaixou o olhar e enquanto alisava a cabeça de Wendy respondeu:

- Madara – disse com um sorriso no rosto, mas este logo desmanchou quando escutou os suspiros de espanto por parte das meninas.

- Madara-sama?! – exclamaram Meylin e Cloe.

- O general?! – exclamou Yuki.

- E-Ele? – disseram amedrontadas e surpresas.

As garotas se entre olharam surpresas e com medo, até porque sabiam das historias que havia sobre Madara e apesar de serem crianças elas sabiam contar um pouco do passado do moreno já que isso veio a tona para todo o clã. Fora impossível não olhar para Hinata com olhos que carregavam pesar e um receio, até mesmo medo por ela as pequenas garotinhas sentiam.

Hinata fitou as garotas sem entender, afinal o que havia de errado com Madara e as pessoas da vila? Na verdade qualquer pessoa que escutasse o nome dele e soubesse que ela estava vivendo com ele fazia aquela cara de espanto. E a pobre Hyuuga não sabia de nada e nem conseguia entender.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou Hinata que fitou Sakura esperado alguma explicação... Que não veio.

- Você namora Madara-sama? – perguntou Cloe receosa e chegou até mesmo a gaguejar.

- Hai, pra falar a verdade... Somos noivos – sorriu ela singelamente.

- Nani?! – fora a vez de Sakura exclamar e se ela estivesse bebendo algo com certeza teria cuspido tudo – Como assim noivos? – falou ainda mais perplexa que as meninas.

- Ah... Bom... Madara me contou que o conselho do clã Uchiha não me quer aqui e só me aceitariam se eu me casasse com Madara – contou.

- E você aceitou, Hina-chan? – choramingou Meylin – Não podia casar com outro Uchiha?

- Acho que não... Sasuke-kun já tem a Sakura, ita-kun está noiva e... Bom, acho que sobrou apenas Madara – disse Hinata dando um sorriso.

- Tem o Obito ainda, ele não tem namorada – falou Wendy e as meninas assentiram.

- Obito? – falou Hinata confusa.

- Obito é primo de Madara-sama, ele é general de outro grupo de ninjas da guarda de Hashirama-sama. Porém ele é o único que não tem namorada e diz que prefere ficar só, pra falar a verdade ele é meio complicado – suspirou Sakura – E que Uchiha não é, né? – falou dando um sorriso que foi acompanhado por Hinata e as meninas – Mas... Está de acordo com esse casamento Hinata?

- Hai – disse.

- Ainda acho que o Obito seria melhor que alguém que mata por diversão – comentou Cloe.

- Não quero ter minha garganta cortada, nee-chan – choramingou Yuki.

- Ninguém vai lhe machucar aqui, Yuki – assegurou Sakura sorrido deixando a menina mais calma.

A confecção das pulseiras continuou, mas Hinata não pode deixar de pensar no que as meninas falaram. Madara parecia mais complexo do que ela imaginava, nem mesmo Sasuke ou Itachi pareciam ter algo pregado nas costas enquanto que Madara parecia carregar algo bem pesado. Mas ela se recusava a pensar no moreno daquele jeito, ele a salvara naquela noite e como pode alguém... Como podem dizer aquelas coisas de Madara quando ele fora tão gentil com ela?

Em contra partida Sakura observava atentamente a morena, ficara perplexa com o fato dela ter aceitado se casar com o Uchiha. E torcia para que nada de ruim lhe acontecesse. Temia Madara perder a cabeça e acabar machucando-a.

**xXx **

_*Horas mais tarde _

Já havia se passado horas desde que almoçou e até aquele momento ela não tinha visto sinal do moreno, o encontrara na sede AMBU e depois que ele a deixou na mansão fora para outro lugar. O viu chegar e depois sumir naquela mansão, foi até seu escritório e não o encontrou lá, correu até o outro e nada também.

Não estava no quarto, banheiro, sala, nem mesmo no jardim. Que por sinal naquele momento estava vazio. Respiro fundo e então foi até a cozinha onde a cozinheira preparava algo em uma panela pequena.

- Deseja alguma coisa senhorita Hinata? – perguntou a cozinheira gentil.

- Você viu Madara? – perguntou Hinata.

A cozinheira negou e viu a morena suspirar profundamente. Sentiu pena dela por um momento, os rumores de que ela ira se casar com ele já havia se espalhado em tão pouco tempo. Pelo menos no clã as pessoas sabiam e a resposta não fora positiva.

- Procure na ala sul da mansão – comentou a cozinheira – Não devia estar falando isso pra você, Madara-sama não gosta que vão até aquela parte da mansão, mas como você é noiva dele... Creio que não terá problema.

- Na ala sul? – repetiu.

- Hai, há um único cômodo lá sem móvel algum. Provavelmente ele está lá – disse ela.

Hinata prontamente assentiu e saiu da cozinha andando nas direções que a cozinheira ditou, a mansão era grande e agora que percebera havia uma parte dela que praticamente não havia moveis. Nunca perguntou o motivo até porque sua mente na maioria das vezes estava ocupada pensando no moreno.

A ala sul que a cozinheira disse era uma ala no fundo da mansão, havia somente um cômodo ali. O mesmo era grande e não havia moveis, porém havia um único objeto que era especial para Madara e também era seu tormento. Algumas vezes se achava masoquista por olhar para aquele objeto ou melhor aquela coisa onde continha uma lembrança dele. Lembrança daquele que deixou sua vida um inferno.

Hinata respirou fundo quando avistou a única porta presente naquele imenso corredor que era um tanto escuro. Ela bateu devagar e esperou, porém não teve resposta. Sem pensar muito ela abriu a porta devagar e viu o cômodo vazio, tanto de moveis quanto da presença do moreno.

- Madara – chamou-o.

O cômodo era médio e realmente não tinha moveis, porém ela viu algo no chão. Um porta retrato totalmente quebrado ao seu lado esquerdo e uma fotografia ao lado, ela se aproximou e pegou a foto. Havia dois homens na mesma, ela logo identificou Madara e ao lado dele havia um rapaz mais novo, porém muito parecido com ele e de cabelos longos e preso com uma liga elástica.

Quem seria ele? Pensou. Obito talvez?

- O que faz aqui Hinata? – a voz autoritária de Madara a fez largar a foto e virar-se para a porta de acesso a varanda.

Hinata o fitou e sem perceber acabou engolindo em seco.

- Não me respondeu... O que faz aqui? – perguntou ele de novo, pela primeira vez ela o viu serio mais do que o normal.

- Gomen Madara – disse – Você não almoçou e vim ver se estava bem – falou mexendo as mãos nervosamente.

Ali naquele gesto ele detectou medo por parte dela e algo amargo se formou em sua garganta. Mas se sentiu melhor ao ver que ela parecia retornar a sanidade, afinal pensar que ele era um salvador era tolice. E quanto antes ela visse quem ele era melhor, mas ainda havia uma outra parte dele que não queria que ela o temesse. Tinha medo dela se distanciar dele e isso ele não queria.

Precisava dela como precisava de ar para respirar.

- Não estava com fome – disse ele somente – Veio somente para isso?

- L-Lie – gaguejou – Eu... Eu queria saber se poderia ir... V-Visitar meu primo, quer dizer meu Neji-nii-san – falou ela sem jeito.

- Seu irmão? – falou arrumando a postura – Quando?

- Tudo bem se eu for hoje? Sasuke-kun me disse que ele está de folga e que amanha saira em missão – contou.

Madara a fitou e viu como a forma que ela o olhava.

- Hai, pode ir. Não se esqueça de levar uma criada com você e não volte tarde – disse Madara serio.

- Hai – sorriu.

E sem pensar novamente, agindo por impulso Hinata pulou em seu pescoço e colou seus lábios no dele em um selinho demorado. Porém ao se distanciar, mas ainda mantendo-se colada ao corpo dele Madara olhou fundo nos olhos perolados.

Talvez ele devesse agradecer a Kami por alguém como ela ter aparecido? Se fosse outra garota ele tinha plena certeza de que a mesma se recusaria a se casar com ele, porém por mais que ele achasse que Hinata estivesse sendo estúpida ao achar que ele era seu "herói" ele não queria ela sentisse medo dele. Não queria ver medo naqueles olhos perolados, não queria que o medo fizesse ela se afastar dele.

Mas ele tinha que ser racional e colocar em sua mente que no momento em que ela descobrisse seu passado, a vida dos dois estaria fadada ao fracasso e talvez ele nunca mais poderia tocá-la ou beijá-la. E pensando nisso ele a soltou e se afastou dela.

- Tudo bem Madara? – perguntou preocupada ao ver um misto de dor e aflição nos olhos ônix.

- Tudo bem – respondeu sem fitá-la – Melhor ir ver seu irmão – disse virando-se de costas.

Hinata fitou os ombros largos do moreno, pensou em dizer algo, mas se deteve. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo sozinho por uns minutos.

- Hai – disse saindo do cômodo.

_**- Alguns Minutos Depois – **_

Após batidas nas porta que foram dadas gentilmente, o dono da casa rapidamente foi ao encontro da porta. Naquele momento Neji se encontrava dormindo assim como Tenten, que era sua esposa. Saiu a passos pesados e ao abrir a porta quase que despeja toda a raiva de ter sido acordado em cima da pobre Hyuuga que o fitou confusa ao ver a cara do irmão.

- Hinata? – falou surpreso em vê-la.

- Olá Neji – disse ela.

Ambos ficaram sem saber o que fazer e falar, ficaram se fitando incertos de como agir. Mas logo a emoção do reencontro tomou conta de Hinata, aos poucos ela sentiu os olhos marejarem ao ver aquele ser a quem ela sempre considerou um irmão e protetor. Só Kami sabe o que ela passou naquela casa sem ele por perto para ajudá-la e cuidar dela, só Kami sabe as vezes que ela rezou para que ele estivesse vivo onde quer que estivesse.

Por dias temeu que ele estivesse morto ou coisa do tipo, quando Neji partira ela se sentiu desolada ainda mais quando sofria nas mãos do homem a quem ela chamou de otou-san.

Tomada pela emoção e pela saudade Hinata se jogou nos braços de Neji que a recebeu calorosamente.

- Neji-nii-san – disse ela contra o pescoço dele.

Neji a abraçou forte em seus braços e fechou os olhos sentindo a morena melhor.

- Eu sentia sua falta – disse com a voz embargada – Pensei que estivesse morto – comentou ao se afastar dele.

Neji sorriu para ela e tocou-lhe o rosto alvo.

- Continua bela como sempre, Hinata – falou com um sorriso – Também senti sua falta – falou – Vem, vamos entrar – falou a puxando para dentro de sua casa junto da criada que a acompanhava.

- Neji, quem está...? – disse Tenten que parou de falar ao ver a figura da morena em sua sala. Ela olhou para Neji e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hinata está é Tenten, minha esposa – disse ele e Hinata sorriu.

- Esposa? Você se casou?! – disse contente pelo primo.

- Hai, tem pouco tempo – coçou a cabeça sem jeito – Tenten essa é minha irmã, Hinata.

Tenten apenas sorriu e acenou sendo retribuída por Hinata. A bela moça de cabelos chocolate que possuía dois coques na cabeça olhou atentamente para a morena, ela sabia da historia de Neji que após pedi-la em casamento contou-lhe tudo. E não pode deixar de sentir os olhos lagrimejarem ao ver o marido a quem tanto ama reencontrar a irmã.

- Vou preparar algo para comermos – disse Tenten que foi acompanhada pela criada de Hinata.

- Sente-se Hinata – disse Neji apontando para o sofá de sua sala – Tem tanta coisa que quero perguntar, mas... Primeiro como está? – perguntou.

- Estou bem Neji-nii-san, todos na mansão Uchiha tem cuidado muito bem de mim. A senhora Mikoto é muito gentil – contou.

- Ela é sim, encontrei com ela algumas vezes e ela sempre me cumprimentou – comentou – Mas... E quanto a ele? O que houve para cair nas mãos de Madara, Hinata? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Da cozinha Tenten que preparava um chá escutava a conversa dos irmãos e só ela e Kami sabem como Neji ficou angustiado sem ter o que fazer para tirar a morena daquela mansão. A idéia de que Madara pudesse machucá-la o assombrou e tirou-lhes noites de sono confortável.

Fazia somente quatro dias que Hinata havia chegado a Konoha e tudo parecia muito confusa para Neji e agora eles teriam a chance de matar a saudade e colocar tudo em ordem.

- Madara tem me tratado muito bem, não precisa de preocupar – disse ela sorrindo e mesmo que não acreditasse Neji viu sinceridade nos olhos perolados da irmã – Ainda não sei por que todos vêem Madara desse jeito – comentou chateada – Ele me salvou Neji-nii-san – disse.

- Lhe salvou? – falou Tenten confusa, a mesma já adentrava a sala com uma bandeja com biscoitos, bolo e xícaras para tomarem chá.

- Hai – falou Hinata – Em uma noite Hiashi-sama pediu que eu fosse comprar vinho para ela, era tarde da noite e mesmo assim tive que ir... Porém fui perseguida por três homens que me encurralaram em um beco, se ele não tivesse aparecido e me salvado eu teria minha dignidade roubada e minha pureza também – disse sentindo um medo lhe assombrar – Ele não é ruim como pensa – completou.

- Hiashi-sama? – falou notando que a morena não o chamou de otou-san. Hinata se encolheu e virou o rosto – Hinata o que houve depois que fui embora? O que aquele crápula fez com você? – perguntou Neji entre dentes.

Hinata respirou fundo e tentou segurar as lagrimas que acabaram caindo sem que pudesse fazer algo.

- Hiashi-sama me proibiu de chamá-lo de otou-san, me proibiu de falar com Hanabi e eu só podia falar com ela uma vez por semana e havia horas contadas – falou – Se eu desobedece qualquer ordem dele era castigada como os criados.

- Castigada?! – exclamou Tenten tampando a boca – Ele... Ele batia em você! – disse abismada e a morena assentiu.

- Maldito! – disse Neji socando a mesa – Como ele teve a coragem de fazer isso?

- Havia outras coisas também, ele me afastou de tudo... Não podia sair de casa, não comia com eles a mesa. Eu tratada como uma criada realmente, com a exceção de que eu não limpava a casa. O jardim que havia depois da mansão Hyuuga era o único lugar que eu podia ir e ele não reclamava, eu passava a maior parte do dia lá ou lendo algum livro da okaa-san – falou cabisbaixa.

Neji fechou os olhos e se xingou mentalmente por não estar lá para protegê-la, Hiashi era um monstro e talvez nem mesmo Madara fosse tão cruel como ele.

- E você Neji? Como veio parar em Konoha? – saiu de seu devaneio quando escutou a voz melodiosa de Hinata.

- Bom não tenho muito o que contar... Andei sem rumo depois que sai da vila da nevoa, até de fome acabei desmaiando – contou – Quem me achou foi Tobirama-sama, ele cuidou de mim e me trouxe para a vila já que eu não tinha para onde ir. Depois conversei com o Hokage pessoalmente e entrei para o grupo de ninjas da AMBU. E a um ano atrás me casei com Tenten – disse sorrindo para a morena ao seu lado que retribuiu.

- Vocês parecem ser felizes – observou – Espero que meu casamento seja assim também quando me casar – comentou enquanto pegada a xícara com café.

- Vai se casar? – perguntou Neji confuso – Com quem? – temeu a resposta.

- Com Madara – respondeu ela após dar um gole.

- Nani?! – exclamou Neji que se levantou.

- Neji se acalme – falou Tenten que ainda permaneceu sentada no sofá.

- Como vai se casar com ele? E por que aceitou? – esbravejou o Hyuuga.

- O conselho apenas me deixa ficar no clã se eu me casar com Madara e... Hiashi-sama me deu como pagamento da divida que possuía com o clã Senju – disse Hinata virando o rosto.

Na noite em que acamparam Tobirama contou a ela porque realmente pertencia a Madara e ainda sim a morena aceitou seu destino.

- Divida? Hiashi ainda tinha aquela divida? Pensei que ele a tinha pagado – comentou Neji voltando a se sentar.

- A divida foi apenas crescendo e pelo que Tobirama-sama me disse, os Senju passaram essa divida para os Uchiha e como pagamento Hiashi me deu a Madara. Por isso estou me casando com ele – falou e novamente algo martelou em sua mente.

Já era a segunda vez que ela via espanto e preocupação em relação a ela e o fato de que iria se casar com Madara e naquele momento ela começou a se questionar. Havia dois Madara? Um bondoso e que a tratava bem e outro cruel?

Quem era Madara realmente? Pensou ela enquanto observava a face preocupada do irmão e de Tenten.

**xXx **

- Mila! – gritou Sakura que a procurava em toda parte, logo a encontrou no fundo da mansão com sua mãe – Mila se arrume, quero ir ao mercado. Estou morrendo de fome e aqui não tem nada do que eu quero – contou.

- Mas não precisa ir senhorita, para isso estamos aqui para lhe ajudar – sorriu Mila.

- Nem pensar, quero ir junto. Estou com vontade de andar um pouco, ficar na mansão está me cansando – disse a rosada.

- Tudo bem senhorita, vou me arrumar e sairemos logo – falou a menina entrando na mansão sendo seguido pela rosada.

Enquanto Mila se "arrumava" Sakura permaneceu na sala a espera dela com as mãos pousadas no colo, escutou passos e logo achou que era Mila, porém quem apareceu fora o moreno que a olhou de cima abaixo.

- Vai sair? – perguntou Sasuke serio. Sakura sorriu sem se importar com a expressão dele.

- Hai, estou com vontade de comer manga – disse ela – Se importa de eu ir?

- Espero que não...

- Estou pronta senhorita – falou Mila entrando na sala e interrompendo Sasuke sem querer – Gomen senhor – se curvou prontamente.

- Tomem cuidado quando sair – avisou saindo da sala em seguida.

- Sim, senhor – disse Mila se curvando.

- Vamos, senão não encontrarei mangas boas – disse Sakura puxando Mila em direção a porta.

- Senhorita está tudo bem?

- Por que a pergunta? – Sakura a olhou.

- A senhorita estava cansada hoje cedo e agora parece estar mais animada que o costume, se me permite dizer – comentou a pequena.

- Acho que era porque estava doente, agora me sinto melhor – sorriu Sakura.

Ultrapassar o distrito Uchiha não fora difícil e logo a vila se abria em seu campo de visão, percorreram as ruas e algumas pessoas a cumprimentaram. Sendo "namorada" de Uchiha Sasuke a rosada era bem tratada na vila e conhecida, mas no fundo ela ainda se perguntava que tipo de relação ela tinha com o moreno.

Ela servia a cama dele (se que me entendem), estava sempre ao lado dele e ele nunca se importou muito com ela, bom até hoje de cedo quando ele foi vê-la ao ficar sabendo que tinha passado mal. Mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de acreditar que por um milagre Sasuke passou a se preocupar com ela, isso não iria acontecer. E pensar nisso a deixava angustiada, ainda mais agora que tinha a possibilidade dela estar gerando uma vida dentro dela.

Afastando esses pensamento da mente a rosada logo avistou o pequeno mercado que gostava de comprar frutas, as mesmas eram sempre maduras, frescas e muito bonitas, dava água na boca só de olhar. Além de serem doces também.

- Boa tarde senhorita Sakura – cumprimentou-a o dono do mercadinho.

- Boa tarde senhor James – disse Sakura sorrindo, Mila mostrou um cumprimento também que fora aceito pelo senhor.

- O que vai querer hoje, chegou umas maças bem docinhas hoje cedo – disse ele saindo detrás do balcão de atendimento.

- Hoje vou querer comprar manga – disse ela – O senhor não venderia mel por um acaso venderia? – perguntou.

- Mel? – falou confuso – Não me diga que irá comer manga com mel? – falou surpreso e o sorriso que a rosada deu entregou a resposta.

Sim, era loucura comer manga com mel, mas quem podia impedi-la? Ela sentiu esse desejo logo depois que acordou. E iria comer mesmo que colocasse tudo para fora depois ou então achasse o gosto ruim.

O senhor James foi até o local onde ficava as mangas, havia mesas cobertas de frutas e cada uma mais bonita que a outra e com certeza estavam gostosas.

- Poderia pegar as maças de que me falou senhor James? – perguntou Sakura vendo o homem por duas mangas dentro de uma sacola, ele sorriu e assentiu.

- Quer alguma coisa Mila? Vi alguns morangos sei que gosta, posso comprar para você – falou docemente.

- Ah não senhorita, não posso... Arigatou pela gentileza, mas seria abusar demais da senhorita – falou sem jeito.

- Ora, mas o que é isso? – falou ela – James pegue alguns morangos também – falou alto.

- Hai, hai! – disse o senhor.

_- Se continuar a comer desse jeito vai acabar ficando gorda, testuda – _escutou alguém dizer.

E nem era preciso adivinhar quem era, a voz azeda e chata já a denunciava. Sakura virou-se para o lado de fora e encontrou com o sorriso debochado de Karin.

- O que faz aqui Karin? – esbravejou Sakura já sentindo seu sangue ferver – Não tem nada melhor para fazer não?

- Lie, estava muito tedioso no casarão e então resolvi dar uma volta – falou a ruiva – Daí te encontrei e vim dar um "oi".

- Oi uma ova, você veio importunar a senhorita Sakura – reclamou Mila seria assim como a Haruno.

James voltou para o balcão que ficava perto da porta e fora fazer as contas para Sakura, Karin viu três sacolinhas com frutas e sorriu de lado.

- Como disse melhor se controlar ou então vai ficar gorda, se bem que seria ótimo se isso acontecesse – falou a ruiva ajeitando os óculos – Assim Sasuke iria te largar para ficar comigo – se insinuou.

- Ora sua...

- Se acalme Sakura-chan, não escute o que ela diz – pediu Mila que tentava acalmá-la – Não pode se exaltar – disse baixo.

- Nem em um milhão de anos Sasuke seria tolo para ficar com você, você é feia demais e é chata... Sem contar que ele tem coisa melhor em casa – sorriu e vibrou ao ver a cara de raiva da Karin.

- Melhor é? Se fosse tão boa assim Sakura, ele não passaria varias noites comigo como sempre faz – disse e Sakura se irritou, porém quando fora retrucar acabou sentindo a visão turva e uma tonteira, mas não demonstrou fraqueza.

- Cala a boca sua quatro olhos – disse Sakura sem saber ao certo o que falar, a tonteira não a estava deixando raciocinar direito.

- Karin vá embora daqui está chateando Sakura – falou Mila.

- Você é a acompanhante dela? Essa coisinha te acompanha Sakura? – riu debochada – Que nível você chegou – riu de novo.

- Karin! – escutou a voz exaltada e brava de Tsunade ao fundo – Quantas vezes já falei para parar de importunar Haruno Sakura?

A ruiva nada disse apenas virou o rosto, odiava quando Tsunade chama sua atenção em publico. Mas se irritava com o fato de Sasuke ainda manter algum tipo de relacionamento com a rosada, mesmo que ele fosse constante ao casarão era na mesma cama que eles dormiam. E sabia que Sasuke a procurava no meio da noite para fazerem amor.

Um ódio tremendo se apossava dela e torcia para que o moreno logo visse o quando chata era essa rosada, rezava para que ele logo se entediasse com a Haruno e fosse para os braços dela.

- Senhorita Sakura! – gritou Mila.

Karin e Tsunade olharam para as duas e viram uma rosada tombando para frente, porém conseguiu se apoiar em uma bancada de frutas do lado de fora do mercado e tendo Mila a segurando também.

- Senhorita Sakura, sente-se bem? – perguntou aflita – Está pálida – notou.

- Estou bem Mila apenas fiquei tonta de repente – disse Sakura sorrindo minimamente para a loira.

Tsunade a olhou atentamente, como medica sabia distinguir se a pessoa estava bem ou não apenas olhando-a, mas no caso de Sakura ela viu que teria que olhar mais afundo. Tontura de repente? Isso não era normal e o fato dela ter ficado pálida a preocupou.

- Karin volte para o casarão, irei acompanhar Sakura de volta a mansão Uchiha – disse a medica ninja.

- Mas...

- Agora! – disse ela firme, fazendo Karin esboçar um bico. Porém fez o que lhe fora ordenado – Se apóie em mim Sakura – pediu – Vamos – disse.

Apoiada em Tsunade a rosada fora levada de volta a mansão, Mila carregava as sacolas e ficava ao lado da Haruno. A Senju andava devagar para não piorar a tonteira dela, apesar de estar sendo difícil. Quanto mais andava mais tonta ela ficava e o embrulho no estomago havia voltado, xingou mentalmente tal estado e rezava a Kami para que estivesse bem.

A porta da mansão fora aberta por Mila que gritou Mikoto, logo a uchiha apareceu saindo da cozinha com um pano de prato em mãos.

- Kami, o que houve? – perguntou ela ao ver Sakura apoiada em Tsunade.

- Ela teve outra tontura e está enjoada de novo – contou Mila.

- Ela já sentiu isso antes? – perguntou a medica desconfiada.

- O que está havendo aqui? – ouviram a voz de Sasuke e ele logo parou ao ver a rosada palia e sendo segurada pela medica Senju.

- Sasuke pegue-a e a leve para o quarto, preciso examiná-la agora – disse Tsunade.

Prontamente o Uchiha se aproximou e tomou Sakura em seus braços e ela teria sorrido se não estivesse passado mal, ele a levou até o quarto e ao entrar a pos deitada na cama. Mikoto e Tsunade a acompanharam assim como Mila que estava preocupada.

Após ser colocada na cama Tsunade olhou atentamente para a rosada.

- A quanto tempo ela está sentindo isso? – perguntou.

- Começou a dois dias – respondeu Mila rapidamente e Sasuke a olhou serio e fitou a rosada em seguida da mesma maneira – Ela tem sentido enjôos com freqüência, ontem jogou todo o jantar fora e hoje o café da manha. E tem mudado de humor também – resmungou baixo, mas a medica escutou.

Tsunade pos uma mão no queixo e ficou pensativa, os sintomas eram claros, mas iria precisar averiguar melhor.

- Prepare um chá de hortelã para ela, isso vai acalmar o estomago – disse a Mila que saiu rapidamente – O resto saem do quarto preciso examinar Sakura com cuidado e não quero ninguém me atrapalhando – disse ela.

Sasuke não queria sair dali, por mais que não demonstrasse estava preocupado com **sua** rosada. Sentiu as mãos gentis de sua okaa-san lhe puxar para fora do quarto e relutante ele foi e ficou no corredor ao lado dela.

- Muito bem Sakura, preciso que abra seu quimono quero examinar sua barriga – disse Tsunade.

Receosa Sakura desatou o laço de seu quimono e o abriu revelando uma camisola curta, ela iria tirá-lo, mas a medica a deteve. Tsunade sentou-se na beirada da cama e ativou seu jutsu medico e com uma luz esverdeada nas mãos ela posicionou rumo ao ventre da rosada.

A face da Senju era serena e um tanto pensativa, ficou alguns minutos em silencio até que ela esboçou um sorriso carinhoso em direção a seu ventre e depois mirou Sakura que a olhava confusa. Porém em seu interior aquele sorriso da Senju significava um 'sim'. Ela estava grávida.

- Pronto – disse Tsunade – Acho que não preciso perguntar nada a você, por esse sorriso seu acho que já sabia – falou ela e Sakura assentiu – Podem entrar! – gritou e rapidamente Sasuke abriu aquela porta como se dependesse daquilo para viver.

Mirou Sakura e depois Tsunade e esperou por uma resposta.

- Sakura está bem, ou melhor, os dois estão bem – sorriu ela se levantando.

- D-Dois?! – disse Mikoto que entendeu e em seguida ela sorriu.

- Como assim dois? – questionou Sasuke que até aquele momento não havia entendido nada.

- Sakura está grávida Sasuke, acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns – sorriu ela.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo parar e por um momento achou que tudo ao seu redor tinha feito a mesma coisa, fitou a rosada na cama e a viu acariciando o ventre carinhosamente. O sorriso gentil que brincava em seus lábios era dirigido ao ventre, quer dizer, a criança dentro de si. Ele não podia negar que sentiu algo confortável ao saber que seria pai, ainda mais da mulher que tinha seu coração totalmente.

Mas também sentiu medo. Ela iria querer ter um filho dele? Afinal ele fora um estúpido com ela todos esses meses, na verdade desde que a vira ele era um idiota. Mas apenas porque a queria para ele e gora que tinha continuava a ser um idiota e a tratá-la mal.

Tsunade vendo o clima que se instalou suspirou, sabia da historia conturbada dos dois e eles precisava se entender e conversar.

- Melhor deixarmos os dois a sós, creio que tenham muito o que conversar – falou Tsunade saindo do quarto assim como Mikoto.

A Senju deixou os dois a sós e suspirou, torcia para que as coisas acabassem bem. Sakura não podia se estressar muito isso acabaria fazendo mal ao bebe.

- Será que eles vão ficar bem? – comentou Mikoto.

- Talvez, espero que a chegada desse bebe traga alguma paz a pobre garota – disse com um pequeno sorriso – Onde está Madara? – perguntou.

- Mergulhado em lembranças novamente – disse Mikoto.

- Ala sul? – disse e a morena assentiu – Irei falar com ele, tem dias que não o vejo.

- Tome cuidado Tsunade, sabe como Madara fica quando ultrapassam a barreira que ele mesmo impõe – disse Mikoto.

- Não tenho medo dele Mikoto, aquele Uchiha não poe medo em Senju Tsunade – disse ela sorrindo de lado e se encaminhando em direção a ala sul da mansão.

**- xXx - **

**Notas finais: Pois é, como notaram todos ficaram chocados com a noticia do casamento de Madara e Hinata. E a morena agora está começando a sentir um pequeno medo em relação a ele e se fosse ela começaria a teme-lo! Até por que as coisas para madara começaram a ficar dificeis, sim o lado ruim madara e tudo que envolve a morte do irmão irá começar a vir atona (mas aos poucos). Então o relacionamento dos dois começará a ficar tenso e brigas irão começar com frequencia. E claro que sempre tem gente para causar treta... né ¬¬ Mas sobre isso não posso falar.**

*Sakura está gravida! Sei que voces ja sabiam, mas agora falta saber a reação do Sasuke sobre isso!

No mais espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, sei que não teve muita coisa, mas era preciso. Afinal agora é que as coisas irão pegar fogo! hehe... 

**O próximo capitulo talvez demore um pouco, mas tentarei escrever o mais rápido que puder. **

**Bjos e até o próximo! ;)**


End file.
